Soul Eater: Rise of a new Kishin
by ChaosEater69
Summary: One year after the defeat of the Kishin. Death City has been rebuilt and the meisters have returned to their version of normalcy. But peace isn't meant for everyone. A new threat has arrived and it will take everything they have, not just to defeat their enemy but to fulfill their desires as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is the first chapter of my very FIRST fanfic! I'm excited to see what everyone thinks of it. Also, this fanfic goes with the Anime. I haven't read the manga yet so this will have nothing to do with it. If something happens in this that happens in the manga it's completely accidental.**

**Also, I do not own "Soul Eater". Thank you :)**

Chapter one

Maka and Soul

Maka looks down on the city, concentrating on finding their target. She is sitting on the edge of a tall building, using her soul perception to search through the streets below, seeing all the souls of the people on the street and in their homes. She and her partner have been in New York for over a week and still haven't found their target.

"Sense anything, Maka?" her partner and weapon, Soul Eater, asks. Maka glares at him out of the corner of her eyes. The white haired teen sits on the concrete ground, his back leaning against the brick wall with his arms behind his head. He is always like that, lazing around while she does all the work. To his credit he's an amazing weapon and friend but when it comes to actually sharing the work he's completely useless.

"Would you pipe down? I'm trying to concentrate." She says, irritated. Soul just leans back with a low chuckle. Honestly! Her weapon could be the most irritating bastard. Dressed in his favorite brown jacket and dark gray pants, the red eyed weapon knew just how to irritate her the best. She'd give him a good Maka-Chop if she wasn't trying to find their target.

All of a sudden, she senses it: a human soul who has turned dark. It's in an alley, just a block over. She stands up suddenly which causes Soul to stand as well, abandoning his nonchalant demeanor for his "down to work" seriousness. Without comment, Soul transforms into his scythe form. Maka catches him easily, twirling him effortlessly around her body before jumping from the building to land silently and masterfully on the pavement below, her black long coat flowing around her, and sets off at a dead sprint towards her target.

"What number will this make, Maka?" Soul asks.

"Sixty-eight. Not long and we'll have to go for the witch's soul." she says happily.

"And then I'll be a Death Scythe," he says, smiling at the thought. They had tried in the past and made it all the way to the final soul: the soul of a witch. However it all came to a crashing halt when the soul they took was actually that of the magic cat, Blair. Now the busty cat-woman lives with them. Maka grinds her teeth at the thought of the cat. While she doesn't hate Blair, at least not most days, she can't stand the way she always flirts with Soul. The voluptuous woman always seems to be prancing around the apartment either in her highly revealing underwear or just in very small towel. Soul has learned not to let her have the reaction she's always trying to get from him, even when she gives him an "accidental" flash of her breasts or other assets, but Maka doesn't miss the way his cheeks slightly blush or the way he shifts his legs when he sees her. Maka pushes those thoughts away as she comes to the alley she had sensed the dark soul from.

"Be careful Maka." Soul says seriously. She glares at the red eye on the head of the scythe.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, this one is nothing compared to the Kishin." she says, a cold chill going up her spine at the memory of the most terrifying creature she had ever confronted. The evil, madness god had come within an inch of conquering the world had Maka and her friends not stopped him. Maka had gained a slight fame status because everyone, including her friends, saying that she was the one who destroyed him when it had been a combined effort. Even though the whole incident had happened a year ago she still has nightmares about it.

"I know Maka but that doesn't mean you should get cocky, that's my job." he says, smiling in his scythe form. Maka walks calmly into the pitch black alley way. She senses the dark soul among the bricks and garbage that is spilled around, but the darkness makes it impossible to make out any shape beyond the light of the street lamp behind them. She steels her nerves before stepping closer to the darkness.

Out of nowhere, something shoots out and swings towards them. Maka quickly jumps back and lands in a fighting stance, Soul raised to attack. "I am Maka Albarn, Scythe Meister of the DWMA. I've come to take your soul." Maka states calmly with the pride and authority she feels for her status.

Their target steps from the darkness: Elizabeth Bathory. Lord Death himself had assigned them this mission. The countess has been stealing the souls of young women in hopes it would keep her young and beautiful. What she doesn't know is that every time she takes a girl's soul it turns her soul dark and brings her that much closer to becoming a Kishin, that and it doesn't do anything for her looks. While Elizabeth does look "young" her face is now elongated to make room for the hideously sharp teeth that can't be hidden even when she closes her mouth, her fingers now end in long, razor sharp nails that look to be covered in dried blood, not to mention the purple slip dress she wears is also stained with muck and blood. The only attractive thing left of her is the long, black hair that hangs down her back. She laughs manically as she steps further out of the darkness, twitching her nails as she runs her elongated tongue over her teeth, making them glisten with saliva.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful young thing. Your soul is sure to shave off a few years." she boasts as she takes a few steps closer. Maka doesn't react to the countess's words, with a quick flick of her wrist, she brings Soul into an attack position and charges. Elizabeth lunges, drawing back one of her clawed hands to strike. Maka side steps and without the slightest resistance, severs the hand with one masterful slice.

Elizabeth curses with a high shriek as she clutches at the wound. "You worthless slut! I'll see you suffer before I rip your soul out!" She says before running back into the darkness.

"She's making a run for it!" Soul exclaims.

"Like hell she is!" Maka says before swinging Soul around so she can chase the target. Elizabeth uses her remaining hand to grip the brick wall so that she can scurry up the building at the end of the alley. She looks back down into the alley to see if the meister is in pursuit but sees no one, not a single creature in the alley. She looks back towards the top of the building in confusion till she finds Maka, standing on the brick wall as if she were on the ground, her pigtails handing down past her face.

"How did you-", she begins, her mouth gapping at the sight of the young girl standing on the wall. Maka strikes at Elizabeth, aiming for her head and Elizabeth jumps to dodge the attack, flipping in the air and landing behind Maka, her claw gripping the wall again. She quickly turns to face Maka as the young meister comes charging up the wall at her. Maka spins and delivers a round-house kick to Elizabeth's face and sends the countess flying high into the air before she comes crashing down onto the roof of the building with a crash. She slowly tries to pick herself up when she hears a _whoosh_ from behind her and Maka lands just a few feet from Elizabeth, the meister's fierce, green eyes glaring at her.

"I guess this isn't going to be much of a fight. I almost feel sorry for you." Maka says as she twirls Soul back into a fighting position as she makes her way to the injured countess.

"Don't underestimate me you stupid bitch!" the countess screams before spewing a stream of red liquid at Maka. She dodges the slime, but just barely as the slime hits concrete and begins to sizzle and smoke. _Acid_, Maka and Soul say simultaneously in their heads to each other. Elizabeth gets back to her feet slowly and eyes them with a murderous glare. "I'll spit down your throat and watch you dissolve from the inside out!" she screams before spitting again, this time the acid splashes against Soul's shaft.

With a loud curse Soul changes back to his human form, flailing his arms around as smoke starts to rise off his back. He hops around frantically and screaming as he struggles to take off his jacket. "Hot! Hot! HOT!" he yells as she struggles to make the zipper of his jacket to come undone. Maka quickly but carefully helps him remove the jacket before the slime can burn through and reach his skin. She throws the jacket down as the slime slowly melts the jacket into a nasty puddle of black goo.

Soul stares at the puddle for a moment with a wide-eyed, petrified look on his face before turning towards the countess, his red eyes full of potent anger. "YOU MISSERABLE BITCH! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET!" he yells before turning his right arm into his scythe blade and charging at her himself. Maka watches, dumb-founded, as Soul attacks Elizabeth in a cold rage. Soul swings wildly at the countess and she surprisingly meets his attacks stroke for stroke with her one hand. _It's just a jacket you moron,_ Maka thinks as he comes around for another attack.

"Take _this_!" Soul roars as he comes down with a vertical slash that rips open the countess's shoulder, spraying blood all over both of them and causing her to fall back. "Maka!" Soul yells, signaling her join in.

"Right!" she says and charges forward as Soul flips into the air and changes back to a scythe. Maka catches him skillfully before he can touch the ground and swings for the countess. Elizabeth clutches at her wound as the meister and weapon lunge for her. Taking the defensive she spits her acid again only to have Maka dodge without stopping. The countess does so again and again only to have the same outcome. Maka brings Soul around to attack but the countess dodges Soul's blade before attacking, her clawed fingers coming centimeters from catching at Maka's throat. Without hesitation, Maka uses the momentum of her previous strike and spins around for another. Elizabeth's eyes go wide as Soul slices through her midsection like a hot knife through butter. The countess lets out another high pitched shriek before her body dissolves, leaving her soul to float in the air where she stood.

Soul transforms again without a word and walks over to take the soul. He turns back to Maka and gives her his usual snide grin before giving her a thumbs up. She smiles as he takes the purple glowing orb and opens wide. He lets the soul slip into his mouth and he chews with soft moans of satisfaction before he allows it to slide down his throat. Giving a loud belch of satisfaction he turns back to Maka. "Not bad for a good night's work. I guess we head back home, huh?" he says crossing his arms behind his head like the "cool" guy he thinks himself to be.

"Just one thing," she says before taking out her latest hard-back novels and slamming the spine over his head in a Maka-Chop. Soul curses as he rubs the latest knot on his head before eying her evilly.

"What the hell was that for, you idiot!" he asks angrily. She responds with another Maka-Chop that sends him to the ground, flat on his face, as blood starts to pool around his head.

"The first one was for charging at her on your own, we're supposed to be a team. The second one was for being a jerk." she says simply, crossing her arms and looking away from him. Soul pushes himself up on his elbows as he gives her another evil look.

"Are you sure it just isn't your time of the month, Tiny Tits." The third Maka-Chop comes without warning and is strong enough to make more blood spew from his nose.

"STOP calling me that!" she says before storming off while he lays on the concrete in pain. She turns back around as she remembers, "Hey! Get your ass up and bring the bike around. You know I still don't have my license." she demands angrily. Soul slowly pushes himself off the ground, again, as blood streams from his nose and from under his hair line.

"Whatever you say...Tiny Tits." he mumbles quietly. She turns back around, pointing the book at him threateningly with a sinister look on her face.

"What was _that_?" He raises his arms in surrender, hiding his fear with a nervous smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all Maka. I'll just go get the bike." he says quickly before jumping from the building. Maka nods in satisfaction as she puts the novel away and jumps from the roof and lands down on the street to wait for Soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! This next chapter will obviously be on Black Star and Tsubaki, hope you all enjoy. Also, please don't be afraid to drop a comment of review. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks guys!**

Chapter two

Black Star and Tsubaki

Black Star waits outside, sitting on the ground, leaning up against the wall of a bar disguised in an oversized trench coat and hat to hide his face. Tsubaki is just above him, clinging to a window sill, blending into the shadows like a true assassin. Black Star has been here, disguised as a homeless man outside this bar, for over an hour now, waiting for his target.

Three days ago, Lord Death had summoned him and Tsubaki to the Death Room for an important mission. He said that the Capone family was trafficking human souls again out of this bar in LA. Of course Lord Death would assign Black Star to take them out. Not only does he have history with them, but being the big man that he is, how could Lord Death possibly pick anyone else?

Black Star takes notice as a long, black limousine pulls up in front of the bar. Three people get out of the passenger side and back doors, one catching his eye. A woman: middle aged, beautiful, hair as blond as sunlight, you would think her a movie star or super model but truthfully she is the leader of the Capone family's trafficking operation, Amelia Carrier. Amelia steps out of the limousine with the help of one of the men in suits, no doubt her security detail. She wears a long, red dress with a gold wrap around her shoulders. She takes the arm of one of the men before she is led inside.

After the last man goes in, Black Star quickly jumps to his feet and runs into the alley as Tsubaki pulls herself to the top of the building with ease. Discarding the hat and coat, Black Star quickly leaps up and kicks himself off the walls of the bar and neighboring building till he lands on the roof of the bar, where Tsubaki also appears without making a sound. They move to look down at the back of the building where Mrs. Carrier is being led out to the large storage building behind the bar.

Black Star and Tsubaki sneak down to the ground before quickly making their way to the building and then climbing up to the roof. They find a large skylight and look down to see a massive operation: men and woman carrying boxes back and forth, forklifts staking crates on top of each other, and several teams of men storing the blue glowing, pure human souls into boxes before nailing the tops down. Near the end of the building he sees Mrs. Carrier come in through a door followed by her entourage.

"Okay, remember Black Star, no showboating." Tsubaki whispers seriously. Black Star rolls his eyes. Ever since _he_ and the others defeated the Kishin, he found it unnecessary to show off...at least not AS much as he used to.

"Yeah yeah, I know Tsubaki. Don't worry, as soon as they see me, I'll make sure they never forget me." he says with the cocky grin he always has. Tsubaki sighs quietly before transforming into her kusarigama form. To give Black Star credit, he had calmed down a lot since their defeat over the Kishin...well, at lot for _Black Star_ anyway. His need to yell and be the center of attention has gone down in the past year but he still likes to bask in everyone's' attention and is never afraid to retell the story of how _he _defeated the Kishin while everyone else helped.

Black Star quickly finds the latch for the skylight before slowly lifting it open. He picks a target, systematically calculating his attack, analyzing his possible moves before he does so. Finally he decides on one of the teams of men boxing the human souls. He crouches low, picks one of the men, steadies his breathing to the point it no longer exists, and then springs forward with a blood chilling battle cry that stuns the team of men as he cuts all four of the down before anyone can react. Tsubaki sighs again, _at least he didn't give one of his famous _performances, she thinks before returning her mind to the task at hand.

All the workers yell in alarm as others produce guns and aim them at Black Star. He eyes each of them with his cocky grin as he analyses the situation. "You all should be honored! It isn't every day you pathetic worms get to face such a big man as me!" he yells at them, twirling one of Tsubaki's blades nonchalantly. He notices a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and turns to find Mrs. Carrier, surrounded by her entourage, who are all carrying automatic rifles.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asks calmly but firmly, not seeming to be interested with Black Star in the least. The blue haired assassin flashes her a grin before pointing one of Tsubaki's blades at her threateningly.

"I'm the master assassin Black Star, defeater of the Kishin! And I'm here to take each and every soul here!" he exclaims. Tsubaki sighs heavily again in her weapon form. Mrs. Carrier wastes no time before giving the order to fire. Gun shots ring out in the storage building, the sounds of creaming and gunfire becoming almost deafening as Black Star's position is bombarded with bullets; the crate he was just standing on now reduced to splinters. The shots fire until each of their weapons runs out of ammunition, each then reloading. One gunman finally steps forward to examine where Black Star had been when the firing began only to find that he has disappeared. Before he can yell to the others, his head goes flying from his shoulders. Black Star flicks his wrist and returns the chained blade back to his hand before moving to a new target.

More gun shots ring out as Black Star cuts down gunman after gunman. Each swing relieving at least one person of their life. Finally, it comes down to Mrs. McCarrier, her entourages' souls floating around her. She glares at him evilly before taking out a small handbag and unzipping it. She reaches in side and pulls out a long, woven leather whip. Black Star stares dumb-founded, _How on earth does that fit in there_? Deciding that it is magic, he charges at her. Mrs. McCarrier doesn't even flinch as she draws back the whip. The whip flies towards Black Star with incredible speed before hitting the ground in front of him, causing an explosion that sends him flying through the air before hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"As you can see, this whip is magic. One lash with it and you'll be blown to bits." she says calmly as the smoke clears. He eyes then go wide when she sees Black Star with Tsubaki ready, as if the impact had no effect on him.

"Be careful Black Star, that whip isn't like me but it can definitely do some damage." Tsubaki says worriedly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." he whispers to her. He eyes Mrs. Carrier evilly, watching her movements, predicting her next course of action. "Tsubaki! Smoke bomb mode!" he commands before Tsubaki transforms into the small, black ball. Black Star slams her on the ground, sending up a cloud of smoke all around him and Mrs. Carrier.

Mrs. Carrier watches as the cloud disappears to show that Black Star has also disappeared. She turns in a slow circle, waiting for his next attack when all of a sudden she hears the rattle of a chain behind her. She whips around to see the blade of his kusarigama flying at her just in time to dodge, the blade slams into a crate, splintering it to pieces and sending the souls that were in it up into the air. She quickly returns the attack as the blade is yanked back. The assassin dodges again, coming to rest on top of a crate, only it isn't Black Star.

Mrs. Carrier eyes the new comer confused: a young woman, dressed in grey ninja wear, her long black hair in a high pony tail, but what really confuses her is that the end of her pony tail becomes a metal chain... Realization finally dons on her: the boy is a meister and she is his _weapon_. _But where is h-._

"_Surprise!"_ Black Star yells as he charges at Mrs. Carrier, slamming her with a bone breaking punch that sends a painful electric charge through her body. The force of the attack sends her flying into a wall and she smacks against it with a loud bang before she falls to the ground. Black Star smiles at his own genius. The old smoke bomb switcher-roo never failed. Also it never hurt to know how to focus his soul wavelength into his physical attacks either.

Mrs. Carrier slowly pulls herself up off the ground, eying Black Star murderously. "I swear you'll pay for that, you brat." she hisses. Black Star lets out a hardy laugh at her threat.

"Oh _please_. What's a little woman like you going to do to a big man like _me_?" he says crossing his arms over his chest nonchalantly. She growls at him before flicking the whip at him again. This time her launches himself into the air, looking to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, ninja sword mode!" he commands. She launches herself up to meet him, transforming into a short, black handled tanto. Black Star catches her easily before coming down on top of Mrs. Carrier as he plunges Tsubaki into her throat before she can react.

Mrs. Carrier crumbles to her knees before her body dissolves, leaver her dark soul floating at waist level. Tsubaki transforms back into her human form before taking the soul and absorbing it into her palm. "You go ahead and get the other souls Tsubaki, I'll go keep watch in case anyone comes out here." he says before leaving her to take the other dark souls.

Tsubaki sits in the steaming water of her bath, letting the hot water sooth out her aching muscles. Tonight's mission gave them a total of thirty-eight souls, a good start on their way to make her a death scythe. Tsubaki lets out a heavy sigh as she sinks a little lower into the tub. Their hotel room isn't very big or glamorous, but a hot bath is a hot bath.

After a few more minutes the water begins to chill and she stands to her feet. She reaches to the small stool next to her and reaches for her towel when she becomes aware of heavy breathing at the open window. She knits her brows together in frustration before she reaches down, pulls a throwing star out of her clothes and throws it at the window, hitting Black Star square between the eyes. He screams in pain before reaching to pull it out, which takes his hands off the window sill and sends him plummeting to the ground, three stories below.

She would be worried about him dying from the fall, but his skull is too thick for him to die from smacking concrete. She sighs heavily before drying off and pulling on her bath robe. To be completely honest with herself, she doesn't really mind his peeping on her. Actually, she kind of likes it in a way. But it also irritates her. Ever since her and her friends had defeated the evil Kishin, Black Star had grown up in ways she didn't think possible for him. He actually focuses on their mission and not his ego, at least not completely. The small changes in his behavior have led her to grow feelings for him..._deeper_ feelings for him. She would confess how she feels to him, but whenever she starts to think about it or build up the courage to tell him, he goes and does something stupid or childish that just sets her off...like trying to be a pervert while she bathes.

Black Star slowly picks himself off the pavement before pulling out the throwing star. He places his hands on his lower back before pushing, leaning backwards to help pop his back into its former state. After a chorus of cracking from his spine, he slowly makes his way into the motel, and up to their room. He finds Tsubaki in her bath robe, sitting on the bed while in the process of wrapping her hair in a towel. To be completely honest with himself, the sight of her like that strangely makes him hard. Ever since he and Tsubaki became partners he had always had some kind of feelings for her. It started out just as him being attracted to her, not really emotionally as much physically, but in the past few years he slowly realized that he actually had feelings for her. The subtle things, like the quiet giggle she does when he does something funny, or the way she smiles when he does something right. He especially likes the way she blushes when she does something embarrassing.

She gives him a glare when she notices him before sticking her nose up. He sighs heavily before walking over to his own bed before falling down with a loud groan.

"You have no one else to blame but yourself." she says dryly. He looks over at her as she takes the remote and turns on the small TV set in front of their beds.

"I know I know, I'm a perve." he says admittedly.

"Yes, yes you are."

Black Star sighs again before he rolls over on his side. He would tell her the truth, about how he really feels about her, but he knows exactly how it would go down. _I'm sorry Black Star, I just...don't think of you that way. I love you but you're like the little brother I never had._ Honestly the thought makes him want to fall out the window, again. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks concerned. He rolls over to meet her gaze. And there it is, the dark blue gaze that makes his heart want to pound out of his chest. Every time she looks at him it is all he can do not to ravage her mouth like it's the very air he needs to breathe.

"I just hope you're not too pissed at me." he says honestly. She hears the sincerity in his voice before offering him a kind smile.

"I'm not that mad. I just wish you'd stop doing that, honestly its annoying. Besides, no true gentleman would spy on a girl unless he has her permission, okay." she says. He nods before closing his eyes and quickly falling to sleep.

She smiles as his breathing relaxes and he falls asleep in his clothes. It takes everything in her not to just go snuggle up to him, but most of all she wants to run her hands through his spikey blue hair. The first day they met it was what drew her to him in the first place. She could feel his untamed spirit, his wild and free attitude and it made her want to be like him.

Unable to stand it any longer, she quietly sneaks over to the side of his bed, easily places a soft kiss on his cheek, and then crawls into her own bed before turning out the lamp.

**Ok, we got our first look at these two with some foreshadowing with the lovey-dovey going on ;) Be sure to drop a comment and I hope you come back for future chapters. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter three! Wohoo! Ok enough of that. For real, if you anyone reads this please drop a comment or review. I should have chapter 4 up soon and I hope you guys enjoy it. See ya!**

Chapter Three

Kid, Patty, and Liz

"Damn! Despair! _Die!_" Kid sobs as he curls up on the ground in a fetal position. Liz gives him an annoyed stare while Patty snickers at his behavior. Oh the shame his actions will bring him this day. How could someone like him make such a foolish mistake? He isn't fit to be a Grim Reaper!

"Would you stop your whining!? Of all the things to cry about this is your lowest, Kid." Liz says rubbing her eyes as if the situation gives her a headache. Kid stares at the new bed he had ordered: a large, black wood, queen sized bed with silk curtains hanging from the canopy. The bed itself is fantastic, perfectly suited for the decor in his room.

"What are you saying? This is an abomination! I told those workers to put the bed exactly where I had marked and look at it, it doesn't even come close to the center of the wall!" Kid wails in sorrow. For the past hour he has gone from outraged to depressed, all because the bed he ordered isn't positioned symmetrically with the wall. However, it is only off by about...five centimeters by Liz's guess. Liz growls at Kid, her annoyance reaching its boiling point.

"If it bothers you that much than just slide it over, you big baby."

"I can't! How could a Grim Reaper be so stupid not to recheck his measurements? The shame! The overwhelming _shame!_" Kid says before curling up into a tighter ball. Liz sighs heavily before turning to Patty.

"Sis, help me move his bed over before I get you to shoot him." She says moving to the left side of the bed. Patty joins her before they push it to the right. Kid sits up to inspect the outcome, taking out his measuring tape to make sure it is precise.

"Oh joy! You did it! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" he wails with glee, capturing them in a tight hug. Liz sighs heavily, glad that the whole foolishness is over while Patty just giggles some more. Kid steps back before straightening his tie and calming himself to his normal, composed self. "Alright, let's not waste any more time. My father sent me a message saying he has a job for us. Let's go." he says before turning to leave. Liz glares at him as he walks away. _Like _we _were the ones wasting time._ Patty stares off into space before she realizes Kid and Liz are leaving and quickly catches up with them.

In the death room, Kid walks through the guillotine gates that lead to his father's mirror, Patty flanking him on his left and Liz on his right. He loves how the red frames are so precisely symmetrical, he only wishes that the blades in each one were cut in a straight line and not diagonal. However, it does calm him to know that each gate is an exact duplicate of the previous so it is symmetrical in that respect. They approach the podium where his father's large, magic mirror stands for him to watch over the world whenever he wishes to.

The tall, dark shrouded figure would be extremely intimidating if not for the goofy skull mask he wears and the high pitched voice he speaks in. Kid often wondered what it would be like to have met his father before he had been created, when his father wore his more sinister mask and spoke his natural, deep voice that was said to haunt his enemies. The dark figure stands at his mirror now, watching a scene as his weapon, Death Scythe, stands beside him in a dark gray suit.

"Good day Father, Death Scythe." Kid says. As he steps onto the platform his father and Death Scythe turn to greet them.

"What's up what's up? Good day to you too Kid, Liz, Patty." says Lord Death.

"What's up guys." says Death Scythe.

"We are glad you all have come. We have a special mission for you today." Lord Death says as he motions them to come to the mirror with one of his oversized hands. They step up to the mirror as a square outlines itself in the glass before showing them an image of a village, the buildings burning, several of them already piles of ash. Kid's eyes widen a degree as Patty covers her mouth in shock and Liz takes a sharp breath.

"What did this?" Kid says, watching the destruction on the mirror.

"This is Doma Village, in the south of Italy. We've had reports of something attacking villages in this area, taking every human soul it can get its hands on. We don't have much information on it, not even a description. But we have been able to find a pattern in its attacks and we believe its heading for the city of Rome," the image changes to a satellite image of Italy, showing the city of Rome. The image zooms in on an just south of Rome. "We believe it will attack this village next." Lord Death says as he points to a small spot which becomes indicated by a yellow dot on the mirror. "We want you to go there and put a stop to this." Lord Death explains.

"Don't worry father, we will put a stop to this creature before anyone else is harmed.

"So what are we hunting again?" Patty says in her pistol form as Kid steers his flying skateboard, Beelzebub, over Italy. Kid sighs at her forgetfulness, "We don't know exactly. No one has been able to give a description of it. All we know is that it's heading north for Rome."

"Oh... do they have good stores in Rome? I could use a new jacket." Patty giggles.

"Ooo yeah. After we take care of this guy we should totally stop in Rome for some shopping. Whatd'ya say Kid?" Liz chimes in.

"I say we focus on the task at hand and then worry about shopping." he says without showing his agitation with them. For being a wonderful weapon team they could try is patients. His annoyance disappears as he sees the village come into view. He brings the board into a slow decent as they near the village. Once their only a few inches off the ground, Kid commands the board to disappear before jumping down and allowing Liz and Patty to transform back into their human forms. Liz rubs at her back, moaning as it aches.

"I swear I need one of those boards. Traveling in my pistol form gives me the worst back aches." she complains. Patty looks around the small village in confusion.

"Um, Kid, is it normal for villages to be empty?" she asks innocently. Kid observes the small village before realizing the same thing. Each of the small cottages seems empty, some of them even having their doors ajar, not a trace of life inside them. Kid concentrates his hearing but hears nothing but his own heartbeat.

"They must have heard of the other villages and packed up to avoid being hurt themselves." Kid walks over to one of the small houses and peers in through a window. A simple dining room; table, chairs, etc., but he doesn't miss the thick layer of dust on the table top, nor the fact that there are no photos, decorations, or other personal items present in the room. "Yeah, this place has been deserted for a while." he says. Liz starts to look around the town with her "creeped out" face. While she could be one of the boldest and bravest of their team, she is also the most cowardly when it comes to anything creepy or spooky. All of a sudden, Kid becomes aware of the sound of hoof beats.

He looks down the road to see a horse pulling a wagon coming towards them. "Look, someone's coming." Patty says, stating the obvious. It takes Kid a moment, but he realizes something: there's no one in the wagon. Patty and Liz jump out of the way as the horse rushes past them at a dead run, pulling the empty wagon that looks as if it had been set on fire very recently. The horse rushes through the small town, quickly making its exit without pausing for even the smallest amount of rest. Kid looks back in the direction the horse came from before he sees something else coming, something big.

"Patty, Liz," he says with meaning before they knowingly transform back into pistols, landing in his open palms. Kid stands in the middle of the dirt road waiting for the newcomer, his pinkies wound loosely but firmly around the triggers. It isn't long before the newcomer, or rather, newcom_ers, _come into view. Large, scaly, and double-headed, the creature appears to be some kind of two headed, man-dragon. The creature stomps into the village, its large, clawed feet making the ground shake with every step. The creature's heads stand above the cottages, not hard when its twice the size of Kid himself. But none of that matters to Kid as he marvels in the creature's perfect symmetry. Everything is completely perfect, the order of the emerald green scales, every one of their bleach white teeth in perfect order to the opposite head, even the horns in the middle of their dragon shaped heads are...wait. Kid looks back and forth between the heads when he realizes that one head's horn is chipped at the point while the other head's is untouched.

"You abomination. You're the most hideous thing I have ever seen!" he yells at the creature. The creature regards him with a confused glare on both of its heads, one expression completely identical to the other.

"You would dare insult Wyvern? Wyvern will burn you to ash!" The creature yells from both heads in unison. Kid doesn't waste any more time before firing at the creature. The shots seem to bounce off the creature's body with no effect. "Die you insect!" The creature yells before twirling around to strike Kid with its long, snake like tail. The blow hits him like a steel girder and sends him into one of the empty houses, smashing him through the wall and causing the entire house to collapse on top of him. Patty and Liz fall to the ground where he was just standing before turning to their human forms, concern creasing their brows. Liz returns her attention to the creature before turning to Patty. "Patty!" she says before Patty turns back into a pistol. Liz catches her and starts to fire at the creature with no effect.

The creature raises one of its clawed fists and brings it down on her like a massive hammer. Liz dodges the blow and roles into a kneeling position before firing again. The creature lets out a growl as it raises its other fist to attack. Liz dodges again before Patty transforms back to human and Liz into a pistol. Patty starts to fire as the creature draws back its fist. "You stupid human. You'll never harm us with such a pathetic weapon." it growls at her.

"I am not stupid!" Patty yells at the creature. The creature laughs as one of the heads starts to breathe smoke before coughing a ball of fire at her. Patty quickly jumps high into the air, flips over the creature, and rains blast after blast as she comes down.

Before she touches the ground, the creature's tail whips out and encircles Patty's legs, trapping her in a snake like grip. The creature slams patty on the ground twice, sending wave after wave of teeth grinding pain through her body, after the first slam she lets go of Liz, who is thrown several feet away. The creature releases Patty after the second slam to leave her on the ground, unmoving. "You foolish, ignorant girl. If shooting Wyvern didn't work once, it won't work at all!" the creature bellows triumphantly. Liz transforms to stare terrified at her sister's motionless body before the creature lifts its tail to finish her.

"_Patty!_" Liz yells as the tail comes down, sending dust into the air. Liz goes limp as the thought of her sister dying drops on her like a ton of bricks. But the feeling disappears as the dust clears and she sees her sister has vanished.

"That was too close for comfort." Kid says behind Liz. She turns around with her eyes full of grateful tears, not only that Kid is okay but also that he is carrying Patty. His clothes are torn and dirty and he is bleeding out of one nostril, but he seems fine. He leans down so that Liz can examine Patty, who is still conscious but covered in bruises. Patty hugs her sister tightly as relief washes over her.

"I thought you were gone." Liz says weakly as tears roll down her eyes. Patty smiles weakly.

"It'll take a bit more than a big lizard ass to beat me." Liz laughs through her tears at her sister's humor before looking to Kid, who is also looking at Patty.

"Can you transform again Patty?" he asks in his concerned tone. She smiles weakly before nodding and transforming right there in his arms. Liz doesn't waste time before following her example. Kid doesn't hesitate as he steps out into the street, the creature eying him like prey. "Alright, you two ready?" Kid asks his weapons out loud.

"You bet." Patty says in pistol form.

"Let's fry this bastard." Liz says.

"Alright. _Soul Resonance!_" Kid yells before the surge of spiritual energy pours through him, sending a gust of air out. Three long, black spines shoot out of his triceps before Liz and Patty transform into their cannon forms. The creature watches in awe and horror as Kid raises them up, purple energy flowing around the tips of the cannons. "Death _cannon!_" Kid yells before firing. The blast sends up a cloud of dust as it flies down the street and hits the creature. The creature roars in pain as an explosion rings out, destroying some of the nearby cottages. When the dust clears, Kid sees that the blast has torn the creature to pieces, literally. The creature's legs lay out, separated from the rest of the torso. One arm lays off from the rest, leaving the upper torso, the two heads still moving and groaning in pain. Kid approaches the remains, making sure to keep Liz and Patty in their cannon forms just in case.

"S-she...she said we would be powerful." the creature groans. Kid eyes them curiously.

"Who said? Someone put you up to this?" he asks sternly.

"She said we were her favorites. Her darling creation." the creature moans, ignoring Kid's question.

"_Who_ said?" he asks again, but the creature goes limp before it can answer. Its body dissolves before leaving not one, but _two _dark souls. Liz and Patty transform back to their human forms before absorbing the souls, one for each.

"Alright! That makes...how many again sis?" Patty asks.

"Fifty-four," she answers her sister. She turns to Kid, who has a puzzled expression. "What's up?" she asks.

"It said 'She said we would be powerful.' Who do you think it was talking about?" he asks, still staring at the place the creature was laying. Liz wraps her arm around his shoulders with a wicked grin on her face.

"Eh, who knows? Maybe he was going loopy from lack of blood or something. Let's just get out of here. Rome here we come!" She says before turning back into a pistol before Patty does the same. Kid stares at the spot a little longer before deciding it is time to go. He summons Beelzebub and flies off towards Rome to let the girls have their much earned shopping spree.

Just out of sight, a witch sits on her broom, hovering in the air as she sees Death the Kid fly off on his skateboard. Such a shame, Wyvern was proving to be very valuable, but it doesn't matter. While Wyvern had been powerful, he wasn't that difficult to create in the first place. Deciding that her time is better spent elsewhere, she commands her broom to take her home.

Her mind goes through the endless possibilities she can think of with her next creation. _What to do what to do._ Whatever she does, she is only sure of one thing: it is going to give those DWMA brats a run for their money.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I last posted, my internet has been acting stupid. I have several chapters written. Don't be afraid to hit that review button and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Maka

"Oh come on Maka. Are you still pissed at me?" Soul asks as he and Maka make their way to school.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not. What do you care?" she says harshly. This morning she had found him in bed, his face wedged between Blair's massive boobs as she sat on top of him. Maka's first instinct was to kick him out the window, until he managed to wiggle his way out between her breasts, gasping for air. She actually believed he was in distress, till she saw the slight bulge that perked up under his comforter while he tried to shove her off him. At that moment, she just slammed the door shut with a viscous growl. _Asshole._

"I still don't see why you're so angry at me. I didn't do anything." he says, shoving his hands into his pockets. Of course he doesn't. It's not like the idea of him getting aroused by another woman pisses her off, it's not like she wishes that he would react to her the same way he does Blair, it's not like she has feelings for him or anything...

"Like I said, what do you care?" she says again before stomping off ahead of him without looking back. To make it official, she does have feelings for him. Part of her thinks she always had, she just didn't realize it till a few months ago. It had been at Lord Death's Easter party. Everyone was dressed in the finest clothes they owned, at least everyone except Black Star. Soul had been in a dark black suit that brought out his bright red eyes. Lord Death had scheduled a pianist to play for them while everyone danced but the musician had been running late. Maka, wanting to help, had asked Soul to fill in till the musician arrived. At first he had acted _cool_ and said it wasn't worth the time, till she threatened to Maka-Chop him into next Tuesday. He played two songs, an upbeat, classical piece to start, then a slow, jazz piece; it was the later that stole her heart. She had been forced to dance with her lecherous father during the first song and then she escaped right after it ended before she made her way to the piano when he started the second.

She watched him, mesmerized as his fingers danced over the keys in the most beautiful song she had ever heard. She didn't know if the song was his own or if it was one he had been taught but it was beautiful none the less. As the song continued she couldn't help but imagine those fingers caressing her body, his muscular harms holding her close. After he finished the song the pianist had arrived and took over for Soul. She quickly composed herself after he stood up and they rejoined their friends on the dance floor. That night was when she officially fell in love with Soul. But why can't he always be that Soul, the one who plays piano like it is his very purpose on this earth?

"Good morning, Maka." She hears Kid say, his voice snapping her out of her thoughts and back to the present. She looks up to see him and she realizes that she is on the steps of the Academy.

"Oh! Hey Kid. What's up?" She looks around him, looking for his weapon team: Liz and Patty. "Where's Liz and Patty?"

"Patty wasn't feeling very well this morning and Liz stayed home to keep an eye on her." Kid says, his eyes going to the ground, as if the thought worries him. "Where's your partner?" he asks, noticing Soul isn't with her. Her face automatically goes into a glare before she looks down to the bottom of the stone steps to see Soul, slowly making his way his way up. Kid follows her gaze to see him and quickly puts two and two together. "Let me guess, did it involve a certain cat-woman with a double D cup size?" he asks sarcastically. Maka growls affirmatively before continuing up the steps and Kid follows her.

Kid shakes his head at the overly familiar situation, it isn't the first time Maka has been angry with Soul over the magic cat, and most likely it won't be the last. Deciding that's all there is to think about it, he follows Maka up the steps and through the front doors of the Academy.

Maka sits beside Soul, her mind wandering while Dr. Stein goes over the day's lesson. She looks out of the corner of her eyes at Soul. She can't help but go back to that night of the Easter party: him in that dark suit, his long, angelic fingers caressing the keys of the piano as beautiful music pours out. That very night, she had gone to bed thinking of nothing but him sitting at a piano. The very image still brings heat to cheeks, among other places...She scolds herself mentally as her thoughts go back to the later hours of that night. She couldn't help herself as she remembered Soul at the piano, the song playing over and over in her mind. It was also the first time she found her fingers slipping under the waistband of her pajamas...

Maka's hand quickly shoots up, "Mr. Stein may I be excused please?" she blurts out. Mr. Stein swivels around in his chair to face her before pushing the glasses up on his nose. He gives her a quick nod before twisting the large screw that protrudes out of the right side of his head. She makes her way down the steps, out the door, and down to the woman's restroom, practically leaving a vapor trail behind her. She runs one of the sinks with cold water before throwing a handful into her face.

"You have to stop this. You can't think like that...not here." she says with a grimace. She wants to forget about her feelings for Soul, at least until she is in private but it is so _hard_. Seeing him every day, living under the same roof as him, it's impossible not to think about him. She leans her head up against the mirror and sighs heavily.

"Maka are you okay?" Tsubaki asks, standing beside her. Maka jumps with a high pitched squeak before looking at her friend, wide eyed.

"Don't _do _that! Geez! Learn to announce yourself!" she says, catching her breath.

"Sorry," Tsubaki says apologetically before placing a hand on Maka's shoulder. "Is everything okay? Mr. Stein asked me to come check on you."

"I guess..."

"Come on Maka. You can tell me if somethings wrong. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to." she says, offering Maka a kind smile. Maka thinks on it for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I'minlovewithsoul." she blurts out. Tsubaki looks at her with a confused smirk.

"Um...try that one more time, only slower please." Maka takes another deep breath.

"I'm in love with Soul." she says, her breathing now ragged as if saying the words had been exhausting. Tsubaki nods in understanding.

"I figured as much." Maka looks at her with a brow raised before she explains. "I saw you looking at him before you raised your hand in class. Your cheeks got really red and it was just obvious to me." she says shrugging her shoulders. Maka sighs heavily before leaning against the sink and burying her face in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" Maka mumbles between her palms.

"The only thing you can do is tell him." Tsubaki says. "If it makes you feel better, I have a secret crush too." Maka looks at her with depression.

"I bet yours' isn't your partner though." she says before returning her face to her palms.

"Well..." Tsubaki says with meaning, becoming very interested with the floor as her cheeks blush. Maka looks up at her, her jaw hanging open.

"Are you _serious_?"

"What? He isn't that bad. He has his sweet moments...every once in a while." Tsubaki says innocently. Maka just stares at her incredulously.

"Maybe but..._Black Star_? Does he know you like him?" Maka asks. Its Tsubaki's turn to sigh heavily.

"No. Every time I get the courage to tell him something happens or he does something that makes me angry and I forget about it." she says in a depressed tone. Maka pats her on the shoulder sympathetically. "Look, the only way you can fix the way your feeling is to tell Soul. I know it's scary, believe me, but you'll feel better afterwards. And he'd be crazy not to like you back, if he doesn't already." Tsubaki says offering Maka a friendly smile. Maka returns the smile and nods.

"Thanks." Maka says before they both go back to class.

"Maka, good timing, I just got a message from Lord Death, he wants to see you and Soul in the Death Room as soon as you're able." Stein says as she and Tsubaki walk in. Tsubaki waves goodbye with a reassuring smile before going back to her seat as Soul makes his way to the door.

"So are you still pissed at me?" asks, walking beside her, his hands in his pockets like the _cool_ guy he thinks himself to be. She lets out another sigh before turning to walk to the Death Room.

"No. It's just...you know why I can't stand it." she says.

"I know. I've seen the way your dad is and I get you can't stand Blair that much either. But it isn't my fault though. _She's _the one who comes on to me. Yeah I get a nose bleed, it's hard not to when I have her big ass melons shoved in my face." he explains. She lets out another sigh.

"I know...it's just..." she breaks off. Soul raises his hand to stop her.

"It's alright, just, you know, cut me some slack alright?" he says offering her that quirky grin of his. She smiles at him brightly. "Oh yeah, what was with you earlier when you went to the bathroom?" Maka's face goes red as she remembers Tsubaki's words. _The only way you can fix the way your feeling is to tell Soul._

"Oh, I just had to go all of a sudden." she says, mentally cursing herself for being a coward.

"Oh, okay."

They walk the rest of the way in silence before they find themselves in the Death Room. Lord Death is standing next to her father, as usual, but they are not alone: three girls stand together speaking to them. One, the taller of three, is dark haired wearing a white blouse and jeans. The other two, appearing to be twins in the face, are completely opposite in clothing. One wears a cute, dark blue dress while her golden blond hair falls around her shoulders in ringlets, almost like she's a doll brought to life. The other, however, is dressed in tight jeans, a black leather jacket, and her jet black hair is cut short with streaks of red in it.

"Oh what's up what's up!? Maka, Soul, this is Yang Yasashi and her two weapons: Nichole," Lord Death says pointing to the blond, "and Sally." pointing to the other. "They are our new students here and I thought you two would be excellent to show them around."

"Of course, Lord Death." Maka says offering the new comers a friendly smile.

"That's my Maka, always out to offer a hand." her dad says proudly before she shoots him a mean look, which in turn, makes him look at the floor, sulking.

"So...you're the two who defeated the Kishin, right?" Yang asks shyly. Maka smiles modestly.

"Um...I guess we are." Yang beams excitedly while her weapons whisper amongst themselves.

"This is so exciting!" Yang blurts out. "You two are the reason we came here."

"Wow, didn't know we had our own fan club." Soul says, crossing his arms behind his head. Maka punches him in the ribs, which he growls at her for while rubbing them in pain. The weapon in the leather jacket snickers at the exchange. Maka claps her hands together, signaling it's time to get down to business.

"Well, it's about time for us to head to PE, so if you guys will follow us, we'll get started." Maka says excitedly. The three girls follow her and Soul as they lead them out to the training field.

"Wow..." the three girls breathe, dumb-founded as they see all the meisters and weapons training, not just with each other but separate as well.

"I didn't know weapons could fight without meisters." Sally says as she sees a group of weapons training on their own, the exercise being led by a blond man dressed as a priest.

"Yeah it's actually a new class. The instructor there is Justin Law. He is the only weapon who was made a Death Scythe on his own. Now he teaches other weapons to fight without their meisters." Maka explains. The two weapons look at each other excitedly and then back to the training. "I'm sure Justin has room for you guys. How long have you guys been a team?" Maka says, leading them to watch another group.

"Only a year. We're not very good though." Yang says sadly, her weapons slouching in sadness.

"Don't worry guys. We all start somewhere." Maka says reassuringly.

"Yeah, you should have seen Maka when we started out. There are some major fails I could tell yo- OW!" Soul yelps as he receives a Maka-Chop with her hard back text book.

"Don't listen to that asshole," Maka says glaring at Soul, who is rubbing the newest lump on his head. "Like I said, we all start somewhere. Can you wield them at all?"

"Yeah, we finally figured out how to match our soul wavelengths." Yang says.

"Well that's a start. Some people take a long time before they can match wavelengths." Maka says as she leads them to the next group. She points to the instructor teaching a group of meisters and weapons. "That's Mifune, he's also a new teacher here. He's a master samurai which basically makes him the best candidate for a combat teacher. You guys will most likely have this class tomorrow."

Maka, Soul, Yang, and her two weapons go quiet as they watch Mifune call his group around to make a circle. "Alright class! Today we're going to do meister and weapon duels. Crona, you and Black Star will go first." Mifune calls. They watch as Crona, the pink haired demon swordsman, and Black Star step into the circle of students. Yang taps on Maka's shoulder.

"That pink haired kid, did Mifune call him 'Crona'?" Yang asks in a whisper.

"Yeah, why?" Maka asks.

"Isn't he the son of that witch, Medusa?" Maka growls at the mention that bitch. Medusa, the evil snake witch who tried to turn her own son into a Kishin, and then abandoned him when she couldn't.

"Yes..." Yang senses the change in Maka's mood.

"You didn't like her, did you? I mean, obviously you didn't like her since you killed her, but you didn't like her on a more personal level, right?" Yang asks. Maka nods as she watches Crona and Black Star take their fighting positions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Crona

Crona steps out into the circle, ready to face Black Star. In the past year, Crona has gone from the timid, scared boy who scurried away from every situation to a strong, semi-confident young man. He also abandoned the old, black robe that he used to wear for a normal wardrobe, with the help and 'persuasion' of Kid's weapons, Patty and Liz. He now wears black jeans, knee high pirate boots, a plain white shirt, and a black leather jacket with Lord Death's mask decorating the back. He also no longer accepts the teasing of his weapon, Ragnarok. Now he argues back and isn't afraid to hit the little X faced demon back.

As he steps into the center of the circle, Ragnarok slithers out of the center of his back and materializes into his demon form before resting his small, white, fingerless hands on Crona's head. "Are you gonna win this time, Crona?" he asks in his squeaky, up-beat voice.

"Yeah, he won't get the better of me this time." Crona says, eying Black Star as he steps into the circle with his weapon, Tsubaki. Black Star and Crona have faced each other in this class a few times now and every time Black Star has gotten the better of him. It has turned into a little friendly competition between them, one the two have started looking forward to.

"Yeah, sure, and I'll turn into squirrel start storing nuts for winter." he says sarcastically before laughing.

"Just be quiet and turn into a sword already." Crona commands, annoyed at his weapon's snide comment. Ragnarok reveals his big, toothy mouth before sticking his overly long tongue out and then turning into his weapon form. Tsubaki follows Ragnarok's example, turning into her ninja sword form.

"Now, remember you two. No soul resonance or other higher level attacks, physical attacks only." Mifune instructs.

"So Crona, you gonna beat me today or is it just gonna be another mark on my side of the board?" Black Star teases. Crona smiles at him before dropping into his fighting stance.

"We'll see, won't we?" Crona says, grinning intently before Black Star takes his position.

"Ready...begin!" Mifune signals before his whistle signals the start of the match. Crona charges, Ragnarok raised for a thrust. Black Star blocks the attack before following up with his own. The two meet blow for blow, blocking, parrying, and countering till the two are dripping with sweat. The two start to circle each other, analyzing for possible weaknesses. Crona watches Black Star carefully, looking for any advantage. As they circle around again, Crona notices two familiar faces just beyond the circle of his classmates: Maka and Soul. He smiles slightly, seeing the two best friends he has. While he enjoys the company of all his friends, Maka and Soul hold a special place in his world. He suddenly becomes aware of the strangers standing around them, especially the dark haired beauty standing beside Maka. Crona has seen many pretty girls at the Academy, but this girl takes the cake.. Crona stares at her for a moment, unaware that Black Star is closing in. Just as Crona becomes aware of the blue haired assassin, Black Star does a powerful flip kick into Crona's chin, sending him high into the air and over his classmates' heads. Crona yells as he flips through the air before crashing to the dirt.

Crona watches as lights and stars dance before his eyes as his body aches. As his vision clears, he becomes aware of the pair of beautiful, dark blue eyes staring down at him; eyes that are set in a beautiful face framed by hair that looks as smooth as silk. "Are you okay?" she asks, her voice even more beautiful than her face. It takes him a moment to actually realize she asked him a question before he blushes and nods. She steps around to help him up before Maka and Soul rush over.

"That was a bad hit Crona. You okay man?" Soul asks, dusting dirt off Crona's shoulder. Ragnarok slithers back into Crona's body and then reforming on Crona's back in his demon form, glaring down at his partner.

"I told you! You always lose Crona, every ti-" Ragnarok breaks off as he catches sight of Yang. "Holy cow! You are _hot_!" he exclaims, his bulbous eyes practically popping out at the sight of her. Crona's face goes red as a tomato as he flicks Ragnarok in the side of his head.

"Be quiet Ragnarok." he commands. The little demon glares down at Crona before grabbing both of his ears and pulling them roughly, which Crona counters with punching Ragnarok in the head repeatedly. Maka and Soul watch the argument with sad frustration while Yang and her weapons giggle at the exchange. Crona and Ragnarok stop their arguing when they become aware of the girls' laughter and compose themselves. "Sorry, we um...can get carried away." Crona says shyly.

"It's okay. I'm Yang Yasashi and this is Nichole and Sally. We're new here and Maka and Soul were kind enough to give us a tour." Yang explains. Crona nods as Black Star, Mifune, and the other classmates come over to check on him.

"You okay Crona?" Mifune asks.

"Sorry for kicking you so hard Crona. I sometimes surprise myself with how good I am." Black Star says in true Black Star fashion as Tsubaki turns back into her human form.

"I'm fine, thanks." Crona says. Black Star and the others then become aware of Yang and her weapons. Yang, Nichole, and Sally quickly go through their introductions, again, to the others.

"Oh, welcome to the Academy. I'm sure you guys know who I am, being the biggest guy here." Black Star says in his normal, self-centered attitude. Tsubaki sighs with a sad smile, knowing that there's no way to stop him from showing off. The three girls smile, embarrassed.

"Actually...we've never heard of you." Yang admits. Black Star sighs heavily.

"It's alright, I guess my reputation can't spread _everywhere _at my current status." he says. Mifune blows his silver whistle to get the class's attention.

"Alright! Let's let Yang and her friends get back to their tour. Crona, head to the infirmary to get looked at and head back here for another match." The white haired samurai commands as he waves the rest of the class back to their training area. Crona nods before turning back to Yang.

"Um, it was nice meeting you." he says, Ragnarok nodding silently on top of Crona's head.

"You too. Maybe we'll have the same classes together." she says smiling while her weapons wave goodbye. Crona nods before heading towards the Academy building.

"So, when you going to ask her out?" Ragnarok asks suddenly when him and Crona get out of earshot. Crona looks up at him, blushing again.

"W-what? Why would I ask her o-out?" Crona stutters.

"Oh Pleeease. Like everyone else couldn't see it too. Not that I blame you, she was _smoking_." the little demon teases. Crona says nothing as he makes his way to the infirmary.

**Hey guys! Yes, Crona is back and he is no longer a pussy baby, nor is he wearing that black dress, because let's face it, that what it was. I figure being back at the Academy and having Maka and Soul with him he would learn to come out of his shell. Also with Liz and Patty they would teach him how to dress. Don't be afraid to leave a comment/review. Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kid and Patty

"Patty, are you okay?" Liz asks through the door of her room. Ever since they came back from fighting that two headed freak yesterday, she's barely come out of her room. At first Liz was worried that it was over her injuries or something but Mila Naigus, the DWMA nurse, said her injuries had looked worse than they actually were and that she would be fine, but something keeps telling Liz that somethings wrong and Patty just won't tell her.

"I'm fine Liz. I just want to lay with Mr. Pinky for a while." Patty says from the other side of the door, referring to the pink teddy bear Liz had given her this year as a birthday present. Liz sighs heavily. While Patty can be the sweetest person alive, she's also the most hard headed and if she doesn't want to tell Liz something hell will freeze over before she does.

"Okay, but if you need me I'll be in the living room. I'll bring you supper later." Liz says before walking down the hall. Patty wiggles herself further under her plush pink comforter as she squeezes the bear tighter. Their fight with the two headed thingy was hard, and she did get hurt bad but it isn't her body that hurts the most.

Ever since her and Liz were just kids on the streets of Brooklyn, Patty can't stand for someone to call her stupid or to insult her intelligence in any way. Yeah the big lizard bastard probably hadn't meant for the insult to sting as much as it did but that doesn't stop the pain. Patty knows she isn't the smartest person in the world. She's not like Maka or Kid who just know everything there is to know, she's never had a chance to learn the things they know, but she isn't stupid. Growing up on the streets means you have to learn to use your head, else you'll wind up in the gutter. People always think she's stupid because of the silly way she acts or the way she says things but she knows more than she lets on. She knows how people look at her, how they sigh heavily when she doesn't know what they're talking about. But what _they_ don't know is that she acts that way because if she just doesn't pay them any mind, if she just pretends to not see them, then they don't exist and the hurt isn't there. But it is.

She hugs the bear closer as tears form in her eyes. _Why can't I be smart too...?_ Liz is the only one who knows how Patty feels when it comes to this subject. In their childhood, whenever another kid called Patty stupid or some other mean name Liz was always the one who beat them black and blue for it. Now that Patty is older and has made friends with her more psychotic-side she can beat up the name-callers who have the balls to say something to her, but she still cries about it later. No matter how many times she hits them, no matter how many black eyes, bruises, and bloody noses she gives them, their words still sting. Patty buries her face into the bear as her held back sobs overwhelm her and she begins to cry.

Kid sighs heavily as he walks through the doors of his estate and crashes on the black leather sofa. "Oh my aching shoulders," he complains, rolling his shoulder blades in a futile attempt to ease the pain. While Kid is in good physical shape, even he has his limits. Sid Barrett, the undead PE instructor, had decided that Kid's class would spend their class period in what he calls "The Meister Body Conditioning Course" which is really an extensive workout session in the schools weight and exercise room. Kid is no stranger to exercise or weight lifting, his house even has a work out studio in the west wing, but when you have to do five _hundred_ squats with three _hundred_ pounds on your shoulders, you definitely feel it afterwards. Kid groans again as he becomes aware of the sweet aroma of something coming from the kitchen just down the hall.

Pulling himself off the couch, he walks into the large kitchen to find Liz at the stove, stirring a bowl of what looks like cookie batter. She turns around to see him and offers him a smile. "Hey Kid, how was today?" she asks, placing the bowl on the counter.

"You and Patty missed Sid's 'Meister Body Conditioning Course'." Kid says, slouching against the large, double-door refrigerator. Liz laughs at Kid's demeanor, knowing well that he is sure to be in pain. However, she isn't sorry to have missed the ordeal.

"Sorry," she says as she goes to a cabinet and pulls out a large cookie pan.

"You're not." Kid says good-naturedly. He looks back at the pan and then looks to the counter to see not only a large bag of chocolate chips but a large can of peanut butter as well. It's then that he realizes that she is making a chocolate chip, peanut butter cookies, Patty's favorite, which makes him take pause. "Okay, what's up?" he says, pointing to the pan. Liz sighs heavily, taking his meaning. Liz only makes chocolate chip, peanut butter cookies on two kinds of occasions: whenever Patty begs her to or when Patty is in a bad mood. While Liz is a decent cook and baker she hates to cook, which should have been enough for Kid to realize something was wrong but Kid hadn't truly noticed the pan and ingredients till now.

"Somethings up with Patty. I don't know what, but I know she's not right. She hasn't left her room since our mission yesterday. I know the nurse said she'd have to rest for a day or two, but my 'big sister sense' is tingling." Liz says, looking down the hall which leads to east wing, where their bedrooms are located.

"Do you think she's sick or something?" Kid suggests.

"No, not like that. She just seems depressed, like something is bothering her and she doesn't know how to deal with it. I have an idea what it is but..." Liz trails off. Kid raises an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Liz looks back down the hallway, as if looking for a sign that Patty is watching them, listening to their conversation. She considers not telling him but decides it's not entirely fair to keep it from him, he is their partner after all.

"Well..." Liz begins before stepping closer to Kid, bringing her voice down to whisper. "You know how Patty is goofy and silly and we know that that's just how she is?" Liz asks, Kid nods as he leans in. "Well when we were little, some of the other kids would pick on her because they thought she was stupid. Today, Patty isn't afraid to crack someone's skull open but back then she was completely different: she wouldn't hurt a fly if she didn't have to and the bullies would take advantage of that. At first she wouldn't tell me, but when I started noticing her acting weird and I finally made her tell me, I made those bastards bleed for making my sister cry."

Kid's brows go up at the story. While he often finds Patty's ignorance and goofy nature annoying, he would sooner call himself stupid before insulting Patty, and not just because she would kill him for it. While Patty doesn't know much, or at least doesn't act like she does, about math or science or many school subjects, Patty has a vast intelligence of street smarts. Kid on his own wouldn't last a day in the streets of a hardened city, in fact it is this fact that led Kid to be mugged by Liz and Patty and then later to him offering them a chance to be his weapon partners. Not only that, but while Kid can dress himself decently, Patty constantly gives him tips and advice about his wardrobe.

"Yeah, if I hadn't grown up with her I wouldn't believe it either. But even to this day Patty hates when people treat her like she's ignorant. When we got older and I taught her how to fight to defend herself, she once beat this guy half to death just because he called her stupid. He hadn't meant it as mean as she took it, being he didn't know Patty, but she didn't give a shit when she fed him his teeth. But even when the whole thing is said and done Patty still sulks about it because she can't stand when people think she's stupid."

Kid looks down at the ground as he processes the information. Honestly he wouldn't have thought Patty would ever sulk about anything. Whenever things seemed hopeless to Kid and even Liz, Patty is the one who is able to keep a smile on her face and press on till everything is okay again. Even when Kid has one of his "moments" about symmetry, she is the one who picks him up when Liz can't, or uses her "get your ass in gear" voice on him to get him moving.

"Wow...is there anything we can do for her?" Kid asks as Liz goes back to the pan as she starts to roll bits of batter between her hands and places them on the pan.

"The only thing I know to do is leave her be. Honestly she hasn't told me why she's acting this way. For all I know it could be something completely different, but she hasn't told me and knowing her she isn't going to either." Liz says sadly. "I'm going to take her some pasta and hope this cheers her up. Help yourself and I'll come join you in a few."

Kid sits in the living room, staring at his laptop as Liz's TV show plays on the large plasma screen over the fireplace. He types the conclusion for Mr. Stein's latest homework assignment before hitting the 'save' icon and hitting the power button. He lets out a long, satisfied sigh as he stretches his aching muscles. Liz watches him as he curls his back like a cat who has just woken up from its nap.

"Feel better?" she asks sarcastically. He nods with a smile before closing the laptop.

"I'm going to bed. This day has been too long for comfort." Kid says before standing up and turning for the hallway.

"Night," Liz calls from her seat on the couch as she watches the rest of her show. Kid makes his way down the dimly lit hallway. As he nears his bedroom, he becomes aware of a noise coming from Patty's room. He quietly places his ear to her door and strains his ears to hear. It takes him a moment before he realizes that the sound he hears is muffled sobs. An ache stabs him in the heart as he hears Patty's soft cry. He looks down the hall to the door of his room, considering if he should just continue to his room and leave her be. He hears her sob again, this time a little more audible from the other side of the door, this makes his mind up for him.

"Patty," he says softly, lightly knocking on her door. No reply. "Patty are you okay?" he asks a little louder, knocking a little harder.

"I'm fine..." she says, her voice breaking. Kid bites his lip as he looks back to his door again.

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asks.

"Sure..." Patty says after a few seconds of silence. Kid slowly opens the door, not knowing what to expect. In the day, Patty's room is brightly colored: pink wallpaper, white carpet, her big, white framed bed with her plush pink comforter and her army of stuffed animals, but right now the only bright thing in the room is the small lamp on the table by her bed. At first glance Patty isn't anywhere to be found till he notices her messy blond hair, sticking out from under her comforter. Her light blue eyes are blood shot, the area around them red and puffy from crying.

Kid walks over and sits down at her feet. She pulls back the comforter to show her face, her cheeks flushed from crying. "You know, you can talk to me if you want. It might make you feel better. If not I can go get Liz." he says with a soft smile. He then looks over to the lamp to see the dishes from her dinner, which is completely untouched. "You didn't eat?" Kid asks with surprise. Patty just nods her head, looking towards the ground. Kid stays silent for a moment, unsure what to do. Being raised as an only child, Kid has no idea how to really comfort someone. He didn't have a younger sibling to look after or an older one to look after him. He had his father of course, but parents always made cheering people up look easy. Deciding that he should try to get her to eat, he reaches for the plate of food and places it in his lap. Feeling the food is still warm, he pierces a piece of chicken and pasta with the fork and looks down at her. "Will you eat a bite for me? You need to eat something." Kid says gently. Patty just stares at him a moment before she crawls out from under the comforter enough that she can sit up, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her long sleeved, animal pajama shirt. He smiles at her messy hair as parts stick up in places. While it is completely asymmetrical, it actually doesn't bother him in the slightest; strange.

"Here," he says offering her the fork. She takes it without saying a word before eating the chicken off it, then taking the plate from him as well. "So do you want to talk about what's got you down or do you just want me to shut up?" Kid says jokingly, hoping that Patty will open up to him. She swallows another bite of food before answering.

"Kid...answer me honestly. Do think I'm...stupid?" Patty says, setting her fork down.

"Of course not. You're one of the smartest people I know." he says without hesitation. So Liz was right. Patty glares at him, her cheeks going red with anger.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know I'm not smart like you or Maka or anyone else at school. I'd rather you just tell me that." she says angrily. Kid's eyes go wide at the hurt he feels in her words.

"Patty no, I'm not lying to you. You are really are smart. Like in basketball, Maka doesn't even know how to play and I can barely make a basket while you can dribble circles around us." Kid counters. Patty bites her tongue as she thinks about his words. It is true, Maka has no grasp on basketball, mostly because no one has explained the game to her. But Patty is sure Maka would do better if she knew how to play. "And look at me, you have more street smarts than I could ever hope to gain, not to mention your look on fashion. Heck, Crona would still be in that old black dress he used to wear if it weren't for you and Liz." Again, Patty can't deny the truth in Kid's words. Crona, the pink haired, demon swordsman, wouldn't have had the courage to change his wardrobe if Patty and her sister hadn't forced him to go shopping with them. "See Patty, book smarts aren't everything." Kid says, sensing her mood slowly lifting. Patty looks at him with her heart-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Kid. It's just..." Patty starts to explain. He quickly places a finger over her lips.

"I know. Liz explained to me earlier. I asked why you were still in here and she gave me the whole story." Kid says. He places his hand over hers reassuringly, her skin extremely soft even with her troubled background. "Look Patty, don't let what anyone says get to you. Yeah, people are going to make fun of you. That's just what people do, that's the evil in them. The only way to beat them is to prove them wrong, show them how smart you are and then rub their noses in it till they can stand it anymore." he says with a soft smile, his yellow eyes glowing in the dim light in her room.

Patty looks down at their hands, unprepared. Never in her life has a boy ever held her hand. She never allowed it. She knows Kid is just trying to be a friend but...the sight of their hands together make something stir in her. She looks up to stare into Kid's eyes and finds herself speechless. She's seen his eyes a thousand times, filled with joy, tears, awe, every kind of emotion there is, she's seen in his eyes, but for some reason they look different to her, they look...prettier. After several seconds of silence, Kid starts to feel awkward, worried that his words have had no effect.

"I'm sorry Patty. I'm not the most experienced when it comes to cheering people up." he says, letting go of her hand. Patty then grabs his hand again, which causes him to pause in surprise.

"No, it's not that. It's just...something's different about you." she says off topic. He stares at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," she says, still looking into his eyes. "You just look different somehow." she says, scooting closer to him. She can't help herself as she finds her hand slowly going up to touch his cheek, his skin is soft and smooth against her palm.

Kid finds himself feeling awkward as he feels Patty's soft hand against his cheek. Here he was trying to cheer her up and now she's groping his face while holding onto his hand. _What the hell is going on here? _He starts thinking of ways he can change the situation when he looks into Patty's eyes, her light, sky blue eyes that seem to stare straight into his soul. As he stares back into them, all his awkward feelings disappear. Unconsciously he scoots closer to her, feeling her breath against his lips.

Patty can't breathe as she inhales Kid's scent: wood smoke and cherries. Honestly she's never smelled kid before but she never would have thought of it for him, not that she sat around and wondered what people smell like but still. She suddenly becomes aware of the moisture that has formed between their hands, which now have their fingers laced together. Patty starts to wonder how they got that way, but then loses her train of thought when she looks back into his eyes.

"Patty, what are we doing?" Kid asks breathlessly, as if the air in the room is slowly being sucked out. She then becomes aware that she is also breathing heavily, along with being slightly light-headed, a constricted feeling in her stomach, and the hard thumping in her throat.

"I have no idea." she whispers. They find themselves slowly drawing closer and closer, till finally Kid feels Patty's lips press lightly against his. They kiss for a fraction of a second, their lips just brushing. Then again, softly but awkwardly. And then a third time, still soft but more precise and both being more committed to it. Kid's head spins as he feels Patty's lips press against his, her sweet strawberry scent feeling his nose while he slowly puts his arms around her. The world dissolves around them as Kid explores Patty's soft, tender lips as she does the same to his.

Patty's senses explode as she feels Kid's arms wrap around her as she kisses him. She has never kissed anyone before, and not once did she ever think her first one would be with _Kid_. But being here now, with Kid's arms around her, tasting him on her lips as she explores every inch of his lips, she doesn't care. She reaches up and puts her arms around his neck before deepening the kiss, moaning lightly as Kid tightens his hold on her and her breasts press against his chest through their clothes.

As if on cue, they both pull back slowly, their eyes wide with shock, surprise, and several other emotions that they can't conceive. Kid stares into Patty's bright blue eyes as he breathes deeply, suddenly out of air. Never in his life had he imagined such an experience. Hot, intense, passionate, it is confusing and invigorating and now, staring into these eyes of a girl he would never have guessed would be his first kiss, he has absolutely no idea what to do.

"I think I'll go to bed now..." Kid whispers breathlessly. Patty nods without a word as their arms slowly release each other and he slowly stands up.

"Good night..." she whispers, slowly laying her head down on the pillow. Kid looks down at her, the light from the lamp casting shadows over her face and upper body, especially over her breasts, her nipples clearly visible through the material of her pajama shirt. Kid doesn't miss the stir in his body the sight gives him, and can't help but think about just spending the night...

"Good night," he whispers back to her before leaving the room, closing the door silently.

**Okay guys, question for anyone who wants to leave an answer in a comment, what do you think of these two in a relationship? We'll be seeing a lot of romance in this story, but I'm not going to forget about the true nature of Soul Eater, these badass characters kicking evil ass! Haha, alright, see ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! If you are into this sort of thing enjoy, if not hit the Back button and never return. Enjoy ;)**

Chapter Seven

Eruka Frog

Eruka Frog picks up the dirty dishes from one of her tables before taking them to the back of the restaurant to be washed. Four months she has spent in this god forsaken bar, working as a waitress, disguised as a pathetic human. She has spent the last whole, miserable year in hiding from the DWMA _and _her fellow witches. Ever since that bitch Medusa forced her into freeing the immortal wolf-man, Free, the witches had put a massive bounty on her head for anyone who turns her in alive or dead. The DWMA have a bounty for any information to her whereabouts, not just because she is a witch but also because she helped Medusa in bringing back the Kishin, in fact, it was Eruka who injected the Kishin with Black Blood to revive him, so of course she would have a bounty with them. That's just her very complicated, fucked up, pathetic excuse for a life.

"Hey Sandy, I told you before, you can't wear those shoes while you're working. That's one strike for you." her insufferable, fat, pig-faced boss says as he wipes a beer mug with a damp rag, calling her by the alias she made up. Honestly! The fact that she, a powerful, merciless frog witch, has to take orders from a lowly excuse for a man is beyond shameful. And just because she decides to wear sneakers instead of heels, all because they give her blisters the size of pancakes from running back and forth to serve his customers, he finds the nerve to scold her. Eruka bites back a growl as she controls her emotions, fighting the urge to turn him into a fly and eat him.

"Sorry Mr. Beckons, I was in a rush this morning. Could you please give me a break, just this once?" she says, being sure to give him her best puppy-dog eyes while leaning forward to give him a decent view of her cleavage for good measure. The fat-ass isn't subtle as he stares down the neck of her shirt, a wide, crooked toothed grin on his face. The sight makes her want to puke.

"Well, I may be persuaded...if you could give me something in return." he says meaningfully, as he slowly moves his hand towards the bottom of her uniform short skirt. One of his sweaty, dirty, putrid fingers grazes her thigh and it sends wave after wave of revulsion up her body. _Fuck this!_ Without comment, warning, or hesitation, Eruka grabs a bottle of Vodka off the liquor counter and slams the bottle over the bastard's head. The man falls on all fours with a cry of pain before Eruka then smashes the bottle on the counter, sending a rain of glass and alcohol on the floor before she plunges the now jagged bottle into Mr. Beckons' fat, double-chinned throat. She lets the fat hog fall to the ground, the sound of cracking glass and the splash of liquid being the last sound the bastard makes before blood starts to pool around him. Eruka leans against the bar with a heavy sigh. _Thank god we're closed, otherwise I'd have more stupid people to kill._ She would have killed him with magic but that would reveal her soul's presence to any DWMA assholes in the area and that wouldn't be good.

Eruka doesn't waste any time as she takes his wallet, keys, and wedding ring from his finger. _She'd thank me for this,_ Eruka thinks to herself, knowing that Mr. Beckons had gotten a lot farther with other girls who worked for him without his wife's knowing. Going to Mr. Beckons' office in the back, she quickly cleans out the safe of all the cash and throws it into a trash bag. She then opens the valve for the gas stove and leaves it open so that the gas cycle through the bar. She then proceeds to the back door where she knows Mr. Beckons' car is waiting in the alley behind the bar.

She throws the bag into the passenger seat before running back inside to grab a bottle of alcohol. She goes back into the kitchen, pops the cap off the bottle, and starts to pour a trail of bitter smelling liquid all the way to the back door and outside. She drops the bottle before producing a box of matches she conveniently found in Mr. Beckons' car.

"Hey there, sweet thing." Eruka goes cold at the shaky, high-pitched male voice. She turns around to see a man, dressed in dirty sweat pants, a sweat shirt with the hood pulled up to hide his face, and she doesn't miss the shiny flash of a knife blade in his hand. "Why don't you give me all the cash you got? I need a fix, got the shakes real bad you see." he says, scratching at his face with his empty hand as he draws closer, slightly off balanced. _What do I do?_ Eruka thinks, with magic she could kill this doped up bastard easily but if she does any DWMA agent in the area will sense her and that is a death sentence. She slowly backs up to the car door before rushing to open it and get inside. Before she can close the door and lock it, the junkie is there, ripping the door open and pressing the knife to her throat.

"Now see, if you'd just coughed up the dough, I would've just left but now I have to teach you a lesson." he says, dragging the knife point down her throat toward the juncture between her breasts. Eruka closes her eyes, hoping whatever he does is over quickly, when she hears him take a sharp, shaky breath. She slowly opens her eyes. She can see his eyes now, and she can't help but notice the light leave them or the sudden wet warmth that starts to cover her midsection. Suddenly the junkie is pulled off her and thrown away.

A woman, tall and thin, stands in the alley, looking at the junkie's purple glowing soul that now floats where his body landed just moments ago. "Are you okay?" she asks, her voice soft, like a whisper. For some reason completely unknown to her, she finds herself kind of turned on by the woman's voice. Dressed in tight black pants and matching leather jacket, the girl stares at her. At first Eruka thinks her a witch, but she doesn't sense any magic on her. Eruka slowly steps out of the car and stands up, feeling kind of weak from the assault.

"I'm fine...thank you." she says weakly. The woman looks Eruka up and down, seeming to analyze her from head to toe, which causes Eruka to become even hotter. She would find this alarming, but for some reason she can't find a reason to. Eruka has always preferred women but never in her life has a woman made her hot this quickly before, especially with just a simple look.

"Tell me, are you Eruka Frog? The witch?" the woman asks simply. The question instantly brings Eruka's defenses up, erasing any attraction for the woman.

"Calm down. I'm a friend. Obviously I'm not a witch or you would know that already. My name is Victoria. Come on, you can crash with me tonight, I'll keep you safe." Victoria says, her voice dropping into that seductive whisper that somehow makes Eruka drop her guard and sends shivers up her spine, making heat gather at her center all at the same time.

"O-okay..." Eruka says, not bothering to question Victoria further.

"Here we are." Victoria says from the driver seat of Mr. Beckons' car. Eruka can't help but gawk at the overly expensive looking hotel. When they pull up, Victoria gets out first before walking around and opening Eruka's door for her. The action seems so simple and yet Eruka finds it extremely sweet and can't help but blush.

"Thank you." Eruka says in a low, shy voice. As they walk into the empty hotel lobby, Eruka notices Victoria's hair, long and smooth, her black hair is in three braids, one going down her back and one draped over both shoulders. She also doesn't miss the streaks of purple dyed hair that are also woven into each braid.

Victoria leads Eruka to the elevator before pressing the "10" button. "So what do you want with me?" Eruka asks shyly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Me, nothing. My boss however has a proposal for you. She's a witch, but she operates outside the laws of the coven. She has use for you, don't ask me what with, she didn't find me fit enough to know." Victoria explains plainly. Eruka raises a brow, _what could this witch want with me?_ She forgets about it when she hears the elevator buzz as they come to the tenth floor. Victoria leads Eruka to a room door before using her key. Inside, Eruka can't help but marvel at the grandness of the room. A large suite with a massive flat screen TV, wrap around sofa, a beautiful view of Miami beach in the moon light, and a fully stocked kitchen; a _big_ step up from the sleazy motel she had been staying at for the past four months.

"Come on, we should get you out of those clothes." Victoria says, pulling Eruka's hand towards a door on the far side of the suite. The way Victoria says "out of those clothes" instantly makes Eruka wet and needy. Eruka's jaw hits the ground as Victoria leads her to a massive bathroom with a _huge_ walk in shower and a deep, in-ground tub. Victoria turns to face Eruka, giving her a hot once over that leaves Eruka almost trembling.

"Alright, would you like bathe alone or..." Victoria trails off, looking Eruka in the eyes as she bites her lip seductively, "would you like some company?" Eruka's eyes go wide, not just from the directness of her question but also from the seductive look Victoria gives her. _This can't end well..._

"Oh what the fuck," Eruka says before grabbing Victoria by the shoulders and pulling her into a hot, needy kiss. Eruka moans loudly as her tongue meets Victoria's, her mouth tasting of cinnamon. Eruka hasn't been with a woman since before she worked for Medusa and that was _way _too long ago. All her sexual tension comes rushing out as her hands quickly slide up and down Victoria's body, making several stops at her nice, firm buttocks and soft, D-cup breasts.

Victoria wastes no more time before she quickly rips Eruka's uniform off, leaving her standing there in a white cotton bra and matching panties, her stomach covered in a big red smear. She smiles as the white blond witch slides her hands between Victoria's legs and starts to rub her through her clothes. "I need you so bad..." the witch whimpers to her and Victoria laughs lowly in her ear.

"You'll have to wait for the water to heat up." she says before pushing Eruka away. She opens the shower and turns on the water. The water comes out ice cold, and as Victoria knows, it'll take a few minutes before it gets hot enough. Victoria pulls out the hair bands that secure her braids, shaking her head so that the hair can escape and flow around her shoulders, the purple streaks going down the center of her head and the sides.

"But I need you now." Eruka whines crossing her arms over her small, cotton covered breasts. Victoria gives her an evil grin before she starts to unbutton her jacket.

"Surely you can take care of yourself while the water heats up." Victoria says biting her bottom lip again before unbuttoning her jacket, revealing her black, lacy bra that really only hides her hardened nipples.

Eruka actually pouts, hiding her excitement as she watches Victoria throw the jacket down before undoing the button of her pants. Eruka props herself up on the sink, spreading her silky smooth legs wide before she runs her index finger over her covered center, giving a low moan of pleasure. "Is this what you want to see?" she asks Victoria as she slowly rubs her center through her panties. Victoria watches Eruka as she pleasures herself with an amused grin, absentmindedly sticking her hand back into the shower to find the water is ready for them.

Victoria turns her back to Eruka before bending over to slide her pants down her long, graceful legs, giving Eruka a perfect view of her rear in a black, lacy thong. Eruka sucks her breath in sharply as Victoria kicks her pants away and turns to face her before undoing her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Eruka can't stop herself as she hops down from the sink and grabs one of Victoria's beautiful, tawny breasts and pulling the nipple to her mouth. Victoria moans loudly as Eruka suckles her hardened nipple as her free hand gropes the other.

While Eruka tends to Victoria's breasts, Victoria proceeds to undo Eruka's bra before she pushes the witch away, who gives her a heartbroken pout. Victoria winks at her before bending over again to slide her thong off, giving Eruka a perfect view of her already soaked center. Eruka actually drools at the sight of her body and can't wait to have a taste. Victoria steps into the shower and motions for Eruka to join her. Eruka wastes no time taking off her panties and stepping into the steaming water.

Victoria pulls Eruka into another passionate kiss as the hot water pours over them. Victoria slowly moves her lips down to the witch's neck, feeling her rapid pulse just under her tongue. "Oh god..." Eruka breaths as Victoria gently bites the sensitive skin of her neck before going down to her breasts. Victoria slowly circles one of Eruka's hardened nipples with her tongue before softly biting down on the mound, which causes Eruka to gasp and moan with pleasure. Victoria looks up at her, pulling the nipple with her teeth, causing Eruka to hiss at the pleasurable pain. Victoria lets go to let her breast pop back into position and gives it another flick of her tongue.

"Like that?" Victoria asks seductively. Eruka nods before Victoria continues to lick and kiss down her stomach before sliding her sweet tongue over Eruka's center. Eruka lets out a gasp as Victoria takes Eruka into her mouth and flicks her tongue over Eruka's clitoris.

"Oh...God don't stop!" Eruka says as wave after wave of pleasure shoots up her body. Victoria grips Eruka's buttocks and presses the wtich's center hard against her lips and tongue, causing the witch to cry out. Eruka suddenly gasps as she suddenly feels Victoria slide a finger inside of her body, then moaning as she slowly thrusts in and out in time with her licks. Eruka can't help it when she feels her pleasure building. "I'm...I'm coming!" she screams as her orgasm mounts, causing her knees to buckle and start to fall when Victoria catches her, her hardened nipples brushing against Eruka's. Eruka looks at Victoria, ashamed. "I'm...I'm sorry I came so quickly. It's been-" Eruka starts when Victoria lays a kiss on her lips to silence her.

"I don't care about that. I haven't had a girl in a long time either, just be prepared for multiple orgasms tonight." Victoria says with an evil grin before she starts to run her fingers over Eruka's clitoris, the nerve already sensitive from her orgasm.

Eruka moans as Victoria rubs her center before the witch stands up and pulls Victoria to her feet. "My turn," Eruka says, licking her lips. Victoria spreads her legs apart knowingly as Eruka goes down on her knees. Grabbing onto Victoria's firm rear with both hands, Eruka presses Victoria's center to her lips, sliding her extended frog tongue inside. Victoria screams in pleasure as Eruka's tongue caresses her insides, seeming to reach all the way to her womb. When Victoria feels her own orgasm, Eruka moans and keeps her tongue inside of her, tasting all of Victoria's sweet pleasure as it runs down her throat. When Eruka retracts her tongue, Victoria pulls her back up to kiss her passionately.

The two spend the next several minutes pleasuring each other as the steaming water pounds on them. After Eruka gives Victoria her second orgasm, Victoria pulls her back to her lips for another scorching kiss. "I'll meet you in the bedroom." The dark haired temptress says before leaving the shower, grabbing a towel, and leaving Eruka in the bathroom, alone.

"Wait for me!" Eruka exclaims, rushing to catch up with her. She runs into the living room of the suit to find that Victoria has vanished. "Where did you go?" she calls with no reply. She quickly drys herself off, ignoring her still soaking hair when she feels eyes on her and she turns to find Victoria, standing in all her naked glory, but her body isn't what catches Eruka's attention.

"Have you ever used one of these?" Victoria asks as she runs her finger up the six inch strap on she has fastened around her hips. Eruka slowly shakes her head as she stares at the large toy in fear and excitement. "Bend over the couch." Victoria commands. Eruka swallows at the change in Victoria, in the bathroom she was slow and seductive, sweet; now she is fiercer and commanding, Eruka can't tell which she likes more. Eruka bends over the couch, resting her knees on the cushions as Victoria approaches her from behind. Without warning, Victoria slides the tip of the strap on into Eruka body.

Eruka gasps at the sudden sensation inside her. The initial pain of penetration quickly subsides as Victoria slides in further, all the way to the hilt. Victoria grasps Eruka's hips roughly as she thrusts in and out of Eruka's body with hard, fast strokes. Eruka digs her finger nails into the leather of the couch as Victoria drives into her body without remorse, sending waves of blinding pleasure through her body. After a few minutes, Victoria wraps one arm around Eruka's body and pulls the witch against her.

"Do you like it when I fuck your pussy like this?" Victoria whispers harshly into Eruka's ear, her frankness turning the witch on even more. Eruka nods a reply, unable to speak from pleasure. Victoria laughs before spanking Eruka, who gasps at the pleasurable pain as Victoria quickens her strokes. Eruka can't fight her pleasure as Victoria dominates her body. She starts to whimper as she feels her body start to reach the edge of ecstasy.

"I...I can't..." Eruka begins as another orgasm mounts. Eruka screams in pleasure and pain as Victoria leans forward and bites down Eruka's shoulder. Eruka falls limp against the couch, breathing heavily.

"I'm not done with you yet." Victoria says, sliding out of her body and standing up. Eruka looks at her over her shoulder with surprise. Victoria grins evilly at her before pointing to the strap on. "I want you to lick it clean."

Eruka blushes as she turns around to comply, she slowly licks her sweet juices from the toy as Victoria watches with amusement. When Eruka is finished, Victoria drags a finger down the shaft and licks it, then nods in approval. "Good, now you're going to ride it." She says before sitting down beside her. Eruka says nothing as she straddles Victoria's hips before impaling herself on the toy, gasping in pleasure. She starts out going up and down very slowly, lifting her hips in a slow rhythm before Victoria spanks her, making her go faster.

Eruka moans loudly as her pleasure starts to build again as Victoria spanks her again, making Eruka quicken her strokes as fast as she can. Eruka hits another climax as she screams and Victoria gives her buttocks a hard squeeze. She slowly lifts herself off of Victoria before collapsing on the couch.

Victoria says nothing before spreading Eruka's legs and taking the witch into her mouth again. The witch moans loudly, clasping her own breasts as Victoria licks her into another orgasm. "Please...have mercy..." Eruka begs breathlessly. Victoria laughs as she licks her lips clean before standing.

"I guess you're ready to meet my lady." Victoria says before she hears a door open and close. She bolts upright, seeing an attractive, red headed woman come into the room. Eruka shyly covers her breasts and crosses her legs, embarrassed and confused. The red head looks to Victoria, unaffected by her lack of clothing.

"Did you give it to her?" the red head asks.

"Give me what?" Eruka asks nervously, looking between the two women.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Victoria says with an evil smile. Before Eruka can reply, a sudden wave of dizziness comes over her. Her head begins to swim as her body becomes weightless, her vision becoming blurry. Her vision becomes clear after a moment and then comes to rest on the red head. For some reason, Eruka finds that she wants to touch this woman, to fulfill her ever desire, no matter the cost. The red head approaches her slowly before taking Eruka's chin in her soft hands.

"Do you want to please me?" the red head asks.

"Yes," Eruka answers weakly. One side of the red head's mouth quirks up into a grin.

"Good, I am Echidna. You will do whatever Victoria or I tell you for now on."

**Enter the main villains! Okay guys, What do you think of Victoria and Echidna just from this? I wanted them to be sexy and I wanted to give Victoria a 10 on the slutty scale, but she's a lot more than she seems. See ya ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up everybody! Okay, first off: WARNING: SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! It isn't as bad/good, depending how you look at it, as the last chapter but for those of you who aren't into that stuff I thought I would give you a warning. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Black Star and Tsubaki

"You _what_?" Black Star exclaims as he hears the most unexpected thing in his life.

"I kissed Patty." Kid repeats, his face buried in his palm out of embarrassment.

"Oh come on Black Star, I'm surprised too but it's not _that_ surprising." Soul says from the other side of the table. The three friends sit in Soul's kitchen, a mug of coffee sitting in front of each of them. Soul might not see the complete wrongness of the situation, but Black Star can't ignore it.

"Maybe I am over reacting but come on Soul, of all the women in the world for Mr. I-can't-function-in-an-imperfect-world, Patty would be the last person I would expect this guy to hook up with. Not that there's anything wrong with the girl or anything but surely you see what I'm saying." the blue haired assassin says, waving his arms around like it somehow helps his point. Soul sighs heavily Black Star's theatrics before turning his attention back to Kid.

"So, have you talked to her about it?" Soul asks.

"No...we haven't been ignoring each other or anything. It's just...awkward I guess. I think Liz is starting to pick up on it too. Honestly I don't know how she'll react when she finds out." Kid says before leaning back in the chair as if even thinking about the situation exhausts him. Soul and Black Star look at each other knowingly. Black Star imagines Liz either A, turning into a pumpkin or B, going on a homicidal rampage and killing Kid in some painful and embarrassing way.

"You know you'll have to tell her soon. If you don't she'll find out and then you're royally fucked." says Black Star as he takes a drink of his coffee. Soul nods in agreement.

"I know, I just don't know how to tell her. I don't even know how to talk to Patty about this." Kid says depressingly.

"Well, how do you feel about it? That would be a good place to start." Soul points out. Kid nods before taking a second to think about it. Black Star takes another sip of his coffee, still trying to understand this fucked up situation. He knows that Patty isn't always the goofy, immature girl she acts like but out of all the women he's ever met Patty would be the last he'd ever see Kid to wind up with.

"I...I do like her. I know how Patty acts, but there's much more to her than she lets us see. Not only that but she's not all care free, she does get her feelings hurt like the rest of us, that's actually how this started, and when I think about her being sad all I want to do is comfort her." Kid answers honestly. Black Star and Soul stare at the heart-felt speech Kid gives before he becomes aware of their burrowing gazes. "What?" he asks nervously, looking back and forth between them.

"I just...never thought I'd ever hear such lovey dovey stuff come out of your mouth, dude." Black Star says, still staring at Kid. Kid gives him a droll stare before he hangs his head in his hands again.

"I have to agree. I mean it's cool, but still can't believe it." Soul agrees. Kid sighs before leaning forward on the table. "Okay, so obviously you like her, now all you have to do is talk to Patty, figure out how she feels about you, and go from there."

"You _what?_" Tsubaki, Maka, and Liz exclaim simultaneously as Patty confesses to them. Patty has her hands up defensively, waiting for their heads to explode.

"I kissed Kid last night." Patty repeats. She had decided to invite her friends and her sister on a shopping trip to get them alone, knowing the boys would have nothing to do with it. Tsubaki looks over to Liz, sitting across the cafe table from her, who is now glaring at her sister.

"That little weasel, I swear when I see him again I'll murder the little prick! Taking advantage of my little sister..." Liz growls as she crushes the paper cup her hot chocolate was in, the brown liquid flowing between her fingers and dripping onto the table. Honestly, Tsubaki doesn't think Kid is capable of taking advantage of anyone, save for in a battle, but she can see how Liz can see it that way, being protective of Patty and all. Patty quickly gets her sister's attention before her anger boils past the point of no return.

"He didn't take advantage of me! I kissed him too." she says, this giving her sister some amount of pause.

"Well...oh hell, I don't know! Maybe I'm over reacting, I don't know." Liz says before sighing heavily.

"Honestly I'm still in shock from the fact it was Kid." Maka chimes in finally. Patty gives her a questioning stare. "Don't get me wrong, Kid's nice and handsome and so on but I just didn't think of all people _he _would be your first kiss." She explains.

"I have to agree." Tsubaki joins in shyly. Patty thinks for a moment and then nods, seeing it herself.

"So have you two talked about it since last night?" Liz asks finally. Patty shakes her head. "Well, Patty, I love you with everything I am, and I know you can take care of yourself. So if you want to date him, I support it, but if that little shit even thinks about hurting you in _any_ form or fashion, I'll cut his dick off with a dull spoon." Liz says evilly. Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki laugh nervously as they see the fire in her eyes, the tall, dark blonde girl undoubtedly picturing the act in her mind.

"Okay, since that is settled. I wanted to talk to you guys about it." Patty finally says. The three other girls look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Liz asks.

"Well...like I said, we haven't talked about what happened and honestly I wouldn't know what to say if he were here right now." Patty admits. The three girls nod in understanding.

"Well, do you want to date him?" Maka asks, taking a sip of her tea. Patty thinks about it for a second.

"Um...I guess...yeah. I mean, I know he has that whole symmetry thing, but honestly I find it cute. He has a sense of style and is sweet when he wants to be..."

"Well, the best thing you can do is talk to him, sis. I mean, we'll be here for you obviously but this is between you and him. Just don't be afraid to say what's on your mind." Liz says. Patty nods before taking a sip of her coffee.

The three girls spend the next few hours looking through store after store, trying to get Patty's mind off of Kid related issues for the time being. As they leave a dress shop, Liz points over to a Victoria Secret store. "Let's pop in there for a sec, I need some new bras." As the girls enter the store, Liz goes off towards a section of bras while the other three just browse over the selection of underwear. Tsubaki has been in these stores before but today she finds herself looking more closely at the selections, imagining what she would look like in them. Her thoughts suddenly go to Black Star. _Would he like to see me in them?_

"Looking for something that Black Star might like?" Maka whispers from behind her teasingly.

"Looking for something Soul might like?" Tsubaki teases back. Maka sticks her tongue out at her before looking at the same section.

"How 'bout this?" Maka says picking up a dark blue bra with black lace around the top. She hands it to Tsubaki who can't help but blush at the thought of it. Maka takes it from her before holding it up to Tsubaki's chest, who immediately goes red in the face but doesn't protest. "You should really get it Tsubaki. It matches your eyes and Black Star would really like it." Maka says grinning. Tsubaki hesitates before taking the bra. Maka looks down at the shelf again before pulling a pair of matching panties.

"Thanks...now let's find you something." Tsubaki says with a grin. It's Maka's turn to go red as Tsubaki drags her through the sections they haven't gone to yet. "Oh this is perfect." Tsubaki says, producing a red, silky bra with see-through material between a swirling designs on the cups. Maka covers her cheeks at the sight of it.

"I don't know Tsubaki...that's very...exposing."

"Oh come on, you'd look great in it and I bet Soul would love to see it too." Tsubaki winks playfully. Maka goes even redder when Tsubaki looks down again and produces a matching thong. "This would definitely seal the deal, Maka."

"Maybe...it's just...I don't know." Maka says unsure. Tsubaki places a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Maka. Red always looks good on you and whenever you finally tell Soul how you feel this could be very handy." Tsubaki says honestly. Maka hesitates for a long moment before finally taking the items. The girls pay for their purchases before calling a taxi and heading back to Maka's place.

"You!" Liz says as she drops her bags at the door and sees Kid sitting on the sofa. Kid goes bleach white as Liz walks over to him with a determined face before snatching Kid up by the earlobe and pulling him into the next room, Kid complaining all the way. Patty gaps and goes to defend him when Maka and Tsubaki stop her.

"He'll be alright. She's just gonna talk to him." they tell her before she begrudgingly slides down on to the couch beside Soul.

"Let me guess, Patty told them?" Soul asks.

"Kid told you?" Maka asks. Soul nods to her question and she does the same to his.

"Man, it was nice knowing him." Black Star says, shaking his head.

"Liz won't be too harsh on him, I'm sure." Tsubaki says, unsure. They all go quiet, trying to hear anything from the next room. They sit in silence for a few minutes before finally Kid reappears with Liz behind him. Patty can't help but bolt from the couch and rush over to Kid, who appears to be unharmed.

"Can we talk for a sec?" Kid asks. Patty nods hesitantly before he leads her into the other room.

"What did you say to him?" Black Star asks curiously.

"Basically that if he wants to date her he needs to not be a pussy about it and tell her. And that if he hurts her in any way I'll tear him a new asshole." she says, falling on the couch and kicking her feet up on the wooden coffee table. Black Star and Soul can't help but snicker as Maka and Tsubaki shake their heads at their partners' immaturity. Kid and Patty come back after a few minutes and everyone makes a point to see their now interlocking hands.

"We're official," Patty says, grinning. Kid can't help but blush as Soul and Black Star give him a thumbs up. Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz give Patty supporting smiles before they all come back into the living room.

"We'll see you all tomorrow." Tsubaki says as she slips her shoes on and picks up some of her bags from earlier in the day.

"Okay, good night you two." Maka says, waving. Soul waves silently from the couch as his basketball game continues on the TV. Black Star and Tsubaki wave back before disappearing out the door.

"Those two make such a cute couple." Tsubaki says, referring to Patty and Kid.

"I still can't believe it honestly. I know they say opposites attract but it doesn't really hit you until you see it I guess." Black Star says walking with two of Tsubaki's bags over his shoulder. Tsubaki laughs at his comment as they make their way home.

"Black Star, do you ever think about asking a girl out?" Tsubaki asks shyly. Black Star grins at the question.

"All the time. I just never know who I should ask. Why, you know someone who likes me?" Black Star asks jokingly. Tsubaki turns away as her face blushes.

"No, I was...just wondering."

"Are you okay?" Black Star asks, sensing a change in her. Tsubaki looks back to him with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Black Star keeps his eyes on her for another moment before deciding that it isn't worth the effort to find out, if she wants him to know what's wrong then she can just tell him when she's ready or not. They walk the rest of the way in silence before they reach their apartment. Black Star lays the bags down on the table before walking over to the couch and turning on the TV.

"I'm going to take a shower." Tsubaki says before disappearing into the bathroom. Black Star listens for the door to shut before he gets up from the couch with a wicked smirk. Sneaking over to the table, he looks for the one bag that really caught his attention when he picked it up: Victoria's Secret. Curiosity courses through him as he quietly opens the bag, and is then struck cold by what he sees. A blue bra with black lace around the edges with matching panties. He can't help but stare down into the bag for a moment before he quickly closes it back and goes back to the couch.

_Holy mother of all that is holy!_ He thinks to himself as he pictures Tsubaki in the underwear he just saw. Her perfect, C cup breasts would be perfect in them, not to mention the panties would look amazing on her hips. He lets the TV play as he imagines Tsubaki with him. He can't help the quickly growing bulge in his pants as he imagines Tsubaki kissing him while straddling his hips. Finally, unable to stand it, Black Star turns off the TV and goes down the hall to his room. He quietly shuts the door before undoing is pants to free himself.

He wastes no time as he lays back on his bed and wraps his fingers around his trembling cock, wishing it was Tsubaki who was pleasuring him. He breathes her name lowly as he strokes himself. Oh god how he would kill to have her to tough him, how much he would kill to be inside her. He sinks his teeth into the side of his hand to muffle the sound of her name as he works himself close to an orgasm.

"Black Sta-AH!" Tsubaki yells as she suddenly opens the door and sees him. His face goes red as he sees her there, a towel wrapped around her as her long, wet hair droops around her shoulders. He quickly covers himself as she covers her mouth with her hands out of shock.

"Didn't you ever learn to knock!" he yells, cursing everything in existence.

"I'm sorry I...I heard...you said my name..." she stammers. His face goes even redder as he shuts his eyes tightly and starts to bang his head against the wall softly.

"Black Star-"

"No, I already know what you're going to say. I know you don't like me the same way I obviously like you so just get out and leave me alone." he says, cutting her off angrily. Tsubaki can't help but stare at him. He's no longer the self-confident Black Star she has grown to love. He's an uncertain man and the pain she feels in his voice makes her want to hold him.

"Black Star wai-" she tries again.

"I said just get out!" he yells at her, cutting her off again. This time her own anger is ignited. With a vicious growl she stomps over till she can feel the heat from his body.

"I love you you stupid idiot!" she screams as she draws back and slaps him across the face. Black Star stares blankly, dumbfounded, his cheek now marked with a red hand print. He doesn't know which one surprises him more: the fact that she just hit him or that she said she loved him. He stares into her dark blue eyes as his cheek starts to sting.

Tsubaki stares into Black Star's eyes as she realizes what she just did. "Black Star..." she starts as her eyes start to tear up. With a heavy sob she buries her face in her hands before running from the room and into her own, locking the door behind her. Black Star watches her leave, his body going instantly cold without her presence.

"Tsubaki," he says as he zips his pants and rushes to her door and starts knocking rapidly with no reply. "Tsubaki please. I'm sorry I yelled at you, please just..." he doesn't finish the sentence as he listens through the door to hear her soft sobs. Guilt lacerates his heart as he hears her crying over the exchange. Feeling like a total dumb ass, he rushes out of the apartment, hopping what he has in mind will work.

Tsubaki lays on her bed, her wet hair sticking to her burning cheeks as tears pour from her eyes. She had imagined what would happen when she finally told Black Star how she felt, but she never knew it would happen so poorly in reality. How could she have hit him? He was embarrassed and hurt because he thought she didn't feel the same way and she hit him for it. Yes she was angry with him for yelling at her but that was no excuse to hurt him. She starts to sob harder as she remembers the big, red hand print on his face as he stared at her. _I'm such a stupid bitch_, she thinks at herself.

She then becomes aware of the light knocking sound coming from behind her. She roles over to see Black Star, looking in through her window, something that wouldn't bother her so much if their apartment wasn't four stories up. She quickly jumps from the bed and opens the window for him. He climbs into the room before he quickly wraps her in a tight embrace. Tsubaki stares, dumbfounded by his actions. While Black Star is kind and loving, he isn't afraid to hit a woman, something that would disgust her but to him it's more of an equality thing. If men can hit men and woman can hit woman, then men can hit women and women and hit men. Of course he didn't go around hitting women but he wasn't afraid to return a blow if he felt wronged. Tsubaki finds herself returning the hug and burying her face into his shoulder as another round of sobbing hits her.

"I'm so sorry Tsubaki. I never should have yelled at you." he whispers to her. The sincerity in his voice only makes her cry more, even after she hit him he's only worried for her. How can she possibly deserve him?

"No...I'm sorry," she says, pulling back and wiping her tears away. "I never should have hit you. You didn't deserve it." Black Star smiles softly at her.

"Nah, I deserve more than that most of the time." he says jokingly and she can't help but giggle through her tears. Black Star's face goes more serious. "Tsubaki, is it true?" he asks. She goes silent, giving him a confused look. "When you slapped me, you said 'I love you', do you mean it?"

Tsubaki's face goes blood red at the question. Honestly she doesn't even remember saying it, but why else would he ask. Nervously, she nods her head slowly. Black Star can't help but smile at the confirmation. _She loves me. _Black Star can't help himself as he dips his head down to capture her mouth with his own. His head starts to spin as her kiwi scent fills his nostrils. He had always imagined her lips to be soft, but actually feeling them against his own is an experience of itself, and the taste of her mouth is enough to make him drunk.

Tsubaki's mind goes completely blank as she feels Black Star's mouth on hers. Over and over she has imagined this moment, fantasied how it would happen, and she can't lie that there have been a few where she was wrapped only in a towel. She reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck as his arms go around her. While his body is covered in scars from their battles together his lips are soft and tender, their taste reminding her of red wine. Tsubaki brushes her hands through her hair as she draws him closer so that she can deepen the kiss.

Black Star can't help but smile as Tsubaki moans when their tongues brush against each other. He pulls her closer to him as he softly explores her mouth with his own. All of a sudden he feels her towel slip from between them and feels the soft, silky skin of her back against his fingers. He pulls back and can't help but stare at her body. Her perky, cream colored breasts, her smooth, delectable stomach, and the sweet folds of the V between her legs.

"You're so beautiful Tsubaki," Black Star breathes as Tsubaki goes red. She starts to try and cover herself with her hands but finds she can't move when she sees his beautiful green eyes staring at her.

"Really?" she asks, almost breathlessly. Black Star nods as he stares into her dark blue eyes that are filled with joy, confusion, self-consciousness, and so many more emotions. Tsubaki bites her bottom lip nervously as she slowly takes Black Star's hand and places it over her right breast.

Black Star can't breathe as Tsubaki leads his hand to her breast. He smiles as he feels the soft, delicate skin under his fingers as her hardened nipple teases his palm. He gives her a light squeeze that succeeds in making her moan softly. She pins him with a hungry stare that leaves him completely off guard. She quickly pushes her lips against his again before pulling back and going to her knees in front of him.

"I want to touch you too." she breaths as she undoes his pants to free his re-hardened cock. Black Star can't breathe as he feels Tsubaki wrap her soft hands on his body. He moans loudly as she strokes him slowly, pleasure shooting through him. However, he doesn't miss the fact that her hand is trembling. He finds it sweet in away, even though she can act confident she's still the uncertain girl that makes his heart burn.

"You're the best Tsubaki." he whispers to reassure her. Tsubaki looks up at him as he leans his head back in pleasure. Honestly she doesn't know what she's doing. She imagined doing this with him a few times, but never has she had this experience, and she can't help but blush at his size, being a bit bigger than she would have thought him to be. Deciding it is time to be bold, she leans forward and swirls her tongue around his tip before taking him into her mouth and he gasps at the sudden sensation. She moans softly at the salty taste of his skin, the taste making her crave it even more. She slowly reaches lower to take his sac into her palm and gently massages it. She slowly nods her head back and forth, taking time to pull back and lick him from base to tip every few seconds.

Black Star moans even louder as he feels Tsubaki's warm mouth encircle his cock. He shudders when he feels her mouth vibrate from a soft moan, the sensation almost enough to drive him over the edge. It takes every bit of will power for him to just release then and there. He hisses when she pulls back to lick him, her tongue teasing him as she slides it up his cock. His head spins as she feels her warm hand gently grasp his sac, her soft fingers massaging him.

"Dear god Tsubaki. I...I can't last much longer." he breaths against his pleasure. Tsubaki sucks him harder till he can't fight it anymore. With a moan of pure ecstasy, he releases in her mouth. She jerks at the sudden warmth that quickly fills her mouth, but then moans as she finds the taste pleasing before she swallows every drop he releases, taking time stroke him slowly to drain him completely.

"Tsu-Tsubaki...I'm sorry, I should have warned you." he stammers nervously. She smiles up at him before standing and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be. I love the way you taste." she says. He smiles at her before he pulls her in for the hottest, most passionate kiss of her life. Never in her wildest dreams has she imagined him kissing her like this, like she is the air he needs to breathe, his only means of existence. The two of them have been partners for years now, have been on adventures that seem impossible, and have even saved the world, but never in her life has she thought of someone kissing her the way Black Star is kissing her now. And when she feels the soft sheets of her bed against her back as Black Star gently lays himself on top of her, she can't imagine what will come next.


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up everyone! Okay, quick heads up, there isn't going to be much romance in this one. It's actually going to be more action packed and more focused on the main story. Also, we get to see an old character return with a few changes I made to him. Enjoy and don't be afraid to tap that review button.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Maka and Soul

Maka stares at Tsubaki, dumbfounded. The dark haired weapon had apparently told Black Star that she loved him and now they are a couple, the idea of them together still baffling to her. "So, how did you tell him?" Tsubaki goes a shade of red at Liz's innocent question, which makes Liz lean forward with curiosity.

"Okay, now you _have_ to tell us." Liz says as she takes another bite of her sandwich. The small group of girls had been dying to know the details since they saw the two of them walk up the steps of the Academy, hand in hand. Tsubaki couldn't have looked happier when she took the top step, Black Star's fingers laced with hers, a genuinely happy smile on his face and not the cocky smirk Maka is so used to.

"Well...we, um..." Tsubaki starts, hesitating. Liz's eyes go wide before she starts to cough on her food.

"You had sex." Liz finally accuses, the look on Tsubaki's face confirming her suspicions Maka and Patty's jaw hit the floor as Liz laughs hysterically before coming around their lunch table and hugging Tsubaki proudly while the dark haired girl's face goes completely red. "Oh come on, we're all adults here. So come on, details details."

"Well...it started out in an argument." Tsubaki starts shyly. Liz makes wide eyes at Maka and Patty while they listen intently. "I had gotten out of the shower and we started arguing. I hit him...and ran to my room, and started crying."

"And he came in to comfort you?" Maka asks.

"Well, I wouldn't let him in. So he climbed up to my window." All their eyes go wide.

"But you live on the fourth floor!" the other three girls exclaim in unison.

"Yeah," Tsubaki says, blushing some more. "Well, I let him in and he just hugged me. Apparently I said I liked him when I hit him but I don't remember saying it. He asked if it was true and I said yes. After that we started kissing and...well..." Tsubaki says, blushing near the end of the sentence. Liz can't help herself as she laughs harder.

"They say make up sex is the best kind, next to angry sex." Liz says between laughs of pride, which just make Tsubaki turn even redder.

"How romantic," Patty chimes in, unaffected by her sister's comments.

"Really, I wish I had a guy like that." Maka says, thinking of a certain white haired 'cool' guy.

"You'll find someone Maka, really." Tsubaki says with a knowing look. Maka sighs quietly as Maka takes another bite of her lunch.

* * *

"Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. I have a message for you from Lord Death," Sid says coming up to them in the hall. The four girls stop and listen to the tall, blue skinned zombie. "Lord Death wants to see you all in the Death Room. Soul, Black Star and Kid will be waiting for you there."

The girls thanks him for the message and waste no time before going to the Death Room. Once there, they are met by a rather large group: Lord Death, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona with Ragnarok formed on his back, Dr. Stein, Maka's father Death Scythe, and Yang with her two weapons by her side. The girls stare at the group with confusion as they approach Lord Death's platform.

"Bout time you guys showed up." Soul says rudely, which Maka answers with a punch to the side. He growls at her while rubbing his side as Lord Death steps forward.

"Thank you all for coming. Now, I'm sure you all are wondering what's going on. We have had reports of a creature attacking towns in southern Alaska. Apparently a creature that has his own weapon partner has been laying waste to several towns in a random order, attacking everything in sight. Just a few hours ago we got word that the creature is actually a wolf-man, one most of you are familiar with." Lord Death explains.

"Free," Maka growls, remembering the immortal wolf-man who worked for Medusa. All of them, save for Yang and her weapons, take a more serious attitude towards the situation.

"You are correct. The wolf-man Free has apparently found himself a weapon partner and is quickly learning how to use them. Given your history with him, I'm sending all of you. Normally, we would have you take his life, but that is not the case here. We want you to take him and his weapon alive." Lord Death explains further. The group inhales sharply at Lord Death's request.

"Why on earth would you want him alive?" Maka asks in outrage.

"Maka-" Death Scythe begins when his daughter gives him a peevish glare, which makes him back down. Normally she would not question Lord Death like this but this situation calls for it.

"Something has changed with him," Dr. Stein chimes in, turning the large gear in his head. "From our reports of him, he no longer has the witch's eye."

The group gasps at the information. Maka remembers the eye, decorated with red runes, sitting Free's human face and wolf-man form. "Apparently someone has taken it from him and is somehow using it to control him. We want you to capture him and bring him back so that we can possibly track who ever it is using it. We also believe who ever is controlling him is controlling his weapon." Dr. Stein continues. Maka growls low in her throat, but she can't fight Dr. Stein's logic.

"Also, normally we would not allow a new student to go on a mission such as this," Lord Death begins again, looking at Yang and her weapons. "However, with this many students accompanying you and their levels of skill, we are hoping that you will take a back seat and observe the battle. We are hoping that will also observe them as they battle this foe and take some experience from it. And since you are familiar with Maka and the rest of this group, I can't see a better opportunity."

* * *

"Its hot," Patty complains as they stand in the middle of a field Dr. Stein said that Free should pass through.

"Yeah, this time of year it gets up in the nineties in Alaska." Kid says, wiping sweat from his forehead. While the others take to the shade by the trees, Maka, Soul, and Crona stand vigilant. Maka and Soul hold a shared hatred for anything that has to do with the evil witch Medusa, including those who worked for her; Crona being the one exception. Like them, Crona also hates anything that reminds him of her. While she was his mother, the thought of her makes him sick as he remembers the years of experimentation, the cruelty she beat into him in order to make him a monster.

Maka stands out in the field, watching for any sign of the immortal wolf-man, Soul resting on her shoulder in his scythe form. Crona stands at her back, facing the opposite direction with Ragnarok in his sword form.

"Can we go sit down in the shade. I swear I'll be the only sword in existence to get a sun burn." asks Ragnarok from the red lipped mouth on his blade.

"No, we have to keep watch. Free could show up any second." Crona says. Ragnarok sticks his tongue out at Crona and goes quiet. Maka can't help but smile at the change in Crona. In the past year he has changed so much from the little scared boy she saved from the madness. She is glad she saved him, he's too good to let fall into the dark. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Yang approach them with two bottles of water.

"Here guys." she says, handing the waters to them.

"Thanks." Maka says before taking a drink and then sharing it with Soul who forms his human head out of the blade of his scythe form. Crona takes a gulp of his before sharing it with Ragnarok as well.

"Thanks Yang," Crona says. She smiles at him before returning to the shade. Maka watches her go when she suddenly hears something coming from her side of the field. She snaps her head back to watch the edge of the field, looking for any sign of movement. _There! _She sees something move just past the tree line, something big.

"I see him!" Maka says as she drops the bottle. Crona turns with Ragnarok raised as the rest rush out to join them. The weapons waste no time taking their weapon forms as their meisters ready themselves for battle. Yang rushes to Crona's side, her weapons taking the forms of short swords. Nicole's being a blue and silver form, the blade being a simple straight blade, the hilt being carved in the shape of girl's face with blue wings outstretched as the cross guard. Sally's form is similar but with red and black, her blade being serrated on one side. While Sally's hilt is also carved with a girl's face, the cross guard is two wicked looking spikes. Maka stares at the two swords. Over the past few days she has seen what those two swords can do in combat training. While she still isn't able to use more advanced techniques like soul resonance, Maka knows the girl can hold her own.

Maka's attention snaps back to the end of the field as she hears a tree fall. A few seconds later, Free bursts out of the trees, sending branches flying into the air and then showering down around him. Maka stares at the familiar, and yet completely different form. In his wolf-man form, Free stands about eight feet tall, covered in fur, his face elongated and wolf-like, the torn, stretched out remains of a pair of jeans on his legs. Just like the first time they met him, his right eye is a clear white, only instead of the witch's eye, his left eye socket has been sewn shut. Maka can't help but picture the strange, rune stamped ball in his head as he attacked them with magic he could hardly control. She also remembers that he didn't have any scars marking his body, being that he could heal his wounds instantly. Now, however, his body is marked with several long, dark gashes that look to have been stitched shut as well. Maka also can't help but notice the long, spiked mace he carries in his right hand.

"Maka, you see the scars?" Soul asks in his scythe form.

"Yeah, he didn't have them last time we met." she says.

"Maybe it happened after whoever took out the witch's eye?" Black Star suggests.

"I don't know. But remember, we have to take them alive." she reminds the others. Free lets out a loud, crazed roar before charging at them, his large mace raised. The meisters scatter as Free reaches them and brings the spiked ball down, sending dirt and grass into the air. The meisters take a circle formation around him, their weapons raised and ready to strike if necessary. "Immortal wolf-man Free, we have come to take you into custody, surrender now and we won't hurt you." Maka says firmly. The wolf-man growls in response.

"Guess he's not much of a talker now a days. Fine by me." Black Star says before rushing him. Free swings the mace, but Black Star ducks the attack and lands two long slashes across the wolf-man's stomach and then quickly retreats out of the mace's range. The wolf-man howls with pain as thin wisps of steam flow from the wounds and the wounds disappear.

"Maka, something's not right here. The last time we fought him he didn't react to attacks like that." Soul thinks to his meister in concern. Maka glares in confusion at the wolf-man. Soul is right, when they fought him in London for the first time, Soul ran him through with his scythe blade and Free didn't even react. Now he cries out in pain just from two cuts; something definitely isn't right.

The wolf-man turns his attention on Maka suddenly before hurling the mace at her, the spiked ball swinging around to strike her. Maka dodges the massive ball easily, only to be struck by a big, dark skined fist that suddenly forms out of the mace's handle. Maka falls to the ground, her face stinging from the attack, and looks to watch the mace hit the ground as a tall, dark skinned man. The weapon's head his shaved, his plaid shirt is ripped and torn in several places, as are his jeans. When he turns to face her, she can't help but gasp at his solid white eyes; but she can't even explain what she sees next. Sometimes, even when she doesn't want to, she is able to see the souls of people. Even a zombie like Sid has a soul, but this weapon does not, he's like an empty shelf collecting dust. She looks over to the wolf-man who is now fighting Crona and Ragnarok, and he, too, has no soul.

"Maka, talk to me! What's wrong?" Soul asks as he transforms back into his human form.

"They...they don't have souls." Maka says breathlessly, looking back and forth between Free and his weapon. In order for a weapon and their partner to work as a team, they have to synchronize their soul wavelengths, but these two don't have souls at all, and without them attacks that involved soul wavelengths are worthless against them.

Maka turns back to the weapon who is now standing over them, his right arm raised with the hand now a massive spiked ball. Soul doesn't waste a breath as he transforms his arm into a scythe blade, stretching from his elbow down. When the ball drops, Soul stops it with his blade. Sparks fly as the two clash against each other. Maka can't help but admire Soul's abilities on his own, while she knew Justin Law was a wonderful teacher, it's still amazing to see the results of his teachings. Maka forces herself off the ground and rushes towards them.

"Soul!" Maka yells before he dodges another attack and transforms again, landing in Maka's outstretched had. She spins him around and swings Soul to decapitate the weapon. While he may not have a soul, his still agile and blocks the attack with his mace-hand. He blocks two more attacks before dodging and then rushing back to Free to defend him from Crona. Free catches the mace in his weapon form to catch the Crona's next attack. Just before Ragnarok meets the mace, the demon sword uses his Scream Resonance, sending vibrations through the blade that actually damages the mace when they make contact. A loud screech of pain comes from the mace as it starts to bulge, the pain making the weapon want to change back to its human form. Free kicks Crona back, sending him to the ground. Before Crona can pull himself off the ground, the wolf-man is on him, his mace raised. Crona raises Ragnarok to block, knowing that the blow will most likely kill him. Free lets out a vicious roar before bringing down the mace.

Crona opens his eyes when he hears the ring of metal on metal to see Yang there, standing with Sally and Nichole's blades crossed over her head, the spiked ball wedged between them. Crona watches in amazement as she pushes the ball up like it weighs nothing and then lays Free's midsection open with her swords. The wolf-man howls in pain before Black Star and Kid draw him away. Maka rushes over to check on him, Soul resting on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she says as she and Yang kneel over him. He nods and then looks to Yang, still amazed by her.

"How did you do that?" he asks. She smiles as her cheeks go a light red.

"Nicole is my primary defense, but when I cross their blades Nicole can bounce her soul wavelength between them and make it stronger. It can basically stop any attack." she explains shyly. Crona stares at her for a moment before Maka helps him to his feet and they return to the fight, only Black Star and Tsubaki have vanished. Kid dodges the wolf-man's swings easily, raining shots on him with no effect except making him even angrier. Suddenly Kid jumps over the wolf-man as a large stone comes flying at the immortal wolf-man and smashes against his back. The wolf-man turns and snarls at Black Star who stands at the tree line, sticking his tongue out at the enraged wolf-man.

"Come and get me you over-sized poodle! Why don't you try fighting someone bigger than you, like a real man!" Black Star calls obnoxiously. The wolf-man hurls his weapon at Black Star who easily jumps the attack and then makes a run for the trees, Free fast on his heels. Maka, Crona, Yang, and Kid chase after the two as Black Star leads Free into the thick tree cover, the wolf-man smashing and knocking over trees as they go till the others lose sight of them and have to follow the trail of destruction. Suddenly, they hear the rattling of chains and the distressed cries of the wolf-man. They follow the trail till they come upon Black Star, sitting on top of the angry wolf-man who is wrapped from head to toe in Tsubaki's chain, which hangs from her pony tail as she stands beside him in her human form. Black Star laughs in triumph as the weapons take their human forms and walk over to congratulate him.

Black Star slaps the subdued Free on his hairy shoulder as he continues to laugh at his success. "Maybe next time you'll think twice be-" Black Star cuts off as his eyes go wide, his mouth spraying blood as he falls forward. Tsubaki covers her mouth with her hands as she sees Black Star hit the ground face first, Free's mace partner standing behind him, his spiked ball hand covered in blood. She freezes as the weapon jumps up to bring his spiked hand down her. Just before his hand hits her, the weapon goes flying back as gunshots ring out. Maka looks to Kid who his holding Liz and Patty in their pistol forms, up side down as is his preference. Soul, Kid, and Crona rush after the weapon as Yang and Maka rush to check on Tsubaki as Nicole and Sally run to Black Star. Tsubaki tries to reach for Black Star but Nicole and Maka hold her back as she screams in outrage through her tears.

"Tsubaki calm down! Nicole has first aid. He'll be fine, he's too stubborn to die anyways!" Yang struggles to say as Tsubaki tries to reach him. Maka looks over to where the boys have knocked the mace weapon unconscious and are now dragging him over to the girls.

* * *

Tsubaki sits outside of the school infirmary, her face buried against Maka's shoulder as she sobs uncontrollably. Maka stokes her hair softly, her heart aching for her friend. When Maka and Soul met Crona for the first time, Soul had been badly injured from the fight and Maka fell into a bad depression, feeling responsible because he had taken the wound to protect her.

"Shh, he's going to be okay Tsubaki. Dr. Stein and Mira are going to fix him up good as new." Maka says trying to calm her down. Dr. Stein and Mira Naigus, Sid's former weapon partner and acting school nurse, are some of the best physicians in Death City, but even with that knowledge, Tsubaki doesn't stop crying.

"I should've been there," Tsubaki breaths through her sobs. "I-I should have s-sensed him. If I had B-Black Star wouldn't have g-gotten hurt." she says before squeezing Maka tighter. Maka's heart breaks for her.

"Tsubaki there was nothing you could've done. Even if you had sensed him Black Star wouldn't have been able to dodge it and you wouldn't have been able to stop the attack without getting yourself hurt too." Maka says softly.

"I don't care!" Tsubaki growls through her tears, looking up to glare at Maka. Tsubaki realizes the harshness of her tone and then grabs Maka in a tight hug, crying again. "I'm sorry Maka. I know you're trying to help, I really do," Tsubaki sobs.

"Its okay Tsubaki. I know what you're going through. Just let it out." Maka says softly, stroking her hair more. She looks over at Soul, who is sitting in a chair across the hall from them, watching the two with a depressed frown on his face. She knows exactly how he feels too: his friend is hurt and he can't do anything about it. She knows he hates to feel helpless or useless, she was the same way when he was hurt. Even now when she catches a glimpse of the scar that goes from his lefts shoulder to his right hip, her stomach contracts at the memory of him being hurt and her being powerless while he was wounded.

The door to the infirmary opens suddenly as Dr. Stein and Mira step out. Tsubaki pulls away abruptly, tears still running down her burning cheeks. "He's alright," Dr. Stein says happily as he adjusts his glasses. "He has a minor skull fracture and he'll be on bed rest for a few weeks, but he'll be good as new before you know it." Tsubaki's smile stretches across her face as she lunges at Stein and Mira and captures them in a tight embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you so much," she says as she gives them both a hard squeeze. Neither of them react other than to hug her back. "Can I see him?" Tsubaki asks frantically.

"He's asleep right now, but you can go in as long as your quiet." Mira says behind her white bandages that cover her face and neck. Tsubaki nods before rushing into the room, careful not to make a sound. Maka and Soul enter quietly and find Tsubaki kneeling by his bed, pressing his hand to her forehead. Maka can't help but smile as Tsubaki places her lips on the back of his knuckles and smiles sadly at him, even though he's unconscious and has the better portion of his head covered in bandages. Maka feels her heart swell for the two, wishing that she could love someone like Tsubaki loves Black Star. She looks down and Soul's hand, just inches from her own. It wouldn't take much for her to just reach over and take it into hers. She starts to reach for it, but then stops and forgets about it. She wants to, she really _really _wants to, but fear of what he will do stops her.

The image of him taking her hand proudly makes her heart beat in her throat, but the thought of him shoving it away or rejecting her makes it shatter. All she wants to do is to feel his fingers entwined with hers. She snaps back to reality as Soul taps her elbow and gives her a thumbs up with a questioning look. _You okay?_ She nods at his unspoken question before he points his thumb over his shoulder, asking if she wants to leave. Maka looks back to Tsubaki before nodding and turning to leave. They walk out of the room and close the door behind them.

"It breaks the heart to see him like that. So strong and caring." Dr. Stein says as he pulls out a crooked cigaret and lights it. "I need to talk to you guys, in private." Dr. Stein says as he leads them down the hall and into his empty classroom.

"Alright, we have a problem," Dr. Stein begins as he closes the door while Maka sits on his desk top while Soul leans against it. "As Maka told me when you all got back, Free and his weapon didn't have souls. This was shocking to us because without souls, they shouldn't have bodies at all, but then that also led to a hypothesis."

"What do you think happened?" Soul asks. Dr. Stein inhales his cigaret and blows out a puff of smoke.

"I think we were wrong at first. As you two are well aware of, when someone is killed, their body dissolves, leaving the soul behind. When I brought Sid back to life I used his soul to recreate his body. When I did this, the soul recreated his body exactly the way it was when he died, hence the hole in his head. I believe someone recreated the procedure, but instead of returning the souls, they kept them and used them to control Free and his weapon. Those two are basically big remote controlled toys." Dr. Stein explains. Maka and Soul look at each other, amazed.

"But, how were they able to kill him? He's supposed to be immortal." Maka asks, dumbfounded. Dr. Stein takes another drag of his cigaret.

"I believe who ever did it removed the witch's eye first, then some how used it to kill him. Honestly this is just a theory. While its the most likely scenario, I could be completely wrong." Maka and Soul go quiet as they process the information. "Also," Dr. Stein continues, "Lord Death has ordered that your group will be our go-to-people if anymore show up in this condition, only next time I'll be coming with. Maka, your ability to see souls is impressive, but I'm more astute at it, no offense. If more like them show up, I may be able to sense the connection between their bodies and their souls and just _may_ be able to follow it back to the controllers." Soul looks at him in confusion.

"Wait, why don't you just try it on Free and his weapon?"

"Because, after we finally got them strapped down and ready for examination, they both disintegrate right on the table." Maka and Soul gasp at the information. Free is dead. The thought of the immortal werewolf actually being dead sounds impossible. Having fought him in the past they were familiar with his regenerating abilities and had seen his body take major punishment without so much as blinking from it, not to mention he could also use magic at the time with the witch's eye.

"So, we just sit around and hope that who ever did this to Free does it to someone else?" Soul asks almost outraged.

"I don't like it either, but we don't have a choice. For now we just have to go about our business till whoever did this makes their next move." Dr. Stein says dryly. Maka stays quiet accepting the circumstances. Against her own will, she feels sorry for Free. While the bastard was cruel and didn't deserve the least bit of mercy, he didn't deserve this. Hell, she wouldn't even wish this on the Kishin if he was still alive. Whoever did this is going to pay for it and Maka can't wait to serve it to them.

* * *

**Okay, I just want to ask what does anyone think of my character Yang so far? I know she hasn't shown up much just yet but she'll actually be appearing a little more later on. Also, I don't know when I'll actually be able to get these chapters posted. My internet is sucking right now so I'm going to try and get all the chapters I have written already posted and hopefully my internet will get fixed so I can post more frequently. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up guys! Okay, this one is actually going to have a little of both. Hope everyone enjoys and please leave a comment or review.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Soul

Soul lifts himself off the floor, his nose bleeding not only from Blair's latest post-bath cat walk through the living room but also from Maka. While normally she would just give him a Maka-Chop with one of her hard back books, this morning she decided to just draw back and smash his face in bare handed. _Damn, the girl should do boxing,_ Soul thinks as he picks himself off the floor and reaches for a tissue. He wipes the blood from his lip and chin before pressing it to his nose and going to the bathroom.

Soul curses as he sees the massive bruise in the center of his face as he dabs the tissue at his nostrils. He opens the door to the bathroom to get more tissue when he's met with Maka, standing just outside. He flinches, not only because her sudden appearance startles him but also because he's expecting her to punch him again. To his surprise she actually hands him a bag of cotton balls, her face completely blank of emotion. He eyes her suspiciously before taking the bag and stuffing two of the balls into his nose.

"Thanks," Soul says sullenly as he closes the bag.

"Welcome, and I'm sorry." she says not looking at him.

"Forgive me if I'm not quick to forgive you." he says as he sets the bag on the kitchen table before going to the fridge.

"I'm off to work you guys. See you later!" Blair says as she appears across the room, wearing a purple corset, a black short skirt that barely goes below her pubic area, a tight leather jacket with the words 'Meow Meow' on the back, and her witch's hat with her long purple hair draped over her shoulders. The cat smiles at them, acting oblivious to the obvious pain Soul is in at her expense. She walks out the door with her natural, feline smile without a care in the world. Soul growls at the cat-witch, while she can be friendly and is actually capable of behaving appropriately, he can't stand it when she flaunts around the apartment in just a towel or nothing at all.

It also pisses him off that Maka hits him every time he gets a nose bleed from it. He can't help it that it turns him on a little when he sees the cat-woman's perfectly sculpted body. The only thing is, he actually isn't _that _attracted to her. While her body is stunning and most men would kill to have a woman like Blair walk around their house naked, Soul prefers a girl with a smaller frame, with breasts that would fit easily in his hands, like a certain blond psychopath with the compulsive disorder that forces her to bash his skull in.

"I don't see why you're growling at her. She's just doing what you like." Maka says sullenly. Soul turns on her with a glare, his anger hitting its boiling point.

"I don't want her to walk around naked Maka. I'm a human being, every man on earth would get a nose bleed seeing her naked. Jesus Christ!" Soul yells as he stomps off to his room, Maka gaping at him. Soul slams his door with enough force to rattle the door frame. He falls backward on the bed and digs the heels of his hands into his eyes in frustration. _Why can't I just tell Maka how I feel?_ Soul can't think of a time when he didn't have feelings for Maka. On the first day they met, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He remembers her in that black long coat and short plaid skirt she wears, it made him think of a teenaged girl Van Helsing and find her completely adorable, even today he still thinks the same thing.

He sighs heavily as he lets the past go and just lays on the bed, depressed.

"Soul..." he hears on the other side of his door. It cracks open an inch, showing Maka on the other side, she opens it more, revealing her in a cream colored blouse and jeans. "Can I talk to you?" she asks, looking at the floor.

"Yeah," Soul sighs as he lays back on the bed. Maka walks over quietly and sets beside him, keeping her back to him. "Maka...I-"

"No," she interrupts him. "I'm sorry. I have no right to hit you. You can't help being attracted to her. I shouldn't get angry just because she's your type." she says sullenly. Soul raises up now but Maka keeps her eyes hidden from him.

"Maka she isn't my type." Soul protests again.

"Then why does your nose bleed then. I don't see why you can't be honest with me. It's obvious you like her. I don't agree with it because you know how Blair is with men, but its your choice." Maka says, her tone becoming slightly more aggressive.

"I _am_ being honest with you Maka," Soul says again, his tone matching Maka's. "Maka I'm human. When I see a pair of breasts it turns me on, but that doesn't mean I want to _be _with her." Maka finally turns to face him, her eyes glaring at him with anger, but he doesn't miss the tears running down her cheeks. He stares at her for a moment, confused.

"Oh yeah, then who _do_ you want to be with?" she asks angrily. Soul stares at her angry, tear filled eyes with confusion. He tries to force his mouth to say 'you' but his throat goes dry at the very thought. Maka sneers at him when he doesn't answer her. "That's what I thought." she says, pushing herself off the bed and stomping towards the door. She turns back to face him, giving him a merciless glare. "I don't care anymore Soul, not like its any of my business who you do or don't want be with. What's it to me?" she says as she stomps through the apartment and slams her own door.

Soul doesn't mean for his anger to ignite, but he can't stop it as it does. Grabbing his jacket, he slides his shoes on and walks out of the apartment, slamming the door as he leaves. He storms down to the public parking lot where his bike is parked, slides on his helmet, and punches the gas, the bike screeching out of the lot. He bolts down the road at full speed, taking turns like the devil himself is on his heels. He soon finds himself outside Death City, the Nevada desert stretching out before him. He slowly lets off the gas and lets the bike slowly come to a stop on top of a sand dune. He slides off the bike before jerking his helmet off and throwing it away with grunt of anger.

He grabs at his own hair and lets out all his anger in vicious scream. _How the _fuck_ can I possibly have feelings for that girl?_ Soul kicks up a cloud of sand as his anger pours out of him, thinking of nothing but the skinny slip of girl that can set his heart on fire and shatter it all at the same time. Suddenly exhausted, he falls down to sit in the sand, the hot desert sun beating down on him, he pulls off his jacket as a cool breeze blows over his moist skin. He sits and lets the hot sun bake his skin as he stares out over the desert in silence.

"Well that was dramatic." Soul jumps as she looks over his should to see Kid, standing behind him in a white button up shirt and light blue shorts.

"What the hell dude? Sneaking up on people isn't cool." Kid shrugs as he walks over and sits down beside Soul.

"What happened?" Soul asks, leaning back on his hands.

"Me and Maka had a fight."

"_Really_?" Kid asks sarcastically, which succeeds in making Soul a little more pissed than he was a second ago.

"Look man, I'm not in the mood for sarcasm right now. So either say what you got to say or leave me alone." Soul snaps.

"Okay, well, I'm assuming this argument started with Blair, correct?" Soul nods. "And I'm guessing Maka hit you, like usual, and you finally blew your stack, correct?" Again, Soul nods. "And I'm going to wager that this argument would have ended in a completely different way if you had just told her how you feel. Your thoughts?" Soul sighs heavily, his anger completely evaporated.

"I know Kid. And I tried, but I froze. She was right there, practically begging me to say it, but I just couldn't do it." Soul says, feeling defeated. Soul, for several months now, has had suspicions that Maka likes him too, being that she keeps smacking him when Blair flaunts around in her usual way. At first he believed her excuse of how her dad is, but lately he's noticed the look of hurt after she does so, it only lasts for a second, but he notices it. Both Black Star and Kid have known about his feelings for Maka and have kept his secret for what seems like forever.

"Well, you're just going to have to get over this and just tell her already." Kid says, sounding annoyed. Soul growls in frustration. He knows that, he just can't do it. Every time he starts to the image of her rejecting him makes is throat go dry and he just can't bring himself to say it. "Tell you what. Let's end this today. Either you get on that bike and go tell her yourself," Kid starts, pointing at the bike, "or I'll fly to your apartment and tell her for you."

Soul's eyes go wide at the threat. He narrows his eyes at Kid. "You wouldn't dare." Kid looks him with a flat, even stare.

"Can you afford to find out?" Soul and Kid lock gazes for a long moment before finally he realizes that Kid isn't playing around.

"You're so uncool dude." Soul complains before he stands up and offers Kid his hand.

"You'll thank me for this. If Black Star were able he'd kick your ass up and down this dune till you saw reason." Kid counters. Honestly, Kid has a point and Soul can actually picture it in his mind. Kid takes Soul's hand and Soul lifts him to his feet. Kid pats him on the shoulder reassuringly before summoning his skateboard and flying back towards the city.

Soul hops on the bike, forgetting his helmet, and pours on the gas all the way back to the apartment. He walks through the door to find it exactly the way it was when he left and shrugs off his jacket before approaching Maka's door. His stomach tightens before he mentally forces himself to raise his hand and knock on the door.

"Go away." Maka says angrily from the other side. Soul sighs heavily, as long as she's angry there's a _slight_ possibility that she could kill him before he gets the chance to tell her. But Kid was right, its time to end this. Sucking in a deep breath, and growing a pair, Soul raises his hand again and knocks more forcefully this time. He hears shuffling from the other side and the door swings open, revealing an angry Maka, now in fluffy pajama pants and a T shirt, even though its only four o'clock. Maka eyes him angrily, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her hair is down, flowing down her back and he can't help but notice that she's not wearing a bra...

"What do you want Soul?" she asks in the same angry tone. Soul's mind snaps from her apparent lack of underwear and goes to her question, but his mouth goes dry, just like earlier. Her glare deepens as she starts to grip the door tighter. "If you're just going to stand there like an idiot you can do it-" Maka starts before Soul suddenly pulls her into a tight embrace.

Maka's eyes go wide at the sudden action. Soul tries to control the nervous shaking of his hands as he clasps Maka against him. He calms down a little as he feels her arms go around him as well. Seizing the opportunity before he loses his nerve, he places a long, soft kiss on her cheek. When he draws back to look at her, she can't help but stare at him in complete shock. At first Soul can't breath, until her eyes start to tear up again and pulls him against her, squeezing him almost to the point of pain.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Maka." he whispers to her. He feels her start to jerk before she starts to sob gently against his shoulder. She draws back to look at him again, tears flowing down her burning red cheeks. "I love you Maka. I don't want anyone else but you. I can't help getting a nose bleed when Blair does her thing but I don't want her, I want you."

Maka starts to smile when her sobs get the better of her and she hugs him again, burying her face against his chest as she sobs louder. He hugs her close, loving the way she feels against him as her hot tears soak his shirt.

"I'm sorry..." she says, her words muffled against his chest. She draws back to look at him, her eyes still running with a weak smile on her face. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you Soul. I swear I won't hit you ever again. I love you." she says with sad laugh before kissing his cheek and hugging him more.

They soon find themselves on the couch, Maka fast sleep in Soul's arms as he gently plays with a strand of her blond hair. There has been many nights where he dreamed of holding her exactly like this. He can't get over how perfectly her body fits against his, how good she feels laying in his arms. He leans his head back against the arm of the couch before he lets himself fall to sleep, a blissful smile on his face.

* * *

Soul kicks the first sandbag to swing towards him before changing his arm into his scythe blade from the elbow down and slicing the bag in two, spilling sand everywhere. He does the same to the next two bags that come at him. For several months he's worked hard in Justin's class to become strong enough to protect Maka when she can't fight, its the only reason he took the class to begin with. Soul kicks one bag back before slicing another in half and then hitting the first as it comes back towards him.

Justin and the other weapons in the class give him applause as he steps out of the training machine and approaches the blond headed instructor, dressed in his priest costume as always. "Good job Soul, keep that up and you won't need a meister." Justin jokes. Soul laughs before he steps back so that the volunteer students can reset the bags for the next student. He looks over at the meister only martial arts class to see Maka, sparing with Yang. Dressed in her kung fu pants and a black tank top, Soul watches as she quickly pins Yang to the training mat with a swiftness that Jackie Chan would be jealous of. He smiles as she releases the other girl to pull her back to her feet.

After the class ends and they all head for the shower rooms to change, Soul meets Maka, Black Star, Kid, and the rest of their group just outside the school entrance, along with Crona, Yang, Nichole, and Sally. Soul doesn't hesitate to take Maka's hand and she smiles brightly as she looks at him. Liz notices the two staring at each other and makes a sound of disgust. "Great, now I'm the only one who doesn't have a boy friend." she says sullenly. Maka goes red as she realizes that the others are smiling at her and Soul.

"Hey, I'm still single too." Crona says defensively as Ragnarok forms out of his back. Liz roles her eyes at him.

"Oh please. Give it another week and you and Mrs. New Girl there will be attached at the hip." Liz says crossing her arms. Yang and her weapons cover their mouths to hind their smiles as Crona's face goes a new shade of red.

"I said the same thing the day they met." Ragnarok says as Crona looks up at him angrily. Yang just laughs at him which makes him blush to the point that Soul thinks he'll catch fire.

"Don't worry Liz, I'm sure you'll find a guy soon enough." Black Star says reassuringly, scratching at the bandage that is wrapped around his head. Tsubaki slaps his hand, being told by Dr. Stein not to let him scratch it, Black Star gives her an annoyed look which Tsubaki counters with a kiss on the cheek, which of course wins her the battle of wits.

"Doubt it, unless you know a guy who is gorgeous, has tons of money, and who doesn't care that I blow his money like I breath air." Liz says which causes everyone to laugh. Soul starts to ask where they would like to eat when Dr. Stein appears, dressed in his stitched up black and gray shirt and black jeans.

"I'm glad I caught you all when I did. We have a problem."

* * *

Soul watches the monitor in complete shock as the helicopter circles over the South African village. When Dr. Stein came to get them, he told them to follow him without question and that he'd explain on the way. They didn't waste time as he lead them to the aircraft hanger of the school and led them to a helicopter where Dr. Stein's weapon partner and girlfriend, Marie Mjolnir was waiting for them. Marie greeted the group kindly before ushering them into the helicopter, all except Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star protested profusely but he was then convinced by the stern faced Tsubaki that he's still hurt and can't fight. As they took their seats in the large military copter, Dr. Stein explained the situation.

"Last night, something attacked a village near the southern tip of Africa. A tribe of warriors was hit by something with incredible power before it took their souls and transformed them into the same kind of creatures that Free and his weapon were turned into. We still don't know who it is, but we're going to find out."

Soul looks down at the burning village now as people run back and forth in the chaos. He feels Maka take his hand and he looks at her to find her eyes filled with worry. "It's alright. I just can't image who would do this." he says.

"Me either," Maka says, "but we'll make them pay." she says, her tone turning dark. Soul flashes his sharp teeth in an evil, agreeing smile before the helicopter slows to a hover. The large back door of the craft slowly lowers, letting the wind of the propellers flow through the compartment, ripping at the meisters' and weapons' clothes. The weapons transform as the meisters step towards the opening and fall fearlessly from the craft and down to the ground, landing with masterful grace. Soul observes the scene in his scythe form: wood huts burning, the smell of smoke filling the air, people screaming and running for cover. He also notices the attackers, dark skinned men dressed in cloth skirts carrying wooden shields and spears, each one with solid white eyes. Maka doesn't hesitate as one rushes at her and she swings Soul around to slice him in two. The warrior falls to the ground before disintegrating to dust at her feet.

"Don't feel bad about it guys," Dr. Stein says as he takes a fighting stance with Marie in her tonfa form. "Their no long human. Their nothing more than mindless puppets."

"That's very harsh coming from DWMA agent." Says a female voice. The group looks over to one of the burning buildings to see a woman dressed in a dark red body suit. Her hair is pulled into three braids, one down her back and the other two hanging over her shoulders. The woman eyes them all with a set of purple eyes that match the streaks in her hair. "I would've thought you people would show more compassion, guess we learn something everyday."

Stein angles Marie at the stranger threateningly. "I guess you're the one who's responsible?" The woman laughs before shaking her head.

"No no, I'm just leading this particular attack. My lady is the one who turned them into slaves." she explains, eying them all evilly.

"And who might this lady of yours be?" Stein asks raising an eyebrow. The woman wiggles her finger at him in response.

"Can't say. But you can call me Victoria if you like." the woman says, changing the subject.

"Alright, Victoria. Enough talk." Stein says calmly before he fires a bolt of lighting from insignia on the tip of Marie's tonfa form. Victoria jumps the blast as it destroys the burning building that was behind her before she falls to the ground and lands in a feral crouch, giving them a sinister yet merry grin.

"Oh that was fun! Now its my turn." She says as her hand starts to glow with a greenish light before it transforms into a short, curved blade with a jagged back. Everyone stares at her as they realize that she's a weapon. "Now die!" she screams as she rushes towards them. Stein is the first to reach her as he swings Marie at her, only to miss and be kicked away. Kid fires several shots but she is able to deflect them off her blade-hand before performing a round house to his jaw. Crona charges in and locks blades with her.

"Ooo, the demon swordsman," Victoria says intrigued. "My lady has heard so much about you. She used to know your mother, you know." Crona sneers at the mention of his mother before pushing Victoria back with an angry growl before she delivers a right hook and kicks him away as well. Maka and Yang attack simultaneously slashing at her from both sides. Victoria grins at them evilly as she meets them both stroke for stroke. Soul can't comprehend how she is able to fight both the girls back so well, matching both of them with only one hand. The only weapon Soul knows of with this sort of skill is Justin Law.

Maka and Yang lunge for the woman, Maka swinging low and Yang swinging high. Victoria anticipates the attack and jumps in the air to deliver a perfect split-kick, sending both girls back with a curse before they both fall to the ground. The woman laughs evilly as she approaches Yang who is trying to pull herself to her feet. Victoria raises her blade-hand, smiling evilly as if the thought of killing Yang gives her great pleasure.

"_Soul Resonance!_" Soul hears before Victoria is hit with a blast of glowing purple rings. The attack sends the woman flying and then hitting the ground before she flips herself up to glare at her attacker. Maka and Soul stare at Crona as he stands with his legs apart, Ragnarok raised in front of his face.

"Scream percussion!" Crona yells before a similar blast shoots out of Ragnarok's small mouth on his blade. Victoria tries to block the attack with her own blade but underestimates its strength and is knocked away again, hitting the ground and rolling before smacking into the wall of a burning hut. Crona angles Ragnarok threateningly at the female weapon. "Touch a hair on her head and I'll rip you to pieces." he growls at her. The rest of the group stares incredulously at the pink haired boy. Until now, no one thought Crona and Ragnarok would be able to use soul resonance. While they share a body, Ragnarok and Crona's souls are completely different, Crona's being more accepting while Ragnarok's dominating. In the past Ragnarok's only advanced technique that they knew of was his scream resonance, along with the ability to control any drop of Crona's blood, inside his body and out.

"You miserable brat!" Victoria screeches as she slowly lifts herself off the ground. Her body suit is torn at the stomach and legs, her face covered in dirt as stands of her hair hang lose form her braids and flow in the wind. "You win this round, punk. We'll have our next round, and you'll be the one who finishes first." she says evilly. She raises her hand into the air before snapping her fingers. As if on a cue, a large, black bat the size of a satellite dish appears and flies towards the female weapon. Victoria stretches her arms out and the bat grabs onto her back before locking his legs around her and seeming to stick to her back. The bat's wings stretch out before Victoria launches herself into the smoke filled sky and disappears. As she disappears from sight, the meisters notice that all the white eyed warriors fall to the ground before disintegrating into dust.

* * *

"So its a weapon behind this?" Black Star asks after hearing what happened in the Death Room. Lord Death shakes his head.

"No, but someone who is in command of the female weapon. My guess is that we're dealing with a witch. We should have guessed it after we found that the werewolf Free had lost the witch's eye. Only a witch would know how to remove it." Lord Death explains. Soul growls at the fact that he didn't figure that much out. Who else could have removed the witch's eye?

"Why do you think their turning people into mindless slaves?" Tsubaki asks Lord Death. Lord Death raises one of his oversized hands up to the bottom of his mask. He stands quietly for a second before answering.

"I'm not sure," he says turning to face his mirror. "There could be a thousand reasons for a witch to do something as wicked as this. Maybe she's trying to build an army to take over the world. Maybe the wolf-man and the tribe had rubbed her the wrong way, or maybe she's just bored. No matter the reason, we must find this witch and put an end to this." Everyone in the room nods in agreement. Lord Death turns back around to face the group. "For now, I want you all to rest. I'll have our intellagence team look into this Victoria character and see if we can find the identity of her witch. Hopefully we can put and end to this before anyone else is hurt. You are dismissed." Lord Death says. As everyone turns to leave, Maka steps up to Soul's side, a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asks. He gives her a bright smile, despite the bandages and scratches on his face. Even though shes the one with a black eye and sore ribs, she's the one worrying about him. Could she get any better?

"I'm fine Maka." he says placing a quick kiss on her cheek that succeeds in making her blush and smile. "Come on, lets go home. We need to rest."

* * *

**Alright, what does anyone think about Victoria? I know I asked that when she first appeared but now what do you think? Also, Crona is able to use Soul Resonance, Woohoo! We never see him use it in the anime and I figured it would be cool to give him is own. I thought the sonic blast would fit him best. See ya! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! This chapter is more laid back with some romance in the mix. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Crona and Yang

Crona walks out of the Academy's main entrance with the rest of his group. If he ever felt pride in his life, he is feeling it now. He had performed soul resonance, something he never thought he'd be able to do. While Ragnarok and him have worked well together, their souls are so different that synchronizing the wavelengths seemed impossible. Honestly, if some asked him to do it again he probably wouldn't be able to but it feels good to have accomplished something, even if he is hurting all over his body.

"Hey Crona," he turns around to see Yang with Sally and Nichole behind her. Her hair is still dirty from the battle, her clothes torn at the knees and her left shoulder, and he can't miss the large band-aid on her right cheek. Sally and Nichole are in similar states, Nichole's dress being torn and dirty and Sally's leather jacket missing the right sleeve. Yang stops in front of him, suddenly looking awkward. "Um, thanks. For saving me." she says, giving him an awkward smile. Crona blushes as he scratches the back of his head.

"Oh, no problem. We're a team aren't we?" he says, laughing nervously. She giggles at him before Sally taps on her arm.

"Come on Yang, lets get home so we can get bathed. I plan on having a very _long_ bath tonight." the punk goth weapon says, running her hand through her short black and red hair. Yang nods apologetically before turning back to Crona.

"Sorry. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." she says before walking ahead of him to go down the Academy steps. Crona watches her descend the steps, feeling the urge to ask her if he can walk with her, but...he isn't sure how to. The very thought makes him angry, remembering how timid he was before he became a student here.

"Um, Yang, hold on a sec." the pink haired boy says before descending the steps quickly to catch up with her. She watches curiously as he comes down. "Um...if you don't mind...I'd like to, um, walk you home. If that's okay with you?" he says awkwardly. She giggles at how sweet he is. She's never met a boy who's so shy.

"If its not too far out of your way, that would be nice actually." she says. "Where do you live?"

"Just outside of town square." After the Kishin was defeated, Lord Death wished for Crona to stay at the Academy for probation after helping his mother drive Dr. Stein to madness. After a few months of good behavior and several successful missions as a DWMA student, Lord Death allowed him to rent a small apartment in the city.

"Oh, I live just a block from there. That's perfect." Yang says with a friendly smile. They walk down the steps and through the quiet streets. While Death City is a lively place during the day, most parts are very slow at night. They walk in silence for several minutes, neither knowing what to say. Finally Crona breaks the silence.

"So, um, how did you three meet?" Crona asks.

"Oh, well, my family moved over from China when I was still a baby. Me, Sally, and Nichole have basically grown up together." she says.

"Her parents run the bakery in our home town in Pennsylvania. Her mom used to make the best cup cakes." Nichole says, a blissful smile as she remembers Yang's mother's cup cakes.

"Nu uh, those eclairs were the best things ever, she used to put fruit jelly in the cream and they were so good." Sally counters. Yang smiles sadly at the mention of her parents.

"You okay?" Crona asks, noticing the sad look on her face. She smiles apologetically.

"Yeah, its just that, I've never been away from my parents before. See, we didn't decide to become a team till after we heard about Maka and Soul, and how they defeated the Kishin." she explains.

"It was _my _idea." Sally says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Yang admits. "At first I didn't think we could do it. I've never tried to fight anything in my life. I thought I was just going to be a baker like my parents. But when I'd hear about Maka and Soul and how brave they were and how they saved us all, I decided I wanted to help people like her. My parents weren't exactly happy about it but they told me to follow my heart, so I followed it here." she explains. Crona can't help but feel a slight pain in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Yang asks, noticing the look of hurt. Crona hesitates.

"I've never known what its like to have an actual parent. You know who my mother was right?" Crona asks awkwardly. Yang nods sadly.

"Well, it was her who mixed Ragnarok with my blood. She never really cared about me, all she wanted was for me to become a kishin so that she could control me." Crona says sadly.

Ragnarok suddenly spews out of his back and takes his demon form. The little black demon rests his chin on Crona's pink hair, his little X'ed pupils watching the girls. "That old witch was a pain in the ass. I swear, at least our DWMA friends give us food. Especially that Marie woman with the eye patch." he says in his high pitched, scratchy voice. Yang can't hide her hurt for Crona. She can't imagine someone growing up with no one to care for them, especially when the one person who is supposed to doesn't. Honestly she can't see how Crona can be so friendly, growing up in that kind of environment.

Yang places a hand on Crona's shoulder, which is kinda awkward when it's an inch higher than her head. "I'm so sorry Crona. No one should have to grow up like that." Crona can't speak as her simple touch sends electricity through his entire body. How can a simply touch set him on fire? He blushes as he awkwardly places his own hand over hers before she lets it drop.

"Thanks. But its okay, I have Maka and Soul, and the rest of our friends. They're my family. And...I have you too." he says sweetly, not meeting her eyes as his cheeks blush. She smiles at his sweetness, her own cheeks getting some color as Nichole and Sally giggle silently to each other.

They walk the rest of the way in silence. Crona walks Yang up to the steps of her apartment building, Nichole and Sally wave goodbye before disappearing through the door. Yang steps up to the first so she can be at eye level with him. "Thanks for walking us home. It was really sweet of you."

"Don't mention it, sweet cheeks." Ragnarok says before flowing back into Crona's body. Crona growls at how rude Ragnarok can be, but there's nothing to be done about it.

"Does it hurt when he does that?" she asks curiously.

Crona shrugs. "Not really. When I was a kid it would sting a little but I'm used to it now."

"Oh, well," Yang leans forward and places a quick kiss on Crona's cheek, which causes his eyes to go wide as his entire face turns a burning shade of red. Yang leans back to look at him, her own cheeks a light shade of pink. "Good night, Crona." she whispers before turning around and ascending the stairs. Crona doesn't say a word as she disappears through the door. Suddenly Ragnarok forms again on his back and slithers around to face Crona.

"Give me some, you lady killer you." Ragnarok says, extending his tiny, fingerless hand for a high five. Crona can't help but smile as he reaches out to oblige him, only to have Ragnarok pull his hand back. "Gotcha!" he laughs before punching Crona in the arm, which actually stings a little given the demon's tiny frame. "You did good kid. Soon you'll have that sweet little thing around your arm." Ragnarok says with a laugh. Normally Crona would scold him for talking about Yang or any other woman like that, but he's so happy with the thought that he just laughs before turning to go home.

* * *

"Good morning class. Today we'll be going over the science of matching soul wavelengths." Dr. Stein begins. Yang and Nichole takes notes while Sally paints her toe nails with her feet propped on the desk, uninterested in the lesson. Yang loves the girl like a sister, but she wishes that the leather wearing weapon would take notes like the rest of them and not just copy off her and Nichole's. She doesn't care to share them but she would probably get better grades if she would take more interest. She can't help but slide her gaze over to Crona, who sits beside her with Ragnarok leaning over his shoulder. She then watches as Crona rips off the corner of his notebook paper and writes something before sliding it beside her book. '_Pool party at Kid's. Want to come?_' it reads. She smiles before quickly writing 'yes' at the bottom and then sliding it back. He takes it before looking at her and smiling. They both return to taking notes as Dr. Stein continues the lesson.

* * *

"Okay guys, lets find ourselves some bathing suits!" Liz exclaims. Yang can't help but laugh at the tall, dark blond girl. While Liz is normally laid back, she takes on a very serious attitude when it comes to clothes. _A woman's outfit is her statement to the world,_ she remembers her saying some time ago. She can't help but laugh, knowing that Sally believes the same thing, even though she persists that she doesn't care what others think of her appearance. Liz leads them into the swim suit store just outside the local pool where they have a selection of different kinds of bathing suits. They walk in to find that the store is divided into sections, girls' clothing on the left, boys' on the right, and other pool supplies at the back near the register.

"So, why can't we just go the pool across the street again?" Yang asks as they enter the store. Patty sighs with a sad smile on her face.

"Kid has an obsession with symmetry. The pool over there isn't symmetrical and he can't stand it. Plus he has a complex about hygiene and can't stand to think about being in water that _everyone _else has been in. He's a total nut but I love him." she says sadly but sweetly.

"Alright girls, follow me." Liz commands leading the girls to the left of the store, all except Liz with a sad smile on their face. Maka and Yang go to pick through a display of two-pieces, trying to find a decent set while Liz leads Patty and Tsubaki to another

"How bout this?" Maka asks, holding up a yellow spaghetti strap. Yang thinks about it, then shakes her head.

"It's cute but you could find better." she says honestly. Maka nods and puts it back on the rack.

"Yang, what do you think?" Sally says. Yang turns to see her with a black two-piece, with shoulder straps that tie behind the neck, the cups decorated with little white skulls. Yang smiles at the outfit.

"Its cute, and definitely you, Sally." Yang says before turning back to the rack. Sally nods happily before heading to the register.

"What about this?" Maka asks again, this time with a blue set. Yang gives it a thumbs up, thinking that it will set off her hair. Maka nods and slings it over her shoulder before looking back to the rack to help Yang.

Yang holds up a plain white one, which Maka quickly shakes her head at. Maka then holds up a dark green one, which Yang also shakes her head at. Yang sighs heavily, "This is so hard." Maka laughs at her.

"That's the price we women pay." Yang laughs as she continues through the selection.

"Oh, how bout this?" Maka asks, holding up a dark red one. Yang takes it from her and holds it up to her body, which Maka gives a thumbs up to. They go the register to find the others. Liz decides on a bright yellow, Patty with a strapless pink one with bottoms that tie at her hips, Tsubaki has a solid white one, Sally with her black set, and Nichole with a sky blue one piece that shows off her stomach.

"Let's see girls." Liz says, which Maka and Yang oblige. Liz examines the swim suits before giving them both a thumbs up. They pay for their purchases and call a cab to take them back to Kid's estate. Yang, Nichole, and Sally can't help but marvel at the grandness of the house, being from a small town in Pennsylvania they aren't used to seeing such a beautiful house. Liz shows them inside and leads them to the bathroom for them to change before leading them out to the pool where the boys are waiting for them.

All of them are shirtless and in new swimming trunks: Soul in an orange pair with a white wave pattern on the bottom on the legs. Black Star has a black pair with white circles on the pockets, and Kid is in a light blue pair with Japanese koi fish on the legs. Yang can't help but stare at Crona as he stands in a black pair with light blue on the bottoms of the legs, but what really gets her attention his his body. While Crona is extremely skinny, he is also muscled, his body covered in deep ridges of hard muscle, but they aren't the only thing she notices. All over his body are scares, cuts up and down his arms and along his ribs, several puncture marks all over his chest and stomach, but the ones that really cut her heart open are the puncture marks that sit over his heart, arranged in a triangle, each one the size of a quarter. She thinks to ask about them but decides it better to not ask and just admire his long, muscled torso, ignoring the scars.

Crona turns to see the girls in their bathing suit. He isn't prepared to see Yang, while all the girls are beautiful Yang is the one who steals his attention. Dressed in a dark red two piece that sets off her cream colored skin and dark hair, Crona watches as she and the other girls walk out of the mansion, his heart beating to the rhythm of her hips. _Thank god I got loose shorts._

"Hey guys! What do you think, are we hot stuff?" Liz asks jokingly as she strikes a sexy pose before walking over to a sun chair to tan. Black star gives a high whistle as he catches Tsubaki's hand and twirls her around to get a better look. Tsubaki can't help but laugh as she blushes before he places a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, Liz." he exclaims Tsubaki gives him a mock hurt frown.

"Do I not dress good enough for you?" she says making puppy dog eyes at him. Black Star laughs before pulling her close.

"Of course you do, baby." he says before giving her another kiss. Soul makes a sound of disgust before shoving them both into the pool, both of them yelling in shock as they hit the water. Black Star is the first to come up, glaring at Soul. "You'll pay for that man!" he yells as Tsubaki laughs and pulls her soaking wet hair back from her face. Soul laughs at Black Star's threat as he takes a few steps back from the pool's edge.

"Here I come then!" he says before doing a cannon ball into the water. Yang, laughs at the scene as Crona approaches her shyly.

"You look nice Crona." she says with a friendly smile. He blushes, trying to pry his eyes from her body.

"Um, thanks. You too." he says. The next thing they hear is Sally as she charges at Yang before shoving her five feet and then into the pull, Yang screaming in protest before they both disappear under the water with a massive splash. She comes up coughing water before glaring at Sally, who can't breath from laughing. The angry Yang turns to Crona.

"Would you mind helping me drown her?" she asks angrily but jokingly. Crona smiles before jumping in with them. The group spends the next few hours in the pool while Maka and Liz sit in the sun. Soul soon rounds the group in the pool around for his favorite pool game: chicken fight. Kid hoists Patty onto his shoulders as Black Star takes up Tsubaki. The two teams exchange competitive glares before Soul yells "Go!" and Patty and Tsubaki lock hands, trying to push the other off their partner. Soul, and the others rout for their friends as Liz and Maka watch with sad smiles. The two teams circle each other as the two girls struggle as both try to push the other back. Tsubaki, with a devilish grin, takes advantage as she pulls one of her hands out of Patty's and starts to tickle the girl's sensitive ribs. Patty squeals in laughter before she leans back and loses her balance. She starts to wave her arms around but ultimately falls to the water. She resurfaces coughing up water and laughing.

"Come on Maka! You and me against Crona and Yang!" he yells at her. She looks up from her book and gives him a glare.

"If its anything like basketball you can forget it." she yells back. While Maka is a friendly person, she's never really played games with other people like Soul has, basketball being one of them. While Maka is athletic in her own right she is unfamiliar with the rules of basket ball and other games he plays with their friends, which ends up with her losing. Soul shakes his head at her.

"All you have to do is sit on my shoulders and try to knock Yang in the water, its that simple." Soul calls back. Maka sighs heavily before closing the book and jumping in with them. Maka climbs on top of Soul's shoulders as Crona bends down low so that Yang can perch herself on his. As the two teams step towards forward, Yang becomes aware that even with their combined height, Maka and Soul are almost a head shorter than her and Crona.

"You are a tall glass of water, aren't you?" she says jokingly down to Crona, who looks up at her with a shy smile.

"Yeah..." he says before turning his attention back to the other team. Black Star calls the start and Maka and Yang lock hands. The others cheer for their friends as the two girls push and shove. Maka leans in and grabs on to Yang's shoulders, trying to shove the girl back but she over leans it to the point Soul can't hold her weight. He tries to step forward to regain his balance but collides with Crona, who is knocked off balance as well and falls backward. The four of them fall screaming in shock as they crash to the water, Maka and Soul falling on top of Yang and Crona. As they come up they find the rest of their friends laughing loudly at the display, Black Star holding his stomach. The four can't help but laugh at themselves as well.

"Alright...I think...its time for...lunch." Kid struggles to say as he laughs his way out of the pool. He goes into the house before returning with a platter stacked high with sandwiches cut into perfect triangles. The others quickly make their way out of the pool and finding a place to sit at the long metal table set under Kid's patio awning. They all thank him as he sets the platter down and they take a sandwich of their own. While Kid may be complete wack-o with his symmetry obsession, the boy can cook as Yang discovers, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Wow Kid," she says after swallowing. "You're amazing."

"Their just sandwiches." he says confused but flattered. Patty places a kiss on his cheek which brings some color to his pale face.

"That's my boyfriend! A wonderful and modest cook." she says proudly, which makes Kid blush more. The group spends the rest of the afternoon sitting in the sun, letting their skin warm as they talk and joke amongst themselves. Yang looks over to Crona who has gone silent, though he is smiling.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she asks as Black Star carries on with a story he's been telling in his normal, dramatic fashion. Crona smiles shyly before shaking his head.

"Nah, I like to just sit and listen." Yang smiles at him before she turns back to Black Star. After a few seconds she becomes aware of the warmth next to her pinky and looks down to see Crona's hand just centimeters from her own. Smiling sweetly, she slides her hand a little closer, just barely touching his. He notices this as well and then slides his closer. A few seconds later they find Yang's hand covered by Crona's.

"Okay y'all! Enough chatter! Lets dance!" Liz calls as she places her Ipod into the Dock. The others jump up excitedly as music begins to play. Yang jumps up as well, still holding Crona's hand, who doesn't budge. She looks back at him confused.

"I, um, I don't dance." he says in a nervous tone. She smiles at him before pulling him to his feet against his will.

"Well you're about to." she says before leading him over to the group. Yang starts to swing her hips to the music as Crona awkwardly tries to follow her lead. She smiles at him before pulling him close she can whisper to him. "Just move to the music, we're your friends, we don't care what you look like. You honestly think we know what we're doing either?" she asks before pulling away and letting the music take her again. Crona takes a breath before he tries to move to the music, but can't seem to find the rhythm. He starts to give up when he looks up to see Yang dancing, her hips moving back and forth as she twirls in time with the beat. He soon finds himself lost in the sassy swing of those hips and starts to loosen up. As the song plays, Crona lets go completely and soon finds himself dancing with Yang.

The party goes on till the sun starts to slowly descend over the horizon. The group laughs weakly as they lay on the stone floor of Kid's patio, their bodies aching after dancing for so long. Crona laughs weakly as Yang lays with her head on his stomach. He smiles at her as she looks up at him, her dark blue eyes piercing him. He starts to play with a strand of her hair and honestly can't think of a better day in his entire life. Ragnarok is also out, jutting out of Crona's back, sprawled across the stone floor. He formed after the first song and didn't waste time before dancing off beat with the others. The little demon is now fast asleep, his mouth wide open, his large tongue hanging out as he snores. Yang looks over to the little demon and can't help but giggle.

"Does he always sleep like that?" She asks, imagining Crona being kept awake with the snoring. Crona laughs quietly, shaking his head.

"No, usually he sleeps in my body. I've only seen him like this a few times." he says, looking at the little demon. Yang giggles again before raising up and moving beside Crona, resting her head on his shoulder. Crona's cheeks blush as she curls up next to him and places her soft hand against his bare chest before she starts to trace her finger over the creases of his muscles. While Crona isn't a body builder, his body is athletic, his muscles like woven wire. She hesitates as her hand finds its way to the three scars over his heart.

All the happiness fades out of him as he remembers what caused the mark Yang's hand hovers over. It was where his mother injected him with Ragnarok the first time. She had to inject the demon directly into Crona's heart in order to get him to settle and spread through Crona's body, but she couldn't inject him with Ragnarok completely in one go without killing him, and cruel bitch seen it better to keep him awake for it, thinking the pain would make him stronger. All of a sudden, Crona feels a set of soft arms wrap around him. He snaps back to reality to find Yang hugging him, her breasts pressing against his shoulder. He blushes so hard that he could fry an egg on his cheek if he had to. She pulls back to stare at him with those dark blue eyes that are now filled with sadness for him.

"Are you okay?" he asks worried. She nods quietly.

"I wish I could erase your past Crona. No one deserves the childhood you were forced to live through. It kills me to see these scars and knowing no one ever tried to comfort you." she says, a single tear escaping her eye. Crona brushes it away as her words rip his own apart. He has to mentally stop himself from bursting into tears. He pulls her into a tight hug, letting her body comfort his own sadness as his comforts her. He releases her and she settles down to lay on his shoulder again, drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

"Alright guys, me and Tsubaki are going to head out." Black Star says as he gets up from the ground, stretching his arms over his head. Tsubaki does the same before disappearing into the house and then coming back out in her street clothes. Tsubaki hugs everyone goodbye and thanks Kid for having them over.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Take care guys!" she says as they leave the patio area.

"Yeah, we should probably head home too." Maka says as Soul pushes himself off the ground as well.

"Come on Yang, we have school tomorrow." Sally says as her and Nichole head inside to change. She looks at Crona, not wanting to leave him, but sadly pulls away.

"Do you want me to walk you guys home?" Crona asks, mentally praying for her to say yes. She smiles at him before nodding her head.

"Okay guys, thanks for coming. We'll see you tomorrow." Kid says from the sun chair he and Patty are sharing, Patty waving sleepily at them.

* * *

"We'll see you tomorrow Crona." Sally says as she ascends the steps to their apartment.

"Thanks for walking us home." Nichole says as she and Sally disappear through the door at the top. Yang stops on the first step and turns to look at Crona.

"I had a lot of fun today." she says, looking at his feet.

"Me too." he says with a smile. He then notices that something has changed with her, she seems nervous or worried, or both. "Are you okay?" he asks worried.

"Well..." she hesitates."...Crona, I um...I really-" she starts not being able to finish her sentence.

"Is everything okay?" he asks becoming worried. She gives him a nervous smile before waving her hands.

"No no, everything's fine. Its just..." she trails off again, trying to finish the sentence. "I...I really like...you. I mean, I like you, a lot." she finally says. Crona's cheeks go a shade of pink at the confession.

"Well...um, I...like you too." he says, wishing he were more confident and didn't stutter. She blushes too, not wanting this to be awkward. She starts to say something when he blurts out, "Would you like to come to my place this weekend?" She's actually stunned by the question.

"You want me to come to your apartment?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says, shaking his head. "You know...just you and me. If you want to I mean..." he asks, looking at the ground.

"Of course." she says with a nervous smile.

"Oh, um, great. It'll...it'll be fun." he says nervously.

"I'm sure it will. And...Crona?" she asks.

"Yeah?" he asks. Without warning, she leans forward and places a soft kiss on his lips. Its not passionate, or needy, but a simple brush of her lips to his but it sets his entire being on fire. Part of him wants to deepen the kiss and hold her against him, but his body goes into complete shock. He's never imagined a girl kissing him before. When he first came to the Academy he had thought maybe he could be with Maka, but after being with them for a few months he realized he cared for her as a friend, not to mention he figured out that Soul his own feelings for her.

Yang can't breath as she feels Crona's soft lips against hers. She's never kissed anyone before, but she's imagined it many times and Crona is better than anything she could have dreamed of. She doesn't know what to expect as every heart beat seems to stretch out for eternity. Finally she breaks the kiss slowly and pulls back to look at him, his face completely

"Good night, Crona." she says in a whisper as she walks up the steps. Crona doesn't say a word as she disappears into the apartment building. He waits another second before turning to leave, expecting g Ragnarok to form out of his back and say something rude or annoying, but he doesn't. Only then does Crona let his full excitement show. The biggest smile marks his face as he starts to shake with happiness. Never in his life had he ever thought a girl like Yang would be interested in him. The very thought fills him with joy, until he remembers that she's coming to his apartment tomorrow. The thought fills him with horror. He starts to stress over everything he'll have to do: sweep the floor, pick up his room, wash the dishes. Then he has to find something to cook. He lets out a heavy sigh as he continues up the street, unaware of the beady red eyes that watch him from the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. I'll be sure to give everyone a heads up when there's a chapter like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Echidna and Victoria

Echidna watches in her crystal ball as the image of the demon swordsman Crona walks away from the young, Asian meister's home. She breaths a heavy sigh, bored with the events of their day. For the last two hours she has watched them party at Death the Kid's mansion, hoping that they will take a moment to reveal anything they know of Victoria or their plans to deal with her, only to sit in her study and watch them, bored out of her mind. She has been observing their activities for several months now, watching how they train, watching their routines, trying to find any weaknesses she can about them. Unfortunately the only weaknesses they have are their loved ones and the only way to utilize that weakness is to kill one of them. Echidna allows the image to dissolve, dismissing her vampire bat minion. Pushing her chair back from the large oak desk, she leaves her study to go find Victoria.

After _befriending_ Eruka Frog, if you can call it that, to their cause, Echidna had them flown to her European castle in the mountains of Scotland. While it can be cold and dreary, the mountains prove a perfect hiding place, not to mention she loves the castle. The architecture perfectly to her liking. Orignially designed after the castle of Vladius Dracula, the massive castle has the potential to house over a thousand people, complete with a courtyard, underground dungeon, and her laboratory in the attic of the south wing.

As Echidna draws near the library, where Victoria is supposed to be, she becomes aware of the loud, heavy breathing coming from inside. A twisted and curious smile curls across her face as she quietly opens the mahogany door to peer inside. The library is dark save for the blazing fire that casts flickering light throughout the room from the large, stone fireplace. At the large, ornate desk in front of the fireplace is Victoria, but she isn't alone. After Victoria slipped Eruka the temptress serum, a potion Echidna created to turn the target into an obedient slave, Victoria found herself very fond of the frog witch. Being a complete nympho-maniac, the female weapon spends most of her free time either dressing the witch in slutty outfits and costumes and the other taking advantage of the witch's body. Right now she has Eruka dressed in knee high, white high heel boots, a silver short skirt, and a red tube top. Victoria is naked, save for her favorite strap on, and has Eruka bent over the desk, her skirt pulled up as Victoria trusts against her fast and hard from behind.

Echidna smiles as she watches the frog witch moan in pleasure as Victoria fucks her for everything she is worth. While the serum makes the subject completely obedient, Victoria asked her to make the serum give the subject an enhanced sex drive, basically turning the witch into their own little sex slave who craves to be sexually tortured and to please her masters. Echidna enjoys Eruka's body as well, but Victoria is a complete sex addict. Before Eruka came along Victoria had to enjoy Echidna's company or deal with her urges herself, and while Victoria enjoys Echidna's bed as well, Echidna is a mistress and always commands Victoria to please her before Victoria is allowed any pleasure of her own. With Eruka, Victoria is in control and it makes Echidna hot to watch her companion dominate the frog witch. Echidna sucks her breath in sharply as Eruka comes with a yell of pleasure. Victoria sighs heavily before falling to the large cushioned chair behind the desk, obviously tired from their latest round.

Echidna steps out of the shadows, her curly red hair seeming to glow in the firelight. "That was entertaining," Victoria smiles as she sees Echidna there, standing in her black evening gown. Echidna never wears simple clothes like jeans or shirts, other than casual dresses but only when she goes out disguised as a human. Eruka looks up to see her other mistress but does not address her, lacking the energy after her latest orgasm.

Echidna approaches the desk, tossing one of her blood red curls over her shoulder. The very sight of Echidna is enough to make Victoria wet most days. While Victoria enjoys being in control, she loves having Echidna dominate her, pushing her body to its limits before allowing Victoria any pleasure. She makes Victoria work for it and Echidna does more than fulfill her part of the exchange. Echidna walks around to lean against the desk. She looks over to the exhausted Eruka before reaching out and lightly dragging the tips of her long, sharp nails over the witch's exposed back, which makes her shiver and break out in goosebumps.

"I thought I told you to find the Mizune sisters? Did I not tell you what we need them for?" Echidna asks, not showing Victoria her desire. Victoria smiles at her mistress, knowing exactly where this is going.

"We need there souls, I know. But I decided to take a small break, and Eruka was looking so sexy in that outfit that I couldn't resist." Victoria says truthfully, she had been in here, using her computer and Eruka to search the databases of the Paris police, where Eruka believes the rat witches to be hiding, until she got bored and decided to have some fun. Echidna shakes her head with an amused smile.

"Oh Victoria, how many times do I have to punish you before you learn to behave?" she asks, smiling lazily as she takes Victoria's chin her hand and forcing her to look into Echidna's dark red eyes. Victoria smiles defiantly.

"Until I stop liking your punishments." she says. Echidna raises a brow at that, before looking over to the tired witch, still laying across the desk.

"Very well then." Echidna says before gesturing Victoria to stand up. Victoria does and smiles as she unfastens the strap on and allows it to fall to the ground. "Sit up on the desk." Echidna commands her and Victoria does as told. Echidna turns away from her before slowly unzipping the back of her dress. "Eruka," Echidna commands and the frog witch raises up without delay before approaching Echidna. "Take off my dress, and do it slowly." she commands her. Eruka slowly pulls Echidna's dress down her voluptuous body, smiling with hunger for her mistress's body. Echidna kicks the dress away and turns to face Victoria, who almost drools at the sight of her mistress. Dressed in nothing but a simple black thong, Echidna's body is gorgeous, sun kissed skin that is soft and delectable, a pair of small D-cup breasts that always taste of cinnamon, long, perfectly toned legs that beg to be licked and rubbed, and Victoria can't stand it as Echidna flashes her a sexy, glowing white grin, her canines extended into fangs.

Echidna the Vampire Bat Queen, a title that Echidna not only earned but relishes. While Echidna does actually enjoy the taste of blood, it is the essence of the soul that she hungers for. While she can't actually absorb someone's soul through their blood, she can weaken them not only through absorbing their soul's essence, but also through her venomous saliva that forces the victim into an ecstasy like state and even paralysis if she wants it to, the earlier Victoria enjoys at a high caliber. Echidna approaches Victoria seductively, her heart beating to the rhythm of her mistress's hips as Echidna pushes Victoria back for a lustful, scorching kiss that leaves Victoria breathless. She can't stand it as she feels Echidna's hardened nipples sweep against her own as she wishes for her mistress to sink in teeth into her neck, her breasts, or especially the perfect spot just above her center. Echidna suddenly pulls away, leaving Victoria gasping for breath.

"_Desmodus vampirius diphylla." _Echidna begins to whisper before Victoria finds that she can't move. Her eyes go wide as she start panic, unable to move her limbs.

"What-what is this?" she asks, her voice shaking with fear. Echidna giggles at her companion's fear.

"Don't worry. It's just a spell to keep you from misbehaving. Now, lean back and spread your legs wide for me." Echidna commands in a seductive command and Victoria's body acts on its own to oblige. "Now," Echidna begins before reaching into a drawer in the desk to produce a long, pink vibrator. Echidna waves her fingers and the vibrator floats in midair before floating towards Victoria and slowly presses its tip to her opening. Victoria's breathing quickens, not know what to expect from her mistress. Echidna has put Victoria through many different kinds of sexual torture in the past, many involving magic, but normally she can guess what her mistress has in mind where now she has no clue.

Echidna turns her seductive gaze on Eruka before motioning her to come forward. The frog witch does so with a smile before Echidna runs her hands down Eruka's back, groping her buttocks and then lower to her thighs. Echidna smiles in satisfaction before she whispers into Eruka's ear. Eruka's eyes go wide with excitement before she nods with eagerness to fulfill her mistress's wishes. Victoria eyes the witch jealously. "What did she say? What are you doing?" Victoria demands. Echidna shakes her head as she places a soft kiss on Eruka's throat before slowly dragging her tongue down the witch's soft, cream colored skin. Victoria watches in frustration as her mistress removes Eruka's tube top to free her small, perky breasts. Echidna gives Victoria a teasing smiles before she leans down to take one of Eruka's nipples into her mouth.

Eruka moans softly as her mistress slowly suckles on her hardened nipple. Victoria slings her head back and forth in anger, being that its the only part of her body that responds to her command. Echidna finally gives Victoria a pitiful look. "Aw, would you like something to hold you over?" Victoria nods gratefully before the vibrator slowly slides itself inside. Victoria moans as the vibrator slowly works its way in and out of her body, teasing her. Echidna says nothing as she turns Eruka around to face her as she slowly licks her way down the witch's body before spreading her legs open and pressing her tongue to Eruka's clitoris. Eruka moans loudly as Victoria whimpers, wishing that her mistress would please her the same way. Echidna moans loudly at the taste of the witch, wanting to tease Victoria as the vibrator barely does anything to sate her companion. As Eruka's body starts to shudder from her first orgasm, Echidna slowly slides one of her long fingers inside the witch before raising up to kiss her passionately, slowly trusting her fingers into the witch.

Victoria starts to squirm in frustration, wishing that she were in Eruka's place, or at least that the vibrator would move faster. Echidna pulls her finger out before pressing it to Eruka's lips, which Eruka accepts gratefully as she slowly licks her own pleasure from Echidna's finger. Victoria bites her bottom lip as imagines the taste of her own juices on her mistress's skin. "Please mistress...I'm dying." Victoria whimpers Echidna smiles at her as Eruka continues to lick her finger.

"Really? I suppose I could make the toy go a little faster." she says as the vibrator quickens its strokes, but just barely. Victoria moans at the quickened strokes, but still isn't satisfied. Echidna turns her attention back to Eruka. "Take off my panties with your teeth and then show me what that long frog tongue of yours can do." Echidna says as she sits in the cushioned chair. Eruka gets down on her knees before capturing the strap of Echidna's thong between her teeth and slowly sliding them down her graceful legs. Eruka actually drools at the sight of her mistress's center, the swollen lips already shining with her juices. Eruka slowly takes Echidna into her mouth before slowly extending her tongue to its full length inside, sliding it all the way in. Echidna curls her back as Eruka's tongue reaches all the way to her womb. The frog witch begins to slowly slide her tongue in and out as she teases her mistresses clitoris with her fingers. Victoria whines in jealously for both wanting to taste her mistress and feel Eruka's extended tongue inside her. Echidna has truly found the perfect torture for Victoria.

"Please mistress...I can't take it anymore. I won't disobey you again. I promise!" Victoria begs as tears of frustration begin to slide down her cheeks. Echidna begins to laugh in triumph as she motions for Eruka to stop. Eruka does as commanded, savoring the taste of her mistress as she licks her lips. Echidna approaches her companion before grasping the vibrator and trusting it into Victoria hard and fast.

"Will you disobey me again?" Echidna demands forcefully as she drives the vibrator in.

"No...I-I won't m-m-mistress." Victoria breathes as she moans loudly at her mistress's strokes.

"Will you do as I say? Will you control yourself until the job is done?" Echidna demands as she quickens her strokes to an unbelievably intense speed. Victoria answers her mistress with a weak nod, unable to speak from pure pleasure. Victoria screams out as she climaxes, her juices running down the vibrator to coat her mistress's fingers. "Good girl," Echidna breaths as she licks her own fingers. She then gives Victoria a wicked grin before bending down to take Victoria into her mouth. Victoria screams as Echidna sucks on her already sensitive clitoris, sending waves of intense pleasure through her body as she throws her head back in ecstasy. Just as Victoria reaches the high point of another climax, Echidna sinks her extended fangs into the skin just above Victoria's center. The female weapon throws her head back again, screaming as the most intense pleasure rips through her body. Only her mistress's bites can cause her this amount of pleasure, and only in that particular spot. Echidna licks Victoria's blood and pleasure from her lips before she snaps her fingers and Victoria falls back against the desk, her body completely spent as Echidna's venom surges through her blood stream, making her hallucinate as she slowly falls to unconsciousness.

Echidna smiles softly as she leans forward to give Victoria a soft kiss on the lips before licking her cheek. She turns to the still half naked Eruka who has been watching the two with interest. She motions for the from witch to follow her, intending to see just how long the witch can use that tongue of hers.

* * *

**Okay, hope anyone who reads this enjoys it, it was definitely fun writing D hahaha. Alright, this is the last chapter I have written at the moment. My internet may be fixed this week but if not I will try my damnedest to post some next weekend. See ya! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Sorry its taken so long, I won't have internet for a while so it'll probably be every weekend or so with new chapters. Hope everyone enjoys it. Also: SEX SCIENE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Black Star and Tsubaki

Black Star leans over Tsubaki, being careful not to wake her up just yet. He smiles playfully as he brushes her soft, silky strands away from her neck so that he can start to kiss the tender flesh there softly. She moans sweetly in her sleep as he continues to tease her neck. Suddenly her feels her soft fingers in his hair as she presses his head to her neck, her fingers massaging his scalp.

"You know, while that's a nice thing to wake up to, I'd prefer to be awake for it." Tsubaki says tiredly. Black Star giggles at the sound of her groggy voice as he moves his lips over the silky strap of her night gown to her shoulder. She moans again before rolling over to face him before placing a soft kiss on his lips and then curling up against him.

"What time is it?" she asks in a tired moan. Black Star looks at the alarm clock by the bed and sees that its five in the morning.

"Five," he says before laying back down beside her. She lays her arm over his chest and snuggles closer to him and not but a second later he hears her soft snore. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he raps his arm around her shoulders. _Could life get any better than this?_ Laying in bed with the woman he loves as she sleeps curled against him. Honestly he can't blame her for sleeping so fitfully. After they got home from Kid's, Black Star had lured her into the bath room for a shower, which then led to the bedroom for a night of incredible sex. He can still hear her gasping as she rode him till they both were sore. He had thought about going back to sleep but remembering their earlier play has left him and another part of his body wide awake.

Black Star jumps as he feels a soft hand encircle his shaft before it strokes him slowly, causing him to moan. "I see you're fully awake." Tsubaki says, looking up at him before she reaches up to kiss him as she quickens her strokes. Black Star leans his head back as Tsubaki continues to stroke him, each stroke sending him closer to ecstasy. He grips the sheets right before his body explodes, his eyes seeing stars as he shudders from the orgasm. Tsubaki pulls him back for another scorching kiss before throwing back the covers and leaving the bed. She turns around to face him, her pink night gown shining with the light from the streetlamp below their apartment. "If you'd like some more, I suggest you come with me." she says as she slips the thin straps of her gown over her shoulders to let it slide down her body to the floor.

Black Star goes instantly hard again at the sight of her perfect body. While Tsubaki is very quiet around other people, she can be extremely needy in bed, which is exactly how he likes her. She can be sweet and playful which is just as good, but there's nothing like this Tsubaki that stands before him now: a hungry lioness who knows what she wants and he's her willing victim. Without a word, he slips from the bed and lets her lead him to the shower. She turns on the water for them before turning back to Black Star and kissing him passionately, slowly sliding his boxers down his legs and pulling him into her arms.

When the water finally heats up Tsubaki leads him in before Black Star takes control and pins her against the wall. Tsubaki sucks her breath in sharply as Black Star moves from her lips to her neck, slowly kissing her favorite spot, right over her jugular. She bites her lip in pleasure as he softly nibbles the flesh there, her favorite thing he does before he lifts her from the floor. She wraps her legs around his hips before he slowly enters her. Tsubaki lets out a gasp of pleasure as he thrusts against her with slow, easy strokes. Tsubaki loves how Black Star is so gentle with her. While she enjoys when they get hot and intense, just being gentle and sweet with each other just makes her day complete. She loves the way he takes command of her body, but also gives her control over his too. She can't breath as her pleasure starts build to that one, blinding white moment of ecstasy. She bites her lip as he takes her breast into his soft, warm hand as he quickens his strokes, making her moan. As her orgasm mounts, she digs her nails into the skin of his shoulders, giving a loud purr as she slowly slides her legs back down to the floor before he captures her lips with his own.

Black Star slowly turns Tsubaki around, making sure not to break their lips apart. Tsubaki gasps against his lips as she feels his fingers slide between her legs to stroke her center. Now this is where he's truly a master. While he's big in a certain area that makes her tremble with excitement, his hands are his real weapon, knowing where she likes the most to be stroked and rubbed. She lets out another loud moan of pleasure as she feels Black Star slide a finger inside her body. Her breathing becomes ragged as he slowly slides it in and out before adding another finger. She leans forward and spreads her legs a little to give him more access. As he slides two fingers inside her at a slow and steady pace, the other hand moves to her swollen clitoris. Tsubaki's head starts to spin as he strokes her pleasure center in slow, soft circles before pressing harder. Tsubaki can't take it any longer as her body explodes again, her pleasure coating his fingers as her knees buckle and she slides to the floor.

Black Star smiles with pride as he watches Tsubaki tremble at his feet from her last orgasm. This is the killing blow, while Tsubaki loves to be played with, this is her biggest weakness. Getting down on his knees behind her, he gently pulls her against him as she looks over her shoulder at him as he takes her mouth with his, softly pressing his lips to hers before letting his tongue meet hers. Tsubaki lets the kiss last before she turns around in his arms so that she can deepen the kiss. Black Star laughs in his head triumphantly. Being able to please Tsubaki just the way she likes it makes him feel like the biggest man on earth. While he knows that already, nothing makes it seem more apparent than pleasing this woman.

Tsubaki breaks the kiss to look into his bright green eyes before she pulls him close letting his arms encircle her in his warmth. These arms that make her feel so safe, so warm, so loved. She pulls back to smile at him before rising to her feet so that they can actually bathe. Black Star smiles as he takes the shampoo and lathers his hands before running it through her long, soft strands. He doesn't know why, but this is the best thing ever to do in shower sex.

Tsubaki sighs, satisfied as Black Star washes her hair for her. She loves how gentle he is with her, slowly massaging her scalp before letting the water run through it to get the soap out. Now its her turn. She takes the bottle of body wash before squeezing some into her hand and then rubbing it over his chest and shoulders. While he has a small frame, his body is extremely muscled, his entire body etched with deep lines that outline their shape. She loves the feeling of his bulging muscles under her finger tips, the raw power of them, like what you'd expect to feel when you pet a tiger. She smiles warmly as he lets her hands explore the deep ridges his shoulders and chest, wishing they had more time so that she could explore them with her mouth.

* * *

"Black Star!" Dr. Stein barks when he notices that Black Star isn't paying attention to the lesson, as always. Black Star lets the pages of his manga quietly slide closed, his thumb still on the page he left off.

"Yes Dr. Stein?" he says in shock, not expecting the senior meister to call him out.

"Would you like to finish the passage that is written on the board?" he says, pointing to the black board where a passage is written with words missing: 'A sound _, rests within a sound _, and a sound _.' Black Star smiles at the easiness of the question.

"'A sound soul rests within a sound mind, and a sound body.' I swear that's the easiest thing we've ever gone over." Black Star says with his cocky grin. Dr. Stein shakes his head at the boy.

"I'm glad you think so, but that has nothing to do with what we're doing." Dr. Stein says, pointing to the projector screen where the real lesson is being presented. Black Star sighs as he realizes that he's been had by the doctor, once again. Dr. Stein shakes his head again before going back to the lesson. Eh, what does Black Star need to know in this class really, all Dr. Stein is teaching is how souls are able to synchronize with other souls. Why should he have to know any of this when he synchronizes with Tsubaki and the rest of his group every other week? He just doesn't get it. The bell finally rings for their class to dismiss when Sid busts through the classroom door.

"Dr. Stein, Black Star, Come quick!" Sid says as he motions for them to follow and quickly. Black Star and Stein waste no time, Black Star jumping from his row on the stands down to the floor. Sid, Stein, Black Star, and Tsubaki rush through the halls of the Academy till they come to the Death Room. They rush inside and through the guillotine gates before they find the rest of their group at Lord Death's mirror, watching a scene play out on its reflective surface. Tsubaki and Soul turn to see them coming before the rest do, Tsubaki's face filled with worry. As they draw near they get a better look of the image on Lord Death's mirror: A city, several buildings on fire, but the one thing they don't miss is the two woman floating in the sky as they sit on the stick of a broom.

"Is that they weapon you guys met in Africa last time?" Black Star asks. The others in the group nod. Black Star gets his usual smirk at the thought of defeating the female weapon, and apparently he witch as well as he sees the pretty red head sitting next to her on the broom. "Alright then, lets go get us a witch!" Black Star exclaims excitedly.

"Hold on Black Star," Dr. Stein says seriously. "I know you're eager to get back on the field, but your wounds are still freshly healed, you have to be careful out there, not to mention we barely made it against the weapon alone. Now she has a witch with her and a powerful one at that. Think before you charge in."

Black Star takes his words to heart, even if he doesn't show it. Black Star talks a big game, a _very_ big game, but Black Star knows his limits, even if he neglects them from time to time. He gives the doctor a thumbs up, smiling proudly. "I got this doc, lets go bag us a witch."

* * *

Black Star lands on the empty Paris street without so much as disturbing the air. The others land around him gracefully but not as stealthy as he can. All the weapons in the group are in their weapon forms, Tsubaki in her kusarigama mode right now, her chain hanging from around his neck. The street is a complete wreck, several buildings are on fire, cars, bikes and other vehicles are either left abandoned or destroyed, but Black Star doesn't see a single person or even any bodies.

"Hey, Stein, is it normal for their to be this much destruction and no bodies?" Black Star asks. Dr. Stein shakes his head.

"This wasn't an attack, there was a battle here, most of the people were evacuated. Our report says that the female weapon and her supposed witch were fighting a group of five other witches. The report also says that the five other witches were identical to each other." Dr. Stein explains. Maka and Crona go ridged at the description.

"The Mizune sisters?" they ask in unison. Stein nods as Crona growls in anger. Black Star understands the anger he feels toward any one who helped his mother. Having his own family issues, Black Star can't fault Crona for his hatred of his mother. While Black Star never actually met his parents and doesn't really hate them either, having a mother like Medusa would drive any child to hate the woman who birthed him.

"Alright, our report said that the witch and Victoria should be hovering around the Eiffel Tower. Let's move." Stein says before heading down the darkened street. The group follows him silently, staying vigilant and ready for any attack. Black Star steps quietly along the abandoned street when he looks over to Crona, the pink haired boy's face a mask of angry intent. Worried for him, he steps closer to Crona and taps his shoulder.

"You okay, man?" Black Star whispers. Crona looks down at the ground, the anger in his eyes not wavering.

"I'm just glad I told Yang to stay in Death City. I wouldn't want her to see me like this." Crona admits. Black Star nods understanding, while Yang is a good student and improving everyday, she's not even close to being ready to take on a witch. She and her weapons protested vigorously before finally Lord Death stepped up and agreed with Crona. Yang made sure to growl and both of them, the sight funny being that Lord Death is more dangerous than any witch, even with his goofy skull mask and high pitched voice.

"Look man, I know how you feel about people like the Mizune sisters, but you can't let your anger get the better of you. Stay calm and you _may_ get a chance to get one of them while get the rest." Black Star says jokingly with his usual smug grin. It succeeds in making Crona control his anger at the least. Black Star nods as he sees the anger fade to an appropriate level before he focuses back on their mission.

"_Look out!_" Stein yells as something shoots out of the sky and hits the ground with a massive explosion. Stein jumps clear from the blast, the others already at a safe distance Black Star looks up into the star lit sky, searching for the origin of the attack. Just for a second, he sees something move against the sky. It slowly floats towards the ground before coming into view, the figure being revealed by the fire from the explosion.

Black Star drops into a fighting stance, as do the others, as the two women he saw in Lord Death's mirror float soundlessly to the ground on a witch's broom. As the twisted wooden broom floats just a few feet from the ground, the two step down, their heels clicking against the concrete.

"Nice to see you all again." Victoria says, a sweet smile on her face. Black Star eyes the female weapon seriously, being sure to not underestimate her. While Black Star is the biggest man on earth, a good warrior never underestimates an opponent no matter how big he is. Victoria eyes the group with an amused grin, but she seems to take great interest in Crona. Black Star remembers what Crona had said after they first met her, how apparently her witch knew Crona's mother. Black Star looks to the witch now, looking her up and down. She's stunningly beautiful, her long, red curls pulled back from her face and flowing down her shoulders, her short, black dress flowing in the slight breeze.

"I am Echidna, Victoria's master. It is splendid that I finally get to meet you." the queen says, her voice soft and gentle, like a whisper from a lover. Black Star definitely goes on guard, while he doesn't fear witches, or anything else, witches are the worst opponents he's ever faced. Magic and monsters are so different from warriors with swords, which he prefers, but he'll defeat them nonetheless. Stein steps forward, putting himself and Marie between the two women and them.

"Forgive me if the feeling isn't mutual. Now, I command you to explain yourselves." Stein says calmly but forcefully. The two women look at each other, the two being complete opposites. While Echidna is dressed like a fashion model ready for the runway, Victoria is dressed in tight leather pants, black high heel boots, and a red leather jacket with metal spikes running from the shoulders and down the arms to the cuffs. The two women look back to Stein before they take a step away from each other.

"I'm afraid I don't take commands." Echidna says simply before reaching towards Victoria. Victoria takes her hand with a vicious smile before she's enveloped in a green light. Her glowing form changers before Echidna twirls the glowing light around her body before it fades to reveal a long, wooden shaft with a jagged blade at one end.

"A naginata," Black Star says, recognizing the weapon. Being trained in the art of Japanese assassin, he is versed in the weapons of ancient Japan, the naginata being one of them.

"So you're a witch and you have you're own weapon, impressive." Stein says unaffected, it isn't common, but he's faced witches in the past who had their own weapons. Echidna's mouth perks up at the ends into a small, sleepy smile.

"How about this?" she says as she brings her weapon around, positioning it for a swing. "Soul Resonance..." she whispers. This makes Stein, and the others, take pause. A hard wind begins to blow, seeming to originate from the witch. The physical form on her soul forms around her body, the glowing red soul being almost as wide as the street they now stand in. Black Star watches as the blade of the naginata begins to glow the same shade of red before it transforms, taking the shape of an out stretched bat wing. "_Bloody spears..._" Echidna whispers as she brings the spear around in a quick slash, launching a volley of glowing red spears at the group. Black Star waists no time before rushing forward to stand beside Stein.

"_Soul Resonance!" _he screams before tossing Tusbaki into the air. As the glowing spears hit their mark, each one explodes in a fiery blast, sending up clouds of smoke and causing bits of ash and concrete to fall from the sky. Echidna smiles as she sees the destruction can cause with just one attack, but then her eyes go wide as she sees the hint of a yellow glow coming from the smoke.

"Thought you had us, didn't you?" Black Star yells defiantly from the other side of his star shield. While the large, glowing, star shaped shield is his weakest technique with Tsubaki, it can stop even the strongest attacks. Echidna glares at the group, each of them unharmed. Black Star laughs as Tsubaki flows back into Black Star's hands. He points one of her blades at the witch threatening as he twirls the other around by its chain.

"Good work Black Star," Stein says without taking his eyes off the witch. Echidna glares at them a minute longer before her eyes go past them.

"You," she says, pointing past them to Crona. "You are the son of Medusa, correct?" Crona glares at the witch before slowly nodding. She smiles at him before taking a step closer towards the group. "I knew your mother, when she was alive. She was actually my mentor when I was first learning magic. She was a great teacher."

"If you think that'll make me go easy on you, you've only made it worse for yourself." Crona yells at the woman, taking a step forward. The witch actually pouts at Crona's harshness.

"I'm sorry, I forgot she wasn't the most loveable mother. Honestly I feel your pain to a degree. I was young when I was assigned to her for teaching. She was a good teacher, but her harshness could make anyone hate her." Echidna continues. Crona takes another step closer, his anger boiling with the thought of his mother.

"Shut up! I don't care how my mother was. She's dead and rightly so!" Crona says before he charges without thought, Ragnarok raised to attack. The others gasp as Crona swings for the witch's head, which she blocks with Victoria. The witch appears not to react to his attack, she only smiles as Crona tries to force Ragnarok's blade to her throat to no avail.

"Oh come now Crona. Surely you would like someone to care for you? Someone to make you feel wanted? Special?" Echidna asks. Crona's glare deepens as he draws back and delivers several more attacks, each one hitting Victoria's shaft without effect. "Join me Crona," Echidna continues, "We shall carve a new world for us. A world where you can rule without fear or judgment. A world where that young, beautiful meister girl can rule by your side."

Crona's eyes go wide. He hesitates for a moment, just staring at the witch. She smiles brightly at him before reaching out her hand. Crona slowly reaches out, hesitating at first, then taking it softly. Maka and the other gasp as they see Crona take the witch's hand. "Crona! What are you doing?" Black Star yells in outrage. Everything goes quiet as they hear Crona start to laugh, very low at first and then slowly louder. He looks Echidna in the eye, his eyes filled with fire.

"You should never take the hand of your enemy," Crona says evilly as he thrusts Ragnarok forward, aiming for the witch's throat. Her eyes go wide as she brings Victoria around to block the attack. Crona jerks his hand from hers before dropping low and sweeping his leg around to trip her. She jumps the attack and puts distance between them, eyeing him with surprise. Crona stands back up, eyeing the witch with murderous intent. "You shouldn't have talked about her, if you hadn't I would've killed you quickly," he says as he brings Ragnarok up into a fighting stance, the others watching with amazement. "But since you brought her up, I'm going to make you suffer. I betrayed my friends once, I will _never _do it again. And anyone who tries to use them against me will suffer _dearly!_" he screams as he brings Ragnarok up in front of his face. "_Soul Resonance!_" Crona fires the beam of glowing rings at the witch, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Enough!" She yells before she is on Crona, her movements so quick no one even saw her move. Ragnarok cuts off the blast as Crona moves him to attack, but Echidna plants a hard kick to his solar plexus, sending him through the wall of a building.

"Enough of this. Die witch!" Kid says as he lifts Patty and Liz, firing a storm of shots. With speed and reflexes never seen before, Echidna parries the shots off Victoria's blade, twirling the spear around her body to intercept Kid's attacks. Kid realizes that it is no use and finally stops and rushes forward. Black Star right be hind him.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb!" Tsubaki instantly transforms into her small, black orb form before Black Star throws her, instantly exploding into a cloud of smoke around the witch. Kid and Black Star jump high into the air, over the cloud. Kid brings Patty and Liz up to fire, when something strikes him in the back of the head with enough force to make him cough up blood. Black Star looks in horror to see Echidna's black heel pressed to the back of Kid's head before the kick sends him to the ground, dispersing the smoke cloud and cracking the concrete underneath him. Echidna turns her sights on him and raises Victoria to strike him.

"Black Star!" he hears Maka cry before the girl appears beside him and intercepts the attack with Soul. The two meisters fall to the ground and land, never taking their eyes off the witch, who is still hovering in the air with the aid of a massive pair of bat wings. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Tsubaki reappear and run to his side.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode. Its time to take this bitch out." he says, not looking at her. Tsubaki nods before she transforms into a black Japanese sword. Black Star takes her, letting the enchanted blade's power surge through him as the sword's marks etch themselves up his body. Echidna watches the marks interestedly before Black Star jumps towards her, drawing Tsubaki back to attack. Black Star strikes Tsubaki against Victoria's shaft with enough force to knock Echidna back with a surprised and outraged cry. She steadies herself in midair before Black Star is on her again this time aiming for her wings. Tsubaki slices through the leathery skin of the wing as Echidna falls to the ground with a blood chilling cry.

She hits the pavement with a sick thud, the wing bleeding profusely. Echidna slowly pulls herself up before rolling over on her stomach. The dress leaves her back exposed, showing the tribal tattoo of large bat, her wings ending at where the tattoo's should begin. The tattoo quickly pulls itself away from Echidna's body before it transforms into a large, brown bat. The bat screeches before it falls to the ground and disintegrates. Echidna pulls herself up, pinning Black Star with an enraged glare.

"I'll kill you for that." she says, her voice harsh and cruel. Black Star brings Tsubaki drops into his stance, waiting for her to attack.

"_Witch Hunter!_" he hears Maka yell, Black Star and Echidna turn around to see Maka, Soul's blade now large and glowing a vibrant blue as Maka brings the scythe around to finish Echidna. With a growl of annoyance, the witch brings Victoria around to block the attack. Sparks fly as blade meets shaft, but Victoria seems unaffected by the attack. Maka puts more force down on Soul, trying to cut through the weapon. Echidna grunts as she pushes back, beads of sweat creasing both of the girls' brows. Black Star smiles as the witch turns her back to him. He slowly brings Tsubaki up, preparing to strike. Without making even the faintest sound, he launches himself into the air, Tsubaki raised in his right hand to cut the witch down. His face lights up even brighter as his feet touch the ground right behind the witch.

Black Star's eyes go wide as he becomes aware of the taste of blood. He looks down with surprise to see Victoria's blade buried in his stomach. He spits up blood as he looks over to see Maka, who is raising Soul to attack again. Echidna pulls Victoria out of Black Star, making him drop to his knees. Black Star hears Maka scream in pain before he looks up to see the witch there, smiling evilly down at him. She raises Victoria over he head before swinging the spear around. Black Star closes his eyes as a bright yellow light suddenly appears, when it subsides, he sees Tsubaki kneeling in front of him. He watches in horror as Victoria's blade hits Tsubaki's shoulder, digging deep into the flesh. The witch pulls the blade back and Tsubaki falls beside him. Black Star falls over, the entire world disappearing around him as he stares into the dark blue eyes he cares for so much. Tsubaki's eyes tear up as she mouths something to him: _I love you._ She closes her eyes before she goes limp. Black Star's eyes start to tear up as his vision begins to go blurry. He sees only darkness first, then a flash of yellow and red lights, then solid darkness.

* * *

**Okay, so we got to see Echidna and Victoria fight together. Drop a comment and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! I have to say that these two are one of my favorites, I don't know why but I think they're just wonderful together. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Kid and Patty

Kid waits outside the school infirmary with the rest of his friends. Being a Grim Reaper, Kid's body can heal itself rather quickly and can take a lot of damage without stopping. After Echidna had knocked him to the ground he had blacked out for a moment before he awoke with Patty and Liz over him, Patty's eyes full of tears as she yelled his name. After he had gotten back on his feet and saw the witch had wounded both Tsubaki and Black Star, he wasted no time before getting Liz and Patty to transform before he fired at her with his Death Cannon. The blast sent the witch flying but didn't kill her or even seem to wound her, the witch started to fight back but Stein and Crona rejoined them after recovering from their injuries as well. Seeing that she was outnumbered and tired out, the witch decided to make her escape, flying into the night sky on her broom.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Liz asks worriedly. The whole group, along with Yang, Sally, Nichole, and Sid are outside the infirmary as Stein and Mira work to try and keep Black Star and Tsubaki alive, and if that isn't bad enough, Maka has fallen into a coma. Black Star's wounds were bad, but Tsubaki got the worst of it, Victoria's blade had gone deep and possibly into her lung. From what Soul told them, Echidna had bitten Maka before kicking her back. Maka had fallen to the ground and tried to get up before her face went suddenly blood red and she fell back to the ground unconscious. Soul now sits across from Kid, sitting on the ground with his knees drawn to his chest. Kid doesn't know what to do, he's never felt so useless before. He's a Grim Reaper, he will one day take his father's place as head of the DWMA and will lead future meisters in the war for peace, and yet he can't even help his friends.

Patty squeezes his hand, forcing him to look up at her. "It's going to be okay Kid. I know it is." she says reassuringly. Kid lays a kiss on the back of her knuckles, grateful that she's here with him. Honestly he doesn't know what he'd do without her and that terrifies him to think about what Soul will do without Maka. Maka's father is here as well, sitting right beside Soul, his face buried in the crook of his elbow, hiding his tears. While Death Scythe is a lecherous man and can send his daughter's anger sky high, he loves her regardless, as a father should.

The door to the infirmary opens with a slow, loud creek and everyone jumps at the sound, preparing for the worst. Dr. Stein and Mira walk out, closing the door behind them. "Everything went well, their all going to be okay." Dr. Stein says flatly. Everyone does their own form of grateful praise, Patty and Liz hug each other, tears rolling down their face, Soul and Death Scythe both capture Stein and Mira in a massive hug, and Kid lets Patty fall into his arms, the blonde crying against his shoulder in joy.

"Thank you so much Stein. When can I see my little girl?" Death Scythe asks in a rush. Stein raises his hands up gently.

"Hold on Spirit, Maka isn't out of the woods yet." Soul and Death Scythe go rigid, as does everyone else in the hall. "She isn't in any danger from what I can tell, but the witch's saliva had a venom in it and from what I've found out it only causes paralysis and a form of stasis. At the moment Maka isn't awake, neither are Black Star and Tsubaki. Right now their all stable but Black Star and Tsubaki need all the rest they can get and Maka has to let the venom work its way out of her system. They should all be awake in the next day or two, but until then everyone needs to just go home." Dr. Stein explains. Soul and Death Scythe sigh heavily, happy that everyone is safe but still terrified and angry that they're hurt.

"I agree with Dr. Stein. Let's clear out and let them do their jobs everyone." Kid instructs. Everyone nods in agreement, except Soul and Death Scythe who linger for a few minutes more before they surrender and head for the exit. Kid pulls Patty and Liz aside as the others leave. "I need to go report to my father, I'll meet you all at home." Kid says before placing a quick kiss on Patty's head and heading for the Death Room.

Patty watches him go with an ache in her chest. After Kid had been knocked out she was terrified. She knew he couldn't be killed by the attack but she couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt. Patty becomes aware of her sister tugging on her arm before she lets her sister lead her out of the hallway.

* * *

"Liz...I need your help." Patty says walking into the living room in her blue, fluffy pajamas. Liz eyes her sister carefully before replying.

"What's wrong Patty?" she asks immediately. Patty honestly can't believe she's about to ask this of her sister and can't even begin how to ask, but after today's events she wants to do this, and while Patty isn't naive, she still doesn't really know much about the subject.

"Well...um...I..."Patty starts, trying to force her mouth to ask the question. Liz slides to the edge of the couch, waiting for her sister's question.

"I...want to...have sex with Kid." Patty finally blurts out, her face going completely red. Liz's eyes go wide at the question. Patty expects her sister to explode, or yell at her, or kill Kid, or a combination of all of three.

"Um...okay...how do I help with that?" Liz asks awkwardly. Patty looks at her sister incredulously.

"What's that face for?" Liz asks noticing the face her sister is giving her.

"I expected your head to explode or something." Patty says, her cheeks still pink. Liz actually laughs at the thought before approaching her sister and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Patty, I love you. I know your still on the younger side, but I know you're also at that stage in your life. I know you're going to have sex, my only thing is that you're happy and safe when you do. So what do you need my help with?" Liz asks, smiling lovingly at her sister. Patty stares at her sister for a long second before she sighs heavily and goes to sit down on the couch, Liz following her.

"Well...I don't really know how to get it started. Like, the situation I mean." Patty starts. Liz nods in understanding.

"Well, there are a few ways you can do it. But it depends on the kind of sex you're looking for." Liz explains. Patty gives her a questioning look.

"The kind of sex?"

"Yeah, there's different kind's of sex Patty: sweet sex, passionate sex, needy sex, all kinds of it." Patty takes a second to think about it.

"Well...what about making love?" Patty asks innocently. Liz nods before explaining further.

"Well...making love is more for your wedding night. You're probably looking for just sweet sex." Liz explains. Patty nods her head and waits for her sister to continue. "Okay, well, the best way I can think of is how you present yourself."

Patty gives her sister another questioning look. "I don't understand."

"Like, how you show Kid you want to have sex. Not by just coming out and saying it, but showing him that you want it. _That_, I know how to do." Liz continues. Patty rolls her hand for her sister to continue. Liz smiles before taking Patty's hand and leading her towards the hallway.

* * *

Kid sighs heavily as he walks through the door of his estate. He's tired, very very tired. After he reported his side of the events in Paris he had flown here immediately, his energy seeming to be completely gone. He slides off his shoes as he makes his way to Patty's room. The two have been spending the nights in each others' bed for the last few days, lately in Patty's. Kid doesn't care where he sleeps as long as Patty is next to him. He drags himself through the dark halls of his home, stopping at Patty's door before quietly pushing inside. Kid makes his way to the bed when he realizes that Patty isn't in it. Kid stares in confusion for a moment, then shrugs before going to his room, where Patty must be. As he draws to the end of the hall, he notices the flickering light coming from under his door. He opens the door slowly, preparing for anything as he scans the room. His room is lit by candles that are scattered around his room. He looks around in confusion, wondering where all these candles came from. He turns around when he sees the most beautiful thing in his life: Patty.

Patty's face goes completely red as she sees Kid staring at her. Her sister had told her that the candles would be perfect for setting the mood. Patty was very cautions when she asked what to wear, and was surprised when Liz said whatever she wanted. With Liz's help, they had decided on a lacy white bra and matching panties. She stares back at Kid, her mind going completely blank.

"Patty?" Kid asks almost incredulously. Honestly he would never have expected this. While Kid knows Patty can act naïve and childish, he wouldn't have ever guessed that she would arrange something like this. "Patty...is this..what I think it is?"

She hesitates before nodding slowly. Kid swallows heavily as Patty walks towards him, his heart beating to the time of the slow, cautious way her hips are swinging. Patty reaches up to wrap her arms around Kid's neck before pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. Kid moans lightly as he puts his arms around her and deepens the kiss, their tongues sweeping against each other softly and slowly. Kid can't think straight as he feels patty against him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Patty moans softly as Kid's arms go around her, pulling her closer. They've been like this before, only Patty had more clothes on. Taking up her determination to see this night through, she pulls back from their kiss to lead him towards the bed. She falls on her back, being sure to bring Kid back to her lips as she pull him over her body. Patty moans as she feels Kid on top of her, his arms bracing his weight, his heat seeming to seep into her skin. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him further down on her.

Kid's head spins as he feels Patty underneath him. He doesn't know what has sparked this idea in Patty's head, but he's loving it more and more every second. He feels Patty's hands go to the bottom of his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one. As Patty undoes the last button of his shirt, he raises up to remove it. He can't breath as he stares down at Patty underneath him, the candles decorating her slim body in the most beautiful way as she smiles up at him, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Kiss me," she whispers softly. Kid doesn't hesitate at her request. He bends back down to kiss her before she roles him over and straddles his hips. She breaks the kiss so that she can raise up to look down at him. The candles outline his muscles in dark, rippling shadows against his pale skin, his golden eyes glowing at her. She hesitates before she goes further, she knows she wants to, more than anything, but does he?

Kid instantly notices something's wrong with her. "Is everything okay?" Kid asks worriedly. Patty stares at him nervously for a moment.

"Do you want me to keep going?" she asks, averting her eyes.

"More than anything Patty. You don't have to be shy with me." Kid reassures her. He wants this more than life itself, but he wants her to be completely comfortable with it as well. Patty smiles before she slowly reaches behind herself and undoes her bra.

Kid's mind goes completely blank as Patty slides the bra off to expose her breasts. Even at a large C cup, her breasts are still perky, one perfectly proportionate to the other. Patty reaches down for his hand before leading it to her right breast. Kid can't think straight as he feels the soft skin under his hands as her hardened nipple teases his palm. Wanting to taste her again, Kid reaches up to take her shoulder gently before pulling her down to his lips, being sure not to let go of her breast.

Patty moans as she feels Kid give her breast a light squeeze as their tongues dance. Honestly she's surprised she hasn't died of embarrassment or had a heart attack by now. She lets him massage her breast for a moment longer before deciding that its time to take the next step. She breaks from his lips before make her way down to his throat with her tongue and lips.

Kid can't believe the way Patty's lips feel against his neck. Never in his life has a girl kissed him like this, or at all. He loves the way her lips feel as she slowly kisses her way down his torso. She gives a soft lick to his abdomen, causing him to flex unintentionally before Patty kisses his stomach again and going lower.

"Patty...what are you doing?" Kid asks against the pleasure Patty is giving him. She doesn't respond as she undoes the button of his pants.

Patty's stomach starts to tingle as she slides Kid's pants down his legs, his smooth skin tickling her fingers. She loves that Kid has no body hair, honestly if he did she wouldn't have kissed all the way down his body, and she definitely wouldn't do what she has planned next if he did. Her hands start to shake as she reaches for the rim of his boxers, her eyes glued to the bulge that has been growing there for several minutes now. Taking a deep breath, she pulls them down, freeing his erection. Patty can't help but stare at Kid's body, while kid is tall, she's never thought he'd be so big. She's never seen a man's cock before but he must be above average at least. Pushing her nervousness aside, she wraps her fingers around him, slowly stroking him like her sister had suggested.

Kid moans as Patty strokes him slowly. He would have never thought Patty would ever do such a thing, he always that she was too innocent for this sort of play, but he's more than happy that she is doing this for him. "Patty yo-...you're so amazing." he breaths as his head goes back, pleasure ripping through his body with each of her strokes.

Patty smiles at Kid's apparent pleasure. She likes how he moans and growls deep in his throat and she strangely finds that she enjoys touching him like this. She's afraid of her next idea, but she remembers everything Liz told her and she trusts he sister, plus, she doesn't want Kid to finish just yet. Sucking in her breath quietly, Patty takes the tip into her mouth. Kid and Patty moan simultaneously as Patty slowly works her mouth up and down Kid's erection. She moans at the sweet, salty taste of his body as he moans loudly. She never thought she would ever do this with a man. In the past she always thought it was nasty but doing it now she can't understand why she ever thought it wrong. She loves the way his soft skin feels against her tongue and she can't think of anything better.

Kid can't breath as Patty's mouth vibrates around his cock as she moans, the sensation pushing him close to the breaking point. "Patty...I...I can-" he starts as he feels his pleasure mount. Patty is ready for Kid's orgasm. Liz had told her signs for when it comes if she wants to pull away for it, but she doesn't. She wants Kid to know she enjoys him. Patty's eyes go wide as she feels Kid's pleasure hit her tongue. She moans at the taste and continues to suck on him till his orgasm has completely passed. She gives his tip one more flick of her tongue before staring up at him.

"Did you like it?" she asks innocently. Kid stares down at her, breathlessly.

"Are you kidding...It was amazing." he says, his breathing heavy. Patty smiles before she goes up to kiss him. Kid moans as he feels Patty against him again, her lips on his, her bare breasts against his chest. He's never known such pleasure and all he wants to do now is repay her for it. Taking control of the situation, Kid roles to pin Patty underneath him. Patty looks at him in surprise as he stares down at her, a wicked grin on his face. He leans down to kiss her neck once, then goes straight to her breasts. As he takes her left nipple into his mouth, he can't help but laugh to himself at the soft moans Patty gives in response. He skin feels so good on his tongue. Her scent fills his head as he slowly tongues her nipple and then works his way down her body.

Patty goes rigid as Kid's hand go to the edge of her panties. She hadn't expected Kid to take over so quickly; Liz had told her he might, not that it scares her but him going any further is the most terrifying thing in her life at this moment. She wants him to, but she doesn't know how he'll react to her.

Kid hesitates as he looks up at Patty and sees her mixed emotions playing on her face. He can tell she's nervous over what comes next, but doesn't plan on scaring her. Placing a soft kiss on her stomach, he slowly pulls her panties down her legs. Kid isn't prepared for the sight of Patty's naked body. She is so soft and sweet looking as she stares at him with worry and nervousness and its enough to drive him insane for her, but she is his focus right now. Wanting to ease her tension, he slowly leans down and takes her into his mouth.

Patty can't describe the pleasure she feels as Kid slowly drags his tongue over her center. Liz had told her that Kid might do this, and Patty does exactly what Liz said to: lean back and enjoy it. She moans loudly as Kid finds her clitoris with his tongue and starts to suck on it softly. She digs her fingers into his soft hair, pressing him against her center. She's never done anything like this, not even masturbated. Being like this, with Kid, she can't imagine anything better. "I...I love you...Kid." she breaths.

Kid smiles at her words as he continues to lick Patty towards ecstasy. He's never done this before, but he's listened to Black Star in the past as him, Kid, and Soul would talk about sex jokingly, he figured there had to be some truth to his friends' crude jokes. He feels Patty's body start to tense up as he continues to stroke her with his tongue.

Patty isn't prepared for her first orgasm. The blinding pleasure mixed with the tightening of her entire body is an incredible and scary sensation, but she enjoys it completely. She breaths heavily as Kid continues to lick her center, tasting her pleasure as she purrs from her orgasm. She leans forward and captures his lips with hers before going to his ear. "I want you inside me." she whispers. Kid's eyes go wide at her request.

"Patty I...I don't..." Kid says, afraid that she'll be disappointed. Patty shakes her head with a smile.

"It's okay, I have the pill." she says before leaning back and spreading her legs invitingly. Kid's heart beats against his rib cage as he stares at Patty in the most provocative pose he has ever seen. Without thinking, he slowly crawls on top of her before assaulting her lips with his own. Wanting to be in her, he guides himself to her center before gently sliding his tip inside. Patty goes rigid as she's entered for the first time. Liz had told her it would hurt, but after her first orgasm her body is slicker and will make it easier for her.

"Patty ar-are you okay?" Kid asks worried. He starts to pull out but Patty reaches down to cup his rear.

"I'm fine...it...its hurts a little...but its okay." she says through gritted teeth. To Kid's surprise, she actually pushes him deeper inside. Kid can't describe the feeling being inside Patty gives him. Her body is so warm and soft. Never in his life has he ever imaged anything like this. Without thinking, his hips start to move in slow, easy strokes.

Patty moans loudly as Kid starts to move against her, his strokes sending pleasure up her body in heavy waves of fire. The initial pain is completely gone now and all she can feel is the wonderful sensation of Kid inside her, his body sliding in and out of hers. She wraps her arms around him, pressing his body against hers as he quickens his strokes, causing her to moan even louder.

"Kid...you're...so...amazing..." Patty breaths as Kid rocks his hips against her. He can feel her heart beat against his chest, her breathing in his ears, its like they are one being, a single entity of passion. Never in his life has he been so intimate with someone and he can't imagine doing this with anyone else except Patty. Kid quickens his strokes more as he feels his pleasure start to mount.

Patty bites her lip as she feels her pleasure start to reach climax as she tightens her arms around Kid, hanging on for her life as ecstasy speeds towards her. She can't hide her pleasure as she feels Kid's body shudder at the same time as her own starts to tighten. She feels him release inside of her as her fire shoots through her veins. They lay there, entwined in each others' arms as their bodies continue to shudder from ecstasy. Kid stares into Patty's eyes before he pulls out and falls next to her, both of them breathing heavily and aching. Patty looks into Kid's golden eyes, his satisfaction clearly present on his face.

"That was...incredible." Patty says breathlessly. Kid nods silently, smiling softly at her. Patty scoots closer to Kid before kissing him deeply and pulling him against her, letting his warmth seep into her. She pulls away from the kiss to look him in the eyes again. "I love you, Kid." she says sweetly.

"I love you too, Patty." Kid whispers. Patty can't help as a single tear slides down her cheek before she snuggles close to him. Kid puts his arm around her as he pulls a blanket over them and uses his powers to blow the candles out.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! This chapter is a little fucked up but everyone should enjoy it anyway. Don't forget to hit that comment button!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Maka

Maka feels drowsy as she walks home from the Academy. Honestly she can barely remember what happened today, but all she wants to do now is get home. She walks up to their apartment on the second floor and opens the door before throwing her bag down. She walks into the living room and is completely thrown off guard. Sitting on the couch is Soul, only he's completely naked...and he isn't alone. Blair, the busty, magic cat-woman is with him too, dressed in black lingery. Soul sits on the couch while Blair is kneeling in front of him, her head going back and forth as she pleasures him with her mouth.

Maka knows she supposed to be furious, no, she supposed to be down right _pissed_, but for some reason she finds the scene...alluring. Soul looks up to see Maka, a hint of surprise on his face at first, then he smiles at her. "Oh, sorry Maka. We tried to wait for you but Blair couldn't hold out any longer." Soul says as if it were something trivial. Blair looks up to smile at Maka, her lower jaw wet with her own saliva.

"Sorry, you know I can't wait for long when I get horny." Blair says before going back to pleasuring Soul.

"Well you could at least share since you started without me." Maka says to her own surprise. Maka has never been attracted to this kind of sex, not even curious about it. She knows this but she finds herself walking over to them before kneeling down beside Blair, who backs away to make room for Maka. Maka blushes at the sight of Soul, she's imagined him several times when she's alone in bed, but he's much bigger in person, but she doesn't hesitate before she takes him into her mouth. Soul hisses in pleasure as Maka slowly moves her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his shaft as she goes.

Maka screams out at herself in her head. This isn't her, while she would like to do this with Soul, she doesn't want Blair or anyone else present when she does, and especially not after Blair has already had it for herself. _What is going on?_ Maka wants to scream at herself but her mind goes blurry as she tastes Soul's salty skin. He tastes so good, she never imaged how good he would taste. She then becomes aware of someone lifting up her plaid skirt. She stops to look over her shoulder to see Blair before she starts to rub at Maka's center. In her head she's screaming at Blair to stop, but her body is begging her to continue.

"You like that, Maka?" Blair asks as she moves the fabric of Maka's panties so that she can rub Maka's swollen clitoris. Maka moans loudly as she continues to pleasure Soul with her hand.

"Oh yes Blair. Please don't stop." Maka begs as she turns back to Soul with her mouth. Blair slowy rubs Maka's center as she continues to pleasure Soul with her mouth. Soul moans loudly as Maka moans from Blair's teasing. Maka continues to pleasure him till she feels his body tighten up and releases in her mouth. Maka isn't prepared for it and her eyes go wide as his warmth hits her tongue but she doesn't pull away. She mouns as she swallows, enjoying the taste of his pleasure.

"Hey, you better share that with me." Blair says as she crawls around beside Maka. Maka doesn't hesitate as she pulls Blair close to kiss her, sharing Soul's pleasure with her tongue. Blair moans against Maka's mouth as she pulls Maka closer, pressing the girl against her D cup breasts. Maka wants to push Blair away, she wants to run screaming from the apartment, but she's enjoying this. To her amazement she's actually enjoying having Blair kiss her and having Soul watch. She doesn't know what's going on, but there's no fighting it.

Blair pulls back from the kiss as she reaches for the buttons of Maka's shirt. She quickly undoes them before pushing the shirt down her arms and off her body. Maka now wears only her white cotton bra and plaid skirt, she doesn't hesitate before undoing her bra and throwing it away. Blair smiles at the sight of Maka's perky, creamy B cup breasts. Blair takes the right one in her hand before softly rolling it with her hand, causing Maka to moan. She then becomes aware of Soul who is crouched behind her as he pulls her against his body before taking the other into his hand and doing the same. She looks at him over her shoulder, he's smiling at her softly, his dark red eyes so familiar to her and yet so foreign in this situation. She leans back and kisses him as he and Blair continue to massage her breasts, his mouth tasting of chocolate and strawberries. She then breaks the kiss when Blair starts to pull Maka's skirt down her legs.

Maka straightens her legs out so that Blair can remove the skirt easily before she does the same with her panties. She leans back against Soul and spreads her legs as Soul continues to massage her chest. Blair gives Maka a hot stare before she kneels between her legs and runs her tongue over Maka's center. Maka hisses at the sensation of Blair's tongue, while wet with saliva, it is also coarse like a cat's. Maka's body starts to shake at the sensation Blair's tongue sends up her body. It feels so strange and yet so good.

"Oh god...Blair..." Maka moans as she bites her lip. Soul laughs lowly before he starts to kiss Maka's neck gently. Blair laughs before she starts to suck on Maka's clitoris, causing the girl to arch her back in pleasure. She's also imagined Soul doing this too, but Blair's tongue is fantastic, wet and slick, but rough and bumpy, each taste bud setting fire to her blood. Maka isn't prepared for the intensity of the orgasm Blair causes. She screams out, grabbing on to Soul's hair as her body explodes on the inside. Blair stays between Maka's legs, tasting her pleasure before pulling back.

Blair licks her lips before standing up and undoing the straps that secure her stockings before she slides her black, lacy thong down her long, voluptuous legs. Maka has seen other girls' bodies before in the Academy's locker rooms, but she's never been attracted to one till now. Blair's lower lips are already swollen and she can even see them shining with Blair's juices. Blair sits back down on the floor before she spreads her legs, giving Maka and Soul a perfect view of her center.

"Come on Maka, this kitty wants her cream licked." Blair says playfully. Maka actually smiles as she leans forward on her hands and knees before taking the cat-woman into her mouth. Blair moans as Maka runs her tongue over Blair's clitoris, finding the taste almost as good as Souls. Now this Maka has never imagined doing, but here she is enjoying it. Blair moans in pleasure as she starts to lift her hips in time with Maka's tongue. Maka moans as well as she tastes her sweet juices flow down the back of her throat. She then gasps as she feels Soul's tip at the entrance of her center.

Maka cries out as Soul enters her from behind, slowly thrusting against her. It isn't the first time she's been penetrated. Not long after she masturbated for the first time, she went to a sex shop on the far end of the city that she found on the internet and bought a vibrator. The first time she used it hurt, but it felt good after words, but Soul is bigger than her vibrator and feels so much better. Soul moans loudly as he thrusts against Maka, who continues to pleasure Blair with her tongue. Maka never thought she would ever enjoy a threesome before, especially not when it meant sharing Soul with another woman, but she never thought it would be Soul sharing Maka. Blair cums loudly as her pleasure washes down Maka's throat. Maka moans as she licks Blair clean before pulling back to allow Soul to continue. Blair leans forward to kiss Maka as Soul thrusts against her, his strokes faster and harder now. Maka gasps as she feels Blair's soft fingers at her clitoris while the cat-woman's lavender scent fills Maka's senses. The pleasure both of them give her is almost maddening. Her next orgasm almost causes her to black out from the pleasure as she moans loudly against Blair's lips. She falls against Blair's chest, the cat-woman laughing softly as she strokes Maka's hair.

"Now now, Maka, we're not done with you." Blair says as she lays Maka down on her back. Soul positions himself between Maka's legs, his tip just inches away from her entrance again, only now Blair is straddling her face. She instinctively starts to pleasure Blair with her tongue as Soul enters her again. She moans against Blair's center as the she and Soul start kiss, Soul still thrusting against Maka with hard and fast strokes. Maka's body goes into pleasure overload as she tastes Blair's and feels Soul inside her. She's never known pleasure like this and it leaves her wanting so much more. She no longer feels any shame in this play as her mind focuses on the pleasure she feels. This time, they all climax in unison, Soul filling her with his release as Blair's pleasure runs down the sides of her mouth. Blair pulls away as Soul pulls out before he pulls her on top of him and impales her on him again without warning. She moans loudly, feeling him inside so quickly again._ How are you still able?_

She looks behind her and her eyes go wide as she sees Blair. Around her waist is a six inch vibrator, and Maka thinks she knows where the cat wants to put it. Blair smiles as she positions herself behind Maka. Maka braces herself, not knowing what to expect. "You're going to like this Maka." Blair whispers as she slides the tip into Maka's other hole. Maka screams out at the sudden pain of penetration but it quickly subsides as Soul and Blair thrusts against her in unison. Never in her life has she thought such pleasure would be possible. She never thought she would be into anything like this but she can't deny that she's enjoying it. No, she loves it. Maka starts to thrust herself against Soul and Blair as the two run their hands up and down her body, groping and rubbing every part of her.

"I...I can't...Its..." Maka breaths as she feels her pleasure reaching new heights. Maka screams out as the most vigorous, intense orgasm rips through her body with a vengeance. She falls against Soul's chest as Blair pulls out of her. Maka can barely move as her body vibrates with pleasure. She starts to lean forward to kiss Soul when she notices that he's starting to fade away, his body becoming transparent before disappearing completely. She looks behind her to see that Blair is also gone and even the apartment is fading away. She's left floating in overwhelming darkness, completely disoriented. She looks around in a panic, trying to get her bearings. She then sees a bright light above her and moves towards it. She climbs with everything she has till she reaches the light.

Maka opens her eyes slowly, the over head lights hurting her eyes as she slowly rubs them with her hands. She squints till her eyes adjust to the light and she sees that she's in the Academy infirmary.

"Maka! It's so good to see you awake." Marie says with a smile. Maka squints at her for a moment before trying to raise up. Marie gasps and gently pushes Maka back to the bed. "Easy, sweetheart. You shouldn't try to move so early, we still don't know the extent of your condition." Maka stares at her in confusion for a moment before her memory kicks in. The battle in Paris, the witch with her weapon, Black Star and Tsubaki...

"Oh my god! Black Star...!" Maka starts in a frenzy. She tries to push her self up but Marie pushes her back down more determinedly.

"Maka its okay! They're safe. Their in the other room right now, recovering. They both got hurt real bad but their just fine. Their still asleep though and they won't be able to fight for a decent while but they're alive." Marie says reassuringly. Maka sighs heavily, wishing she had fought harder. She remembers the battle now, the witch, Echidna, had stabbed Black Star before turning on Maka. She parried her attack with her weapon before leaning forward and biting Maka's arm, the wound now bandaged up.

"Maka, Dr. Stein told me to ask you some questions when you woke up. Do you think you can answer them or would you like to wait?" Marie asks gently.

"Sure," Maka says with a nod. Marie nods before reaching for a clip board on the table beside her bed. She looks down at the clip board before asking her first question.

"Do you have any nausea, feel dizzy, or have any trouble seeing right now?" Maka shakes her head before covering her eyes one at a time before shaking her head again. Marie rights on the clip board beofore asking her next question, "Okay, do you feel any itching or discomfort anywhere, especially around the bite wound?" Maka shakes her head again. Marie writes again before reading the next question. "Did you experience any strange dreams or hallucinations while or right before you passed out? Maka thinks for a moment before she shakes her head. Marie squints at her for a second, analyzing her face.

"Maka, I can tell that something's wrong, if you dreamed something you need to tell me. Dr. Stein said that these questions were very important. Please tell me the truth." Marie presses gently. Maka's face blushes before she takes a deep breath.

"I...I had dream about Soul and me...we were having sex and...we had someone else with us." Maka confesses, burying her face in her palms, embarrassed. Marie nods before writing on the clip board again.

"That's what Dr. Stein thought," Marie says. Maka looks at the woman with a confused brow raised. Marie realizes the strangeness of the statement and smiles sadly before explaining. "Dr. Stein took a blood sample to see if he could isolate the venom the witch had in her saliva. When he was able to extract a sample, he tested it and found that the venom attacks the pleasure centers of the brain." Maka's eyes go wide at the information.

"So...anything I did in the dream...I don't actually like it?" Maka asks hopefully.

"Well, you do like Soul, don't you?"

"Of course...but some of the things we did...there was another girl in the dream with us and...I've never been curious about that sort of thing but...I liked it in the dream." Maka says as her cheeks blush again. Marie places a comforting hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Maka, Dr. Stein told me that you could've imagined anything and the venom would've made you like it. As he so gently put it, 'She could be having sex with a cow for all we know and her brain is telling her she's enjoying it.'" Marie says, her face embarrassed. Maka's jaw hits the ground, whether it was the sick nature of the statement or the fact that it came out of Dr. Stein's mouth. Marie shakes her head sadly. "I know, I love that man but he's not exactly sane."

Maka nods in complete agreement. Honestly she doesn't care about the twisted mind of someone with a massive screw in his head, she's just glad that she doesn't secretly want to have a threesome with Soul. She loves Soul but she better be the only woman he wants, or else she shove a very sensitive part of his anatomy in a blender. "Thank you for telling me that, it was embarrassing and completely awkward, but I feel better." Maka says with a small smile. Marie smiles back before getting up with the clip board. "Oh, um...one more thing, if I can ask?" Maka starts, "Could we not mention this to anyone else?" Maka asks embarrassed. Marie smiles at Maka.

"And to what are you referring to?" Marie says, acting oblivious which succeeds in Making her smile.

"Maka!" Maka screams as the sound of her father's voice blares through the room as he bursts through the door. He rushes to the bed and captures her in python-like hug, causing her back to pop in several places. She pulls one arm free before she gives him a hard Maka-chop, which sends him to the floor with a bad nose bleed, Marie watching the interaction in awkward silence. "Why did you have to hit me? I just wanted to see my baby girl..." her father says pitifully from the ground.

"That doesn't mean you have to fut off my air supply." Maka growls at him before she hears someone else step into the room. Maka stares at Soul, who is staring back in surprise. He's in his black zip-up jacket with orange along the zipper and at the cuffs, blue jeans, and his black Sneakers. He rushes to the bed without a word before he wraps his arms around her gently. Maka instinctively hugs him back, his warmth seeping into her as he hold her close.

"I thought I'd lost you." he whispers sadly. Maka's heart breaks at the sadness in his voice. Soul isn't the most emotional person, even with her sometimes. She doesn't know if its his 'Mr. Cool' complex or just because he's just not that kind of man, but she feels his sadness now and it breaks her heart. She pools back from his embrace and sets her lips against his cheek softly before capturing his lips with her own.

"Hey! Home come he gets a hug _and_ a kiss. I'm your papa, the least you could do is-" Death Scythe starts in outrage before Marie claps her hand of his mouth, Maka's hand drawn back threateningly for another Maka-chop. Maka pulls back to look into Soul's strawberry red eyes, she can see the tears he's holding back, trying to be strong for her and it makes her want to cry herself.

"I'm not going anywhere Soul." Maka says softly. Soul stares into her emerald eyes before drawing her close again, not wanting to let go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone! Feels like forever since I was on here. Okay, this is the latest chapter I have. I will try to do some writing Sunday but prom is TOMORROW so no promises. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't be shy to leave a comment or review. see ya!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Crona and Yang

Crona grabs the last of his clothes before stuffing them into his backpack, making sure to pack just enough for the journey. Its been three days since he and his friends met Echidna. Crona's anger is still boiling as he remembers the way she hurt Black Star and Tsubaki. While Black Star can be rude and annoying he's a good friends when the time is right and the fact that he's still in the infirmary only makes him hate the witch more.

"Hey, don't forget to pack some snacks for the road, you know how I get when we go on trips like this." Ragnarok says as the little demon watches Crona from his back. Crona nods, knowing that the little demon has an appetite that could rival that of four grown men. He goes to the pantry to search for anything that won't spoil quickly when he hears a knock on the door. His brow jutting up in confusion, he goes to the door and looks through his peep hole.

"Oh _fu-!_" Crona starts before slamming his hand over his mouth. _How could I have forgotten?_ Today is the day he had planned to have Yang over. In his blind rage and stupid idea he had completely forgotten about their date.

"Who is it?" Ragnarok asks curiously. Crona sighs very heavily.

"Yang..." Ragnarok looks at him with confusion before he remembers what they had planned for this particular day.

"We're fucked." the little demon says before flowing back into Crona's body, the little demon's way of saying 'You handle this.' Crona sucks his breath in sharply before slowly unlocking the door and opening it. Crona is struck hard by Yang's appearance. Dressed in a dark blue dress that reaches to her knees, she wears a thin white sweater over the dress as her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her eyes are rimmed with liner and a soft blue eye shadow, her lips a beautiful, full red. "Um...hey Yang..." Crona mumbles. Yang picks up on Crona's strange mood rather quickly. While he usually has a nervous demeanor he seems extra timid right now.

"Is something wrong?" she asks nervously, she had asked Nichole and Sally to help her with her clothes and make up, being that she doesn't exactly go on many dates. She had thought their pampering and preparing was outrageous but she can't deny that she looks good, but does he think the same?

"Well..." Crona breaks off again. She looks over his shoulder to his couch, where she sees what looks like an over-night bag with clothes sticking out of the unzipped top.

"Are you going on a trip?" Yang asks and Crona goes completely rigid. He sighs heavily before nodding. "Where are you going?" Yang asks disappointed and curious. Crona stares at her sadly for a moment before he answers.

"I'm going after Echidna." he says simply. Yang's eyes go wide at his confession. She looks up and down the hallway of his apartment building before pushing inside and closing the door behind her.

"Crona what are you saying? No one knows where she is." Yang protests.

"I do." Yang stares at him for a moment, unsure what he means.

"How?"

"When the witch kicked me and sent me into that building, I spit up a bit of my blood on her boot. Since Ragnarok is my blood, he can sense where that drop is and he can take me right to her." Crona explains. Yang's eyes go wide at the confession.

"Why didn't you report that to Lord Death? He could send a team to deal with her!" she exclaims at him.

"I don't want him to. We met Victoria by herself and we all got hurt, this time we met her and Echidna and Black Star and Tsubaki almost got killed. They still haven't even woken up!" Crona exclaims, tears of frustration building in his eyes. "My mother taught Echidna how to use magic, she taught her how to hurt people. This witch is my mother's doing and its my job to put her down. That's why I'm going to find her and kill her, on my own." Crona says determinedly. Yang puts a sassy hand on her hip, the action oddly reminding him of Sally or Liz.

"No, I'll come too. We can go back to my apartment and get Nichole and Sally." Yang protests. Crona shakes his head stubbornly.

"Absolutely not. I can't think about you getting hurt too Yang. If something happens to me it won't be that big of a loss." Crona says honestly. Yang's eyes go wide with anger before she steps towards Crona and slaps him across the face. Crona's eyes go wide at the sudden blow. While he knows Yang can be fierce in battle he never would've expected this from her.

"It _would _too be a loss Crona! Is it not obvious that I care about you?" she yells at him, her eyes starting to glisten with tears. Crona stares at her in shock, not knowing what to say. "How could you think something like that Crona?" she yells at him further.

"You could find someone else..." he starts before she punches him in the chest. He rubs at the spot as she takes another threatening step towards him.

"No! I couldn't! I don't want someone else I want _you_. Now me, Sally and Nichole are coming with you and you arn't going to fight me on this. Now finish packing and I'll meet you in the square." she says angrily before storming out of the apartment.

* * *

Crona approaches the square reluctantly. He doesn't want to bring Yang on this mission. In fact he doesn't want Yang anywhere near that witch and her fucking weapon, but he knows that if he leaves Yang may never forgive him. Taking a deep breath, he quickens his pace and walks into the square. During the day the circular area is usually crawling with people as they make their ways to work or other destinations, along with others that spend their time by the large, decorative fountain that sits in the center. Crona used to stare at the large fountain that depicts Lord Death with Death Scythe in his weapon form, several other Death Scythes in human form standing around him in various stances, like each is ready to attack on his command. At night though, the square is empty, save for his three tag-a-longs.

Crona sighs heavily as he finds Yang, Nichole, and Sally near the fountain with their own bags slung over their shoulders. Yang is now in jeans and a plain black sweater, her hair now pulled back into a braid. Sally is in black jeans with her favorite leather jacket and Nichole wears a long sleeved shirt with leggings, her hair pulled in a tight bun. They see him step into the square before approaching him, Yang not seeming to happy to see him.

"So where is this witch and how are we getting there?" Sally asks as she adjusts the straps of her bag.

"Ragnarok says that she's somewhere in Scotland." They all him curiously. "The blood acts like a listening device with him. He heard someone say 'a castle in the Scottish mountains' so that's where we're going." Crona explains.

Nichole looks at him with a brow raised. "And how are we getting there?" Crona takes a step back before black blood starts to pour out of his back and out from under his bag. With a high pitched screech, Ragnarok forms on Crona's back in the form a large dragon-like creature, Crona's bag stretching out to accommodate the demon. The three girls stare at him in surprise and, for a moment, fear. Ragnarok smiles at them with his massive, straight toothed mouth and his large X shaped eyes.

"Cool isn't it?" Ragnarok says as he smiles at them, they all just stare back with nervous smiles. "Alright, climb on, there's plenty of room." Crona kneels down so that the girls can climb on. Sally approaches first with a nervous smile before hoisting herself up, the Nicole, and finally Yang.

"Hang on tight everyone." Crona says as Ragnarok stretches out his solid black wings before they are launched into the night sky. The three girls let out a high shriek in unison as the air rushes around them. They all grasp Ragnarok's smooth sides till they feel themselves stop ascending and a cool wind starts to blow around them. The three girls start shiver as they take their own bags and rummage through them for warmer clothing. "Alright, here we go!" Crona says as Ragnarok flaps his wings and they being to glide through the air.

* * *

Crona starts to descend when he smells the ocean. He looks down and just barely sees the white of rolling waves in the moonlight and decides to land. He comes down slowly, being sure to come down to hard and knock one of the girls off. As he sets down, he quickly looks up and down the beach, seeing that is deserted, not even a life guard station in site.

"Alright, we'll camp here till morning." Crona says as the three girls moan and slide off of Ragnarok.

"Geez! Who knew that riding a demon-dragon-thing would give you saddle sores." Sally says rubbing her aching bottom. Nichole nods as she unzips her jacket and sits down on the soft sand.

"I'll go find some wood for a fire." Yang says flatly before turning towards the edge of the beach.

"I'll help you," Crona says before she turns to give him a cold expression. He stops dead in his tracks as her beautiful and sinister face stares at him in the moonlight.

"No, you stay here and dig out a pit for the fire, then get some food ready when I get back." she says before leaving them.

"What did you do?" Sally asks from the sand, staring accusingly at him.

"Nothing...why?" Crona asks, scratching his head nervously. Sally's stare doesn't waver and even Nichole gives him a similar look.

"Come on. For one you're a bad liar. Second, we've known Yang all our lives, we know when someone has pissed her off. Now spill it." Sally says flatly, Nichole nodding in agreement. Crona sighs before sitting down on the sand and retelling the events at his apartment. Sally and Nichole both nod in unison. Crona can't help but feel strange as he watches them now, he knows that they are identical twins, but their different styles and behavior makes them seem like completely different people and know they seem like two copies of the same person, so strange.

"Yeah, you've definitely screwed up. Yang doesn't like it when someone devalues themselves, especially when she cares about them. And when you said ' you could find someone else' you really fucked yourself." Sally explains.

"Yeah, when you don't appreciate yourself, she's mad but when you think that _she _doesn't appreciate you, you're royally fucked. Yang may seem sweet but when she's pissed she's a dragon on steroids." Nichole continues. Crona sighs heavily, he hadn't meant to make her mad, he just didn't want her to come on this mission. Echidna had already hurt two of his friends, he couldn't risk Yang.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." Crona says under his breath.

"We understand that, and Yang probably does too, maybe, but she cares about you too." Sally continues.

"I know. But she could find someone else. We're not even a couple, it wouldn't be that big of a loss." Crona repeats. Sally and Nichole roll their eyes at him.

Nichole sighs at him. "Crona, Yang has never had a boyfriend," Crona's eyes go wide at the statement. A girl like Yang must have had every guy in their home town after her. "Yang was always too shy around guys. Me and Sally would break our necks to set her up with someone but she'd hide in her shell like a turtle and that would be the end of it. We thought she'd be alone forever till you came along." Crona looks down, the truth hitting him hard. _I'm the first..._

"Yeah, after we got home from Kid's the other day and she came in with a tomato face we knew instantly and started squealing like pigs. So believe us Crona, you're a special guy to Yang and if something happens to you, there's no telling what'll happen to Yang." Sally continues. Crona clinches his hands into fists, angry at his stupidity. True he didn't know these things but he never should have assumed Yang wouldn't care. How could a girl as kind and gentle as Yang not care for him. Crona stands up abruptly, his face pure determination. The two girls smile at him, knowing what his intent is. "You go find her, we'll get some food ready for you guys." Sally says before she starts to dig in the sand.

* * *

Yang picks up another hand full of twigs and dry grass. He anger with Crona now a subtle annoyance. How could he not see that she cares for him? After she kissed him, after the moment they shared at Kid's party, how could he be so blind. Yang sighs heavily, remembering all the times Sally and Nichole had tried to set her up with boys in Pennsylvania.

Yang had never really like any boys from their town, they were either too self centered, too shy, or just plainly unattractive to her. Sally and Nichole had finally given up and had decided that she would have to find her own boyfriend. She loved her friends for their efforts but she just didn't like any of the boys they knew. But Crona was different, he is shy, but he's kind and gentle, caring, and sweet; not to mention adorable. And the way he looks at her, like she's a delicate treasure that will break if he handles her the wrong way makes her heart melt for him. But then she remembers what he said in his apartment. _You could find someone else,_ the thought makes her angry again.

How would he know? How can he tell how she feels. She growls at the thought when she becomes aware of footsteps behind her. She turns around to see Crona, standing at the edge of the beach where the sand meets the grass of the coast. She glares at him before turning to face him.

"I thought I told you to get dinner ready." she says angrily. She wants to not be angry with him. He stands in the sand as the ocean breeze blows his pink hair into his face, his white button up shirt dimly outlined by the moonlight, his dark jeans blending in to the dark horizon.

"I wanted to talk to you," he says seriously. Yang hesitates as she hears the tone in his voice. He's not nervous or timid now, he's more defined, solid and stern. "Yang I didn't mean to upset you at the apartment. I just didn't want you to come with me." he explains, his tone unchanging.

"Why not, that's what friends do. We're there when our friends need us. Yeah, sure, I can't use Soul Resonance like you and the others but I can still fight." Yang counters angrily. Crona steps towards her, his face blank as his shirt ripples with dark lines from the moonlight.

"Yang it has nothing to do with that. I didn't want you to come because the thought of you getting hurt...it tears me apart inside. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He continues.

"And what about _me_! What do you think I would do if something happened to you?" She yells at him, tears of frustration running down her eyes. Crona doesn't say anything as he steps forward and wraps his arms around her, she jerks and tries to push away but he doesn't let her go, his arms like thick, leather straps that she can't break. After a moment she stops and lets her arms slowly go around him as well, her sadness overflowing as she buries her face in his chest and starts to sob. Crona strokes her hair softly, trying to think of something comforting to say.

"Yang...I'm sorry I upset you. I really didn't mean to," he says in a sweet whisper. Yang's sobs stop as she pulls back to look at him, her eyes still running with tears. "I know you can take care of yourself, you're strong and fierce and I know that. Black Star was too though, and even he was hurt. I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt just because you tried to help me. I care about you Yang, more than I've every cared for someone else."

Yang can't help as another round of sobs hits her and she pulls him closer again. He must think she's crazy, crying over someone she barely knows. But she can't deny her feelings for him, the aching when he's not around, the butterflies she gets when he's around her, the way her makes her laugh when he acts shy or timid around her. Wanting to feel closer to him, she reaches up and places a hand on the back of his neck to pull his lips down to hers.

Crona's head starts to spin as he tastes Yang. While he enjoyed their first kiss, this one is much better. The first was just a peck on the lips, soft and sweet. This one is soft, too, but stronger, heady. Crona pulls her closer as he deepens the kiss instinctively, moaning as he feels her tongue brush against his.

Yang's entire world flips as she tastes Crona's tongue. She's always imagined kissing a guy, but the sensation in her head had never come close to this. The heat passing between them, his sweet, cherry scent filling her senses, his soft lips pressing against hers as their tongues dance. Its a strong, exhilarating feeling and it leaves her breathless. Yang pulls back from the kiss, staring at Crona in the dim light light, her eyes wide with surprise at their actions.

Crona can't help but stare into the dark blue eyes that seem to set fire to his blood. He's never imagined kissing a girl like that. So intense and heady, he's surprised he hasn't passed out. He suddenly feels a wave of awkwardness come over him, not knowing what to do or say. "We...we should...probably get back..." he says brokenly, his eyes not breaking from Yang's gaze. Yang nods absently, her mind still racing from their kiss. They walk back to find Nichole and Sally who have dug a pit for the fire and set out a pack of hot dogs and a bag of extra large marshmallows. Sally and Nichole look up at them and smile at them, immediately noticing the difference in their behavior.

"Glad you too made up. Now lets eat." Sally says happily. They quickly light a small camp fire before having a decent campfire meal of roasted hotdogs and marshmallows. Sally and Nichole eat their fill before setting out their sleeping bags and turning in for the night. Yang pulls her own out before crawling inside. She looks over to Crona who is staring into the fire quietly, his face blank.

"Crona," she says loud enough to be heard but quiet enough not to disturb Sally or Nichole, who are already asleep. Crona turns to her immediately. "Are you okay?" she asks worriedly. He nods silently before scooting closer to her, coming to sit just at her feet. They sit in awkward silence for a moment before finally Crona breaks the silence.

"I've never kissed a girl like that before." he says simply. Yang is taken aback from his words, whether the subject of the statement or the simple way he says it shocking her the most she doesn't know. She hesitates before replying.

"I've never kissed anyone before...till you." She says shyly. Crona can't help but feel good about that. The idea of being her first kiss and her being his makes it seem all the more special. Something that only they can share. Crona scoots closer to her before he leans forward to capture her lips with his own. Yang yelps quietly against his lips, surprised by his suddenness. She doesn't question it as she kisses him back and slowly finds herself laying down while he lays beside her, their lips never parting.

Crona doesn't know what he's doing. Obviously he's never done this before, he has no idea if what he's doing is right or wrong and that terrifies him, but Yang seems to be liking it so he just goes along with it. Crona wraps his arm around Yang slowly before pulling her closer, his heart racing as he feels her soft breasts press against him through their clothes. Absentmindedly his hand slowly slides down her back to the rim of her shirt.

She breaks the kiss suddenly, her face completely red in the firelight, her eyes wide. "Did I do something wrong?" Crona asks worriedly.

"No...no, its just..." she stammers. Crona starts to panic in his head, had he scared her or something? "I just...I think we should slow down a little." she says breathlessly. Crona screws his face up in confusion before realization dawns on him. His face goes completely red as he remembers where his hand was just a moment ago.

"Oh my god!" he says harshly but quietly, his eyes wide with fear as his face goes a darker shade of red. "Yang I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...I wouldn't..." he stammers before Yang leans forward and pinches his lips together.

"Crona, its okay. You don't have to be embarrassed with me. I just...I'm not ready for that yet." she says softly but firmly. Crona shakes his head vigorously.

"No no no, Yang I didn't mean to give you that impression, I swear..." he starts but she pinches his lips again.

"Crona calm down. It's okay that you're attracted to me that way. Maybe you didn't mean to show it that way but its obvious, and I feel the same for you too, I just...I want that to be special." she continues softly. Crona's face goes so red that he's surprised he isn't glowing. But he can't help but feel good that she admits to being attracted to him, well, maybe 'good' isn't the right word. Really its more of a queasy feeling in his stomach but its a good kind of queasy. "I'm going to sleep Crona," she says softly before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. He smiles softly as she lays down in her sleeping bag. "Will you sleep next to me?" she asks, looking up at him with her sapphire eyes. He nods, his mouth a soft grin as he reaches for his own sleeping bag and lays down beside her.

* * *

**Okay, question for anyone who reads this: Scale of 1 to 10 how good of a couple are these two? Don't be shy to leave an answer. See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Everyone! This chapter isn't very exciting but it is important. The next chapter will be a little better, for some of you anyway ;). See ya!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Tsubaki and Black Star

"_Black Star!_" Sid yells as he enters the infirmary to find Black Star. The fact that Black Star is awake after three days is shocking enough but the fact that he is doing one armed pushups is outrageous and with his injury its completely stupid. "_What the hell do you think you're doing?!_"

"What...does it...look like?" Black Star grunts as he does his fiftieth push up. Even with the heavy bandages around his midsection and the burning pain that each push sends through his body, he is still able to continue the work out without even expressing the pain. He also makes a mental note to do something with the other arm, being that he can't do pushups with it with an IV needle sticking out of it. _Can't have one bigger than the other, Kid would have a cow._

"Stop being stupid and get back in bed." Sid commands seriously but Black Star continues without answering. Sid steps towards him and latches on to Black Star's earlobe, Black Star in protest as Sid lifts him up and plants him back down on the bed roughly. Black Star glares at his undead father figure while rubbing his throbbing lobe. Sid pins him with a similar glare and points one of his blueish-gray fingers threateningly. "Move from that bed again and I'll chain you to it. How long have you been awake anyway?"

"About an hour ago, I think." Black Star says simply. Sid gaps at his adopted son. "Black Star you fool! You could have reopened your wound for all you know."

"Do you see any blood on these bandages?" Black Star asks rhetorically, pointing to the clean, bandages around his midsection. Sid growls in disgust, for all Black Star's ability he has only two working brain cells.

"Black Star I swear if I catch you out of that bed again, I'll...I'll...I don't know but you won't enjoy it. Now stay here and behave, I'll go let Mira know you're awake." Sid says before going to the door. He turns back to Black Star, pointing a meaningful finger at him before quietly closing the door. Black Star growls in frustration. What's a little wound going to do to him, he's the mighty Black Star, he can do anything...

He looks over to the bed beside him, where Tsubaki lays, still unconscious. She's breathing softly and calmly, her left shoulder and arm covered in thick bandages like Black Star's, her hair a messy web of black strands. Black Star can't look at her long before he turns away with tears in his eyes. How could he have let her get hurt? Why did she take a blow meant for him? Of course he knows the answer: she's in love with him and he is in love with her, and that makes it worse. "I'm so sorry Tsubaki..." he whispers through his tears, fighting with every ounce of willpower to not let them fall.

* * *

"Tsubakiiii! Dinner is ready!" Tsubaki hears her mother call. She's been playing in her family's yard, her brother in the training room with their father. She dusts herself off before running to the house. She walks into the kitchen to find her mother, a tall, beautiful woman with long dark hair and eyes a deep blue, just like Tsubaki's. "There you are honey, will you set the table?" she asks the ten year old version of herself.

"Okay momma," Tsubaki says as she sets the table for her family. Her brother and father come in from the family training room, both sweating and breathing heavily.

"Oh no you don't, you two aren't to set foot near that table till you're clean, understood." Tsubaki's mother says sternly, pointing at her husband and son with a wooden spoon. They raise their hands up in surrender before going to the washroom. Tsubaki laughs at the exchange before she sits down at the table. Her father and brother come back to the kitchen and take their seats as well, her brother right beside her, her father diagonal to her on the other side.

"That's better, how did Masamune do today, honey?" Their mother asks about their thirteen year old son.

"He did well. Soon he'll be able to take down his old man." their father boasts proudly. Tsubaki smiles at her brother who smiles back. Their mother returns to the kitchen, taking a large pan of noodles off the stove and returning to the table, serving her husband first. He smiles brightly at his wife as she moves to her daughter and son before filling her own plate. Tsubaki looks up at her mother and then notices that her mother's hair is different, a moment ago it was tied in a ponytail and now it is in three braids, one down her back and the other two hanging down both of her shoulders.

"Momma, your hair is different." Tsubaki says in her sweet voice. Her mother smiles at her brightly.

"Oh yes, I thought it would be a nice change. Do you like it." she says. Tsubaki stares at her mother in shock as she watches her mother's hair as a wave of purple works its way down her braid so that it looks like the black and purple are woven together.

"Momma," Tsubaki begins. Her mother sits down in front of her before taking her chop sticks and taking her first bite.

"Not now, sweet heart. Momma has to take care of daddy." she says as she reaches down to the floor beside her. When she raises up, Tsubaki screams as she sees her mother is now Echidna, the witch that she and her team met in Paris. The witch smiles at her sweetly before she lifts up her naginata and stabs the blade through her father, only now Black Star is setting in his place. She covers her mouth as her boyfriend falls from the chair, clutching at his stomach as blood oozes from between his fingers.

She turns to her brother only to see that he is now older, like the day she and Black Star went to stop him from becoming a Kishin, a Japanese sword stabbed through his chest, pinning him to the chair. "Sorry sis, you killed me, remember?" He says as he leans his head back with a smile. Her eyes flood with tears as she looks up to see Echidna standing on the table over her, an evil look on her face. Without a word, she raises the naginata and Tsubaki screams as the blade comes down.

"Tsubaki!" Tsubaki opens her eyes at the sound of Black Star's voice. She looks into the soft green eyes of Black Star as he looks down at her, worry covering his face like a mask. She looks around hastily, seeing that she's in the Academy infirmary. Without thought she latches on to Black Star as a wave of sobs hits her, not caring about the burning pain in her shoulder as she does so.

Black Star holds Tsubaki as she buries her face into his chest, being careful not to hurt her injured arm. Almost five minutes after Sid had left he heard Tsubaki moaning and shifting in her bed. He slowly lifted himself out of his own bed and went to hers watching as she tossed and turned in a dream. He was about to try and shake her awake when she started screaming like a banshee.

"What's going on?" Mira asks worriedly as she and Sid enter the infirmary. They see Black Star holding Tsubaki and rush over to check on them.

"We're fine, I think. She was tossing in her sleep when she started screaming." Black Star says as Tsubaki continues to cry against him. Mira sits on the side of the bed and runs her hand down Tsubaki's back soothingly, hoping to calm her down.

"It's alright Tsubaki, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you here." Mira says softly as she holds on to Black Star. Tsubaki slowly pulls away, still shaking from her sobs. She looks up at Black Star, then to Mira and Sid. She wipes at her tears slowly, her face a burning shade of red.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just..." She struggles to say through her tears. Black Star places a loving hand on her cheek, giving her a soft smile.

"It's okay. We're safe Tsubaki; I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise." He says as he places a soft kiss on her forehead and pulls her close again. Tsubaki latches on to him like he's her very soul. She can't believe that she allowed him to get hurt. How could she have let that witch hurt him?

"I'm so sorry Black Star...it's all my fault..." Tsubaki says against him, her voice shaking. Black Star pulls away so that he can look at her with a serious stare.

"No, this isn't your fault. I shouldn't have let that bitch get the better of me. Next time, we'll take her soul and laugh while we do so." he says before he pulls her back against him. She hugs him close again, trembling at the thought of facing that witch again. When she say Black Star go down she thought he was done for. She hadn't even felt Echidna's blow, all she remembers is feeling pressure on her shoulder and then falling next to Black Star before passing out.

Black Star stokes Tsubaki's tangled hair softly, wishing that he could strangle that evil bitch for hurting his girlfriend. As soon as Mira releases him, he's going on a non-stop training session. He _will_ find that stupid witch and he _will_ kill her. He can't help but smile as he notices Tsubaki stops shaking and settles down. Truthfully the idea of taking her out again against that witch makes his stomach ache, but he knows his woman more than she knows herself. Tsubaki is strong, sometimes just as strong as Black Star. She'll get stronger too and they'll both rip that witch to pieces.

"Black Star!" Black Star looks to the door to see Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, and several others in the door way behind them. Soul steps past Kid and makes it to the bed, Maka right behind him.

"Damn man, I thought you were a goner." Soul says as he reaches out to take Black Star's hand. Black Star grins evilly as he takes it in a hard grip. Soul smiles at his friend, grateful that he's okay.

"That witch won't get away next time. One lucky shot won't get the better of me." Black Star boasts. Maka carefully pulls Tsubaki away so that she can hug the girl carefully before Patty and Liz join in. They all pull back to smile at Tsubaki warmly.

"We were so worried," Maka says smiling, a single tear flowing down her cheek. Tsubaki's own eyes start to tear up before she hugs the girl again and Patty and Liz join in again as well. Black Star and Soul smile at them, glad that everyone is together and safe. He looks back to the group, Mifune and his adopted witch daughter, Angela, are now among them, along with Death Scythe, Dr. Stein, Marie, and even Lord Death, but Black Star notices some missing, four someones actually.

"Where's Crona and Yang, and Sally and Nichole too?" Black Star asks curiously. They all go rigid at the question. Maka pulls away from Tsubaki with a sullen look.

"I went to their apartment yesterday because she, Nichole, and Sally didn't come to school yesterday and I was going to go to Crona's after because he didn't show up either. When I got to Yang's I found a note taped to her door. Crona, Yang, Sally and Nichole have gone after Echidna." Maka explains. Black Star gaps at her.

"Are you _serious?_" Black Star exclaims as Tsubaki covers her mouth in shock. Maka nods sadly. Black Star growls, wishing he could punch Crona for his stupidity. "How dare he! Trying to take my spot _light!_ I swear when I see him again I'm going to break his scrawny little neck." Black Star yells at the ceiling. The others laugh nervously, knowing well that Black Star will probably make good on that promise. Lord Death silently makes his way into the room, bending over so that he doesn't bump his mask against the door frame. The tall, dark figure makes his way to the bed as the others clear a path for him.

"It is good to see that you two are awake, you had everyone worried," Lord Death says in his high pitched voice. "Now, sense you all are here, we have important business to discuss." The rest of the group comes closer around Lord Death as Death Scythe and Sid go to his sides to face the group. "As you and Tsubaki just heard, Crona, Yang, and her weapons have left Death City to find this Echidna. He believes that we won't be able follow him, but that's where he's wrong." The whole group gives the three men questioning stares. Sid steps forward before explaining.

"After the Kishin had been defeated and Crona had started his probation, Lord Death had asked me to place a hidden tracking device on Crona. The device is a small microchip that slowly burrows its way into the skin without the target noticing." The group gasps at explanation. Death Scythe steps forward to Sid's side.

"Before anyone flips out, no one else has a tracker on them. Lord Death asked specifically for Crona to have one in case another incident like the one with his mother were to occur again. We didn't think he would turn on us again but we wanted to be sure." Death Scythe assures the group. Black Star lets out a sigh of relief. While he likes attention, being tracked like a criminal on house arrest is just down right creepy.

Lord Death steps forward again as Sid and Death Scythe step back respectfully, "Now, we have decided that none of you will pursue this witch any further until ordered otherwise," The group goes rigid at the statement, Black Star most of all.

"That's not fair! That bitch hurt Tsubaki and for that she has to pay!" Black Star exclaims angrily, the others giving him shocked and angry looks. Sid steps towards Black Star with an angry glare when Lord Death raises an oversized hand to stop him. Sid gives him a confused look before stepping back without questioning.

"I understand your feelings Black Star and I assume that all of you feel the same in your own way, but you didn't let me finish." Lord Death gives him a quick Death-chop, the blow parting his spiky blue hair and raising a large bump on his head. Black Star rubs the knot easily, growling at the pain. "Now, we have decided this because at the moment we have no idea what this witch is planning and even less of what she is capable of. We also believe that the witch is somehow spying on you."

The group gasps again. Black Star looks around the room, seeing if he can see any kind of creepy watching devices around. Lord Death, Death Scythe, and Sid sigh heavily at the boy's foolishness. "There aren't any devices in here Black Star. We believe the witch has been using bats as a means to watch and listen to your daily activities. As of tonight, Stein will be activating a special kind of transmitter at different locations all over the city." Lord Death continues. Dr. Stein steps forward to address the group.

"These transmitters will produce a high pitched frequency that only bats will be able to hear. The frequency will drive any bat in the city out and the machines will be running night and day to insure we aren't watched further." Dr. Stein explains. The group nods in understanding, grateful that Stein and the other adults have solved this problem.

"Also," Lord Death continues, "I have dispatched a small team to Cuba to intercept Crona and the others. They will be brought back here immediately for punishment." Maka steps forward hesitantly.

"Lord Death, please don't be too harsh on them. I know what they did was stupid but I'm sure they had only good intentions." Maka asks respectfully. Lord Death nods.

"I believe so, too. However, I must be strict, especially with Crona. I've already decided their punishments and believe that all of them will learn not to go off on their own. As for the rest of you, I suggest that everyone focuses on their classes, and so, I as I'm sure you're aware, there is the Halloween Ball in a few weeks," Lord Death says, changing the subject. Black Star nods sort of interestedly, he's still keen on killing Echidna, but Black Star knows very well that Tsubaki loves formal events. "I'm sure you all are excited to attend. I want to see each of you there, it is important for everyone to relax, even in these hard times. Black Star, Tsubaki, I want you two to rest well; I expect to see you two in perfect health come next month."

Tsubaki and Black Star nod in agreement. Lord Death nods as well before nodding to the rest of the room. "Ta ta," Lord Death says before turning for the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. Truthfully that's all this chapter is but it is also important. Enjoy ;P !**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Echidna and Victoria

"_Damn them all!_" Echidna says as she slams her small fist on the desk. She is watching the DWMA students in her crystal ball, one of her bat minions perched at the window as she listens to Dr. Stein explain his machines. How could they have discovered she has been watching them. Echidna growls in disgust, wishing she could rip out their souls with her bare hands. She gets up from the desk, throwing her padded chair against the wall behind her with enough force to rattle the painting hanging above it. She storms out of her study in a fury, making her way towards Victoria's bedroom.

Without hesitation she throws open the doors of her room, her presence greeted with surprised gasps. Victoria is laying on the bed, completely naked as Eruka is between her legs; or _was_ till Echidna stormed in. Victoria pins Echidna with a worried look. "What's wrong Echidna? What's happened?"

She growls as she undoes the straps of her night gown before she lets it fall to the ground to reveal her voluptuous form to them. "Those bastards discovered that I've been spying on them. They built machines to create sound that bats can't withstand and are going to drive every bat out of Death City." Echidna explains as she approaches the bed. The two girls cover their mouths in surprise, while they know the DWMA are resourceful, Echidna had taken every precaution.

Echidna crawls onto the bed, making her way to the head as they two other girls make room for her. Echidna throws herself down on the center pillow and covers her eyes with her arm, frustrated to her limit. She lets out a heavy sigh, "All that preparation gone to waste. It isn't the worst possible scenario but now we'll have no information from their side. We can still proceed with our plans but it will only be more difficult." Echidna complains.

Victoria's heart aches for her mistress, she knows just how hard Echidna has worked to get this far, how hard she has worked to form this plan and to execute it. Victoria's brows perk up as she remembers something special at her night stand. She looks to Eruka and points to the night stand to a purple glass bottle in the shape of a coiled up snake. Eruka's eyes brighten as she realizes Victoria's plan and gets up from the bed to fetch it. Victoria smiles down at her sullen mistress, "Roll over, mistress. Let me and Eruka ease your tension."

Echidna moves her her arm as Eruka returns to the bed with the bottle. Echida sees the bottle and smirks, being that she is very familiar with it and its contents. It is Victoria's scented lotion, one that Echidna has given to Victoria many times over. It is a mixture of coconut oil and lavender extract, and a few other choice ingredients from Echidna's lab. Not only does it smell and taste good, the special ingredient is a serum that causes the applied area to become extremely sensitive. Echidna obliges Victoria's request, smiling in expectation.

Victoria takes the bottle from Eruka before taking the lid off. She can't count how many times she's used this oil on Echidna and herself. Victoria has even taken to using it on Eruka when the frog witch pleases her. Victoria is addicted to the high sensitivity it gives her skin, especially between her legs. Victoria pours the cream colored liquid down Echidna's back, the bat witch arching her back with a moan as the cold liquid slowly makes its way to her rear. Victoria replaces the lid before setting the bottle aside and rubbing the lotion onto Echidna's shoulders while Eruka works it over Echidna's hips and buttocks.

Echidna moans softly as the muscles in her shoulders, back, and hips are worked loose by Victoria and Eruka's fingers. Her skin quickly becomes tingly as Victoria runs her hands along Echidna's shoulders. Echidna moans again with a smile as Eruka kneads the cheeks of her rear, the soft skin becoming more and more sensitive with each rub and stoke.

Victoria grins as she leans down and drags her tongue from the base of Echidna's spine to the nap of her neck, Echidna gasping and arching her back as she does so. Victoria smiles as she goes back to massaging her mistress. While Echidna is usually the more dominate, Victoria's sex massages are her chance to be submissive and allow Victoria to have her enjoyment from being in charge. "Would you like to roll over?" Victoria whispers to Echidna. Echidna nods as she slowly rolls over on her back before Victoria applies the lotion. She smiles as she watches the liquid run over her mistress's perfect breasts, her sculpted stomach, and especially the smooth, cream colored juncture between her legs. Victoria waists no time before working the lotion into Echidna's breasts as Eruka works on her stomach and hips.

Echidna's head spins as her high sensitive nipples rub against Victoria's soft palms. While Echidna's nipples are usually sensitive on their own the lotion magnifies the sensation to an overwhelming height. She arches her back as Victoria starts to roll them between her fingers slowly, sending breath taking pleasure through her entire body.

Victoria laughs as she watches her mistress writhe as she plays with her nipples. Victoria loves being at Echidna's mercy, but it is so much fun to be in charge of her. They way her mistress reacts to her is wonderful in itself but what she can't wait for is when Echidna takes control afterwords, that's when the real fun begins. Victoria smiles as she leans down and takes one of Echidna's breasts into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the hardened nipple before softly nipping it with her teeth.

Echidna gasps as painful pleasure shoots through her. She loves how Victoria can be so rough and yet so gentle with her body all at the same time. She knows Victoria only does this so that Echidna will please her best after she is down, and Echidna plans to pay her back ten fold. Eruka doesn't speak as she applies the lotion to Echidna's center, paying extra attention to her swollen clitoris. Echidna arches her back as overwhelming pleasure shoots through her body like fire. Eruka's fingers work circles around her mistress's center as the lotion makes each wave of pleasure intensifies to the point that Echidna sees stars. "I'm...I..." Echidna begins as ecstacy racks her, her entire body trembling as she screams out in pleasure. Eruka doesn't hesitate before assaulting Echidna's center with her tongue which intensifies the orgasm even further.

Echidna can't breath as her body continues to explode from what seems like a never ending orgasm. While Victoria has pleased her many times with the help of this lotion, both Victoria and Eruka together only make the experience that much more intense. Victoria motions for Eruka to stop before she takes Eruka's place and runs her tongue over Echidna's center, Eruka taking Victoria's former spot and tonguing her mistress's breasts. Echidna screams out again as another orgasm rips through her, causing her to arch her back and curl her toes as Victoria moans at the taste of her pleasure. When Echidna collapses against the bed, Victoria pulls back with a wicked smile. "Would my mistress like to be fucked?"

Echidna smiles weakly at her weapon's crude humor before she nods. Victoria goes to the nightstand before pulling on her favorite strap on. She does waste time as she slowly slides it into Echidna's body and starts to thrust against her with increasing speed. Echidna's eyes go wide at the feeling of Victoria inside her. She loves everything Victoria does to her, but this is her specialty. Honestly she's surprised Victoria wasn't born a man. Echidna's thoughts fade as she lets the pleasure from Victoria's thrusts shoot through her like bullets. Echidna screams out again as another orgasm rips through her, causing her to pant as she pulls Victoria into a scorching kiss.

Victoria pulls out of Echidna and leans back to let Eruka suck Echidna's juices from the strap on, the sight making Echidna smile as desire works its way over her again. Echidna watches the frog witch work her head back and forth, till she notices her short skirt. A lacy, black skirt with a white apron sewn to the front. "Victoria, what is she wearing?"

Victoria looks down to the skirt and smiles. "I dressed her up as a french maid today. She was so sexy in the skirt that I just rip her panties off but kept the skirt on. Isn't it hot?" Victoria asks as she stokes the witch's snow white hair. Echidna doesn't answer as she stares at the skirt for a moment. After a moment, a smile works its way across her face.

"I've figured it out," she says to herself. Eruka stops to stare at Echidna as Victoria gives her a questioning look.

"Figured out what?"

Echidna laughs quietly to her self as her new plan quickly forms. "The DWMA's machines will drive away bats, but they won't work on frogs."


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys, I am so proud of this story, I've never gotten this far with a work and I'm so happy with it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Maka and Soul

"What were you two _thinking_!" Maka yells at Crona, Yang, Nichole, and Sally. The helicopter had returned yesterday after intercepting them in Cuba like Lord Death had planned. After returning to Death City they were escorted to their homes and kept under surveillance. They were then escorted to school this morning and Maka didn't waste time before confronting them outside the Academy. "Of all the stupid things you two could've done this ranks a _ten_ on the list!"

Crona, Yang, Sally, and Nichole hang their heads shamefully as Maka finishes her tirade, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz circled around them with disapproving looks. "It wasn't Yang's fault. It was my idea to go after Echidna." Crona speaks up finally. Maka growls threateningly before producing one of her thick, hard-back text books and slamming the spine across his head. Crona is driven to the ground, face first, from the blow as Yang and her weapons stare in amazement and terror.

"That doesn't make a difference! She still chose to go with you." Maka corrects him. Ragnarok forms out of Crona's back and looks down at his host's painful state.

"Well that wasn't very nice, was it sweet cheeks?" the little demon says before Maka gives him a Maka-Chop as well. The little demon falls next Crona, face first, as well. Maka turns her attention on Yang and her weapons, all three of them have the sense to look scared.

"And what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Maka asks, rhythmically tapping the spine of her book against her other palm. The three look at each other fearfully before Yang finally steps forward.

"I found out that Crona was going after Echidna. I told him he should report it to Lord Death but he refused. He told me he didn't want anyone to get hurt in the process and that's when I decided to go along. He tried to make me stay but I can be stubborn when I chose to be. It was stupid, but we did it out of good intentions." Yang says hesitantly.

Maka's face softens a degree. She can understand that, Maka knows her friends are powerful and can take care of themselves in the worst conditions but she cares for all of them, even Black Star, and wouldn't see them hurt if she could help it. She understands their motives, but punishment is still needed. Maka gives Yang a slight Maka-Chop, enough to give the girl a sore spot but no where near as hard as Crona's had been. Yang groans in complaint as she rubs at the spot Maka just chopped before Maka puts the book back into her bag and pulls the girl into a tight hug. Even though they haven't known each other long, Maka considers Yang a friend and she won't see her hurt, even if its to save other people. Maka pulls back as she sees Crona and Ragnarok slowly lifting themselves off the concrete. As he straightens himself. Maka pulls away from Yang before capturing them in a tight hug as well, then she goes to Nichole and Sally. Whens she pulls away to give all five of them an evil glare. "If any of you ever do something like this ever again..." she begins threateningly. The five raise their arms nervously, knowing what will await them if they do and Maka nods, satisfied.

"So what are your guys' punishments?" Soul asks as he comes up behind Maka and puts his arm around Maka. Yang, Nichole, and Sally sigh as Crona and Ragnarok hang their heads in dread. The group steps in closer, curious over what causes their reactions.

"Us three have assistant nurse duty for the next three weeks." Sally says. Nichole and Yang shiver as if the thought disgusts them. Maka screws her face up in confusion.

"What's so bad about that? I think working with Mira would be fun." Maka says, referring to Sid's former weapon partner. The beautiful, dark skinned woman is one of the nicest people Maka knows and can't find any reason for anyone to not work with her. Sally, Nichole, and Yang shake their heads dreadfully.

"All three of us hate hospitals, clinics, anything that deals with sick people." Nichole explains. The rest of the group, including Crona and Ragnarok, give the three girls a curious look. "I just hate the thought of sick people, they creep me out." Nichole explains.

"I hate the thought of catching something from someone else. I hate being sick, more than most people." Sally says. Yang hesitates when the group looks to her for an explanation.

"I hate needles. When I was a kid I had to get a flu shot and dropped the syringe and it went through my foot. I haven't gone near a doctor's office in years." The girl shakes her head as if the memory scares her just thinking about it. The others nod in understanding, Black Star laughing at their explanations, which they reply but giving him evil looks. Maka ignores Black Star and looks to Crona.

"What about you?" Crona and Ragnarok hang their heads again, Maka actually worried for him for a moment.

"I'm now Dr. Stein's personal assistant for the next three weeks." The whole group gasps as Crona and Ragnarok nod sadly. While everyone in the group loves Dr. Stein, none of them would dare volunteer to be Dr. Stein's assistant. Being a wonderful teacher and one of the most powerful meisters in the DWMA, Stein is respected highly among the students and staff of the academy, but his reputation for wanting to dissect everything or do painful experiments on subjects makes him feared. The only one who doesn't find him completely strange is his girl friend and current weapon partner, Marie.

"I truly feel sorry for you, Crona." Liz says stepping to his side and patting him on the shoulder sympathetically. Ragnarok gives the tall, lightly tanned blonde a glare.

"What about me? I have to work with him too." Ragnarok complains. Liz just gives him a droll stare.

"You're a demon sword, you'll be fine. Crona is soft and who knows what Stein will put the poor guy through." Liz says pulling Crona against her large B cup breasts. Maka can't help but laugh as Crona blushes and tries to pull away, Liz's grip not faltering as she and Ragnarok exchange glares, and she doesn't miss the look of anger on Yang's face as she watches the too. Maka smiles at her group of friends before the bell rings, signaling five minutes before their first classes. The group wave good bye to each other as they make their way into the Academy.

* * *

"I hate English. Why should a weapon have to learn about Shakespeare anyways." Soul complains as he stares down at his latest failed test. English is such a dumb class, he speaks it every day of his life and yet he still has to learn about it and has to have tests on it.

"Because Shakespeare was a great writer and play-write and you never know, you may want to write a song and want to put lyrics to it." Maka retorts with a sarcastic smile, waving her perfect scored test like a flag of triumph. He blows her a raspberry before he feels his feet slip out beneath him and he falls to the ground. He groans as he slowly raises up, Maka's laughter filling his ears. He looks down at the floor and sees that its wet, the light from the candle holders reflecting off the wet surface. He growls at his girl friend as she slowly picks himself off the ground.

"Thank you _so _much for your concern, babe. _Love_ you too." he growls sarcastically she sticks her tongue out as a high pitched squeal rings through the hall. They look to see a short, dark haired girl in a maid's outfit, holding a bucket of water and a mop in her hand as she steps towards them with an agitated face. She sets down the bucket and points the point of the mop handle in Soul's face.

"Just you do you think you are? I've spent almost an hour mopping this hallway. I leave for five seconds to refill my bucket and you kids come and trod all over my wet floor. Now I'll have to mop it again." The maid complains at Soul angrily. The maid is about Maka's height, her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun as her soft, green eyes pin Soul with a peeved glare. Soul raises his arms in surrender.

"I'm sorry lady, I didn't see any 'wet floor' sign." Soul says honestly. The maid points behind him to where a yellow, foldable sign with the words 'caution, wet floor" is printed on both sides in large, black letters. Soul growls to himself, feeling stupid. "Look, I wasn't paying attention. I'm really sorry." Soul apologizes again. The maid sighs heavily before jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, just go on so I can finish this." She says agitated before she picks up the bucket again and goes to mop where Soul had fallen. Soul shrugs before continuing up the hallway, Maka shaking her head at him, neither of them seeing the maid smile evilly at them as they walk further away or hearing the "ribbit ribbit" noise she makes before mopping the floor.

* * *

Maka and Soul walk down the sidewalk towards their apartment like they do everyday. Soul pulls Maka to a stop softly before pointing down a different street that leads to their favorite basketball court. "I told Kid I'd meet him for a basketball game. You wonna come?" he asks, hoping she'll come to see him show off his mad basketball skills.

Maka screws her face up, Soul just how much she hates basketball. "I'll pass. You go ahead I'll have dinner ready when you get home." Maka says. Soul sighs, disappointed, before kissing Maka and the cheek and going down the street towards the court. Maka giggles to herself as she watches him disappear down the street. _If everything works out, dinner won't be the only thing you eat tonight._

Maka makes her way up the street to their apartment before rushing up to their floor and inside. She throws her bag down and pulls off her shoes before quietly approaching one of the three bedrooms in their apartment. Butterflies start to dance in her stomach as she stares at the white painted door. Never in her life would she have expected to come here for advice, but she is desperate and needs this. Slowly lifting her arm, she lightly taps on the door.

The door opens immediately, revealing the magic cat-woman, Blair. Maka doesn't react to the fact that she is half naked in a white T shirt that comes just above her belly button and a pair of dark purple panties, she's seen enough of her body to be unaffected by it. The fact that Blair's body doesn't cause any reaction also gives Maka a slight relief, knowing that her dreams in the infirmary were just that, dreams. Blair stretches her arms before yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What's up Maka, I was just in the middle of a cat nap." Blair says as she scratches behind one of her purple furred car ears on the top of her head. Maka hesitates, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"I...I need your help." Maka says. Blair raises an eye brow in curiosity. "I want...I want to have sex with Soul..." Maka finally struggles to say. Blair gasps happily and then pulls the short blond into a tight hug, Maka struggling not to be smothered by the magic cat's large bust.

"Oh Maka I'm so happy! I had a feeling you'd come to me for this but I thought it was just wishful thinking. Oh you make me so proud!" Blair says excitedly as she rocks Maka back and forth gently. Maka finally manages to push herself away from the cat's grasp. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to control her breathing. Blair starts to jump up and down with excitement, completely ignoring Maka's distress. Maka slowly gets her breathing under control before she gives the busty cat-woman a droll stare and sarcastically coughs to get Blair's attention. Blair doesn't fail to notice this and composes herself confidently. "Alright, step into my office, Mrs. Maka. Dr. Blair is going to help you out." Blair says way too seductively for Maka's liking.

Maka steps into Blair's dimly lit room, wondering if she's made a terrible mistake. When Maka's eyes adjust to the dimness of the room, she can't understand what she sees. Maka is known for being a little OCD, but this room is her worst nightmare. It is a medium sized room, Blair's canopied bed occupying the center of the wall adjacent to the door. The dark curtains are drawn to keep all light from outside from entering. To the left of the door, a large chest of draws sits against the wall, the top holding several large plates of lit candles, the only light source in the room. But what really drives Maka crazy is the _clothes._ All over the floor, on the bed, even in piles. The very sight of them makes Maka's skin itch.

"Sorry for the mess, now follow me please." Blair says walking over to a set of double doors. Maka stares at the doors curiously, she knew for a fact that none of the bedroom in the apartment have a double-doored closet. Blair throws open the doors allowing a bright, blinding light to fill the room. Maka shields her eyes as her eyes adjust, then gaps at the sight. Behind the doors is a massive walk in closet. Twice the size of the bedroom, the closet is round, with white walls, ceiling, and carpet, racks of clothes all along the walls, save for the door. Maka stares at the clothes that hangs from the racks: expensive gowns, cute casual outfits, and even sets of extremely revealing lingerie. Blair walks over to one of three, expensive looking white chairs that sit in a circle in the center of the room, around some kind of platform that juts out of the floor.

Blair gestures to one of the other chairs and Maka takes it, still amazed by the room. "Like my closet? I always have one put in whenever I move in somewhere else." Blair explains. Maka stares at her questioningly.

"What do you mean 'put in'?"

Blair smiles, seeing that she's confused the girl. "If I ever want to redo something in my home, I just use my magic to change it. Like this closet, the original was just too small for me." Blair explains simply. "Now, tell Mrs. Kitty what Maka needs." Blair says, crossing her long, smooth legs seductively. Maka blushes as she thinks of how to ask.

"Well...I, um...I just..." Maka struggles. Blair giggles at Maka's hesitance and leans forward to pat Maka's knee reassuringly.

"Maka, I know you and I sometimes clash a little, but I'm your friend and you can talk to me. Now come on, what do you need?" Blair says reassuringly. Maka takes a deep breath, composing herself.

"I don't know how to do some things. Obviously I know how to have sex but I don't know much about..."

"Foreplay?" Blair finishes for her. Maka blushes unintentionally and nods. Blair nods understandingly. "That's okay, When I was your age I didn't know anything. I had to learn through practice but I'm more promiscuous than you. Is there anything in particular you want to know about?"

Maka pauses for a moment, not sure what to start with. "Um...well...when I..." Maka sighs heavily at her hesitance. "When I suck on him...is there anything in particular I need to do beside move my head back and forth?" Maka finally blurts out. Blair is unaffected by her bluntness.

"I've found guys like it when you just lick it every now and again. You don't have to just suck on it. And you can always use your hands." Blair explains simply. Maka nods, being sure to make mental notes.

"Okay, what about when he wants to...lick me...I guess...?" Blair smiles at Maka's hesitance again.

"That's simple, just lean back, spread your legs wide so he can have more access, and just let him play. And be sure to tell him if he's pleasing you or not. If he's not doing it right, tell him. You don't have to be mean about it, just give him instruction and you'll be fine." Blair explains plainly. Maka is taken aback for a moment, amazed by how comfortable she's starting feel talking to Blair like this. Maka can barely talk about sex with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty without blushing but now she's starting to feel at ease. Blair must have put a spell on her. "Anything else?" Maka scratches her head, trying to think of anything else.

"Um...what about...what about when we actually...you know." Maka says with meaning.

"You mean 'fuck'?" Blair says bluntly. Maka can't help but blush at the word. Blair giggles some more before continuing. "Well, that depends. I can tell you've never been with anyone before, but have you ever masturbated?" Maka's cheeks go dark red before she slowly nods. "Do you use your fingers or something else?" Blair asks as if she were asking what shampoo Maka uses.

"I...um...I have a...vibrator." Maka whispers the last word. Blair actually gaps at her unexpectedly.

"Maka! I never would've thought you'd have one. I mean obviously I have a few but honestly!" Blair laughs. Maka's face goes a burning red as she glares at Blair.

"Blair..." Maka growls, embarrassed. Blair waves her hand at Maka.

"I'm sorry, really. Its just...I can't imagine you using one. Okay, did it hurt when you used it the first time?" Maka nods slowly. "Okay, well that will make it easier when you and Soul do it, but it'll still hurt a little. However, the best way to get around that is to have an orgasm before you guys 'do the deed'." Blair says jokingly. Maka thinks about it for a moment.

"Just one?" she asks.

"That depends on how big Soul is. Use your vibrator to judge. If he's about the same size then one should do it. If he's bigger then two will do." Blair explains. Maka nods, understanding.

"That's all I can think of. Thank you very much Blair." Maka says with a friendly smile. Blair smiles brightly, meowing at Blair as she gives Maka a thumbs up.

"You got this Maka. And if you need anything else, my door is always open."

* * *

Soul dribbles the ball past Kid as the pale skinned boy swipes for the ball. With precession that belongs to a pro-basketball player, Soul does a perfect jump shot. The ball slips through net with a _shwoop_, making Soul the winner.

"Damn you, Soul. Why did I ever challenge you to a one on one? I know how good you are." Kid curses as he glares at Soul. Soul smiles wide at Kid as he goes over to pick up the ball and hold it under his arm. Soul can't help that he's good. While his family is known for being musicians, Soul and his brother also had a knack for basketball, his brother had even played in high school. Soul scolds himself for thinking about his brother. He loves his brother just as much as a brother should, but he can't stand thinking about him. All his life, everyone around him expected him to be just like his older brother and were disappointed when he failed to be. He doesn't blame his brother for this but he is, ultimately, the cause of it.

"Soul, when you retire from being a weapon, you should go pro. You'd be unstoppable." Kid says, scratching the back of his head. All of a sudden, Kid's phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. He pulls out the black Iphone and answers it. "Yes...yes...understood, I'll contact the others," Kid says before ending the call and putting the phone back in his pocket. He gives Soul a serious stare before explaining. "Its Echidna, she's been spotted in southern Brazil. My father is sending a team to deal with her but he wants all of us to be in the Death Room to observe. Call Maka and tell her to meet us there."

* * *

Maka rushes into the Death Room with Patty, and Liz with her. As they approach Lord Death's platform, they see the large group that is there: her father, Soul, Kid, Yang, Nichole, Sally, Crona, Black Star and Tsubaki, both still bandages and infirmary gowns, and Lord Death. They are all gathered by the mirror, watching as a scene plays on the glass. They turn to acknowledge the four girls arrival before turning back to the mirror, except Soul and Kid, who approach their girl friends.

"What's going on?" Maka asks hastily as she draws up short to Soul. He looks back over his shoulder towards the mirror with a grim stare.

"They got a tip that Echidna was on her way to Brazil. Apparently she and Victoria both are going somewhere into the jungle. We still don't know why or what for but They've sent Stein, Marie, Sid, Mira, Mifune, and even Justin. Their helicopter is closing in on them right now." Soul explains looking back to Maka. Maka's eyes go wide at the mention of Echidna and Victoria. She walks past Soul so that she can go to the mirror to see the image on the glass. She sees Dr. Stein and Marie sitting across from Sid and Mira as Sid checks his combat Kevlar, no doubt for the fifth time.

"We're close," she hears Dr. Stein say. Everyone in the passenger section of the helicopter looks to him, "I can feel their soul wavelengths. We'll be directly above them in a few moments." Dr. Stein says seriously. Justin steps towards Dr. Stein, his usual content smile on his face.

"Good, let us show those two the power of Lord Death," he holds out his arms and looks to the ceiling, "Come my comrades, let us show these evil wretches the error of their ways!" Justin says eccentrically. Maka sighs at the strange display, while Justin is a magnificent teacher and a very powerful Death Scythe, he's a very strange man. Dr. Stein gets up from his seat all of a sudden before going to the side door of the copter and sliding the door open, the wind from outside blowing through the compartment. Without a word, Dr. Stein steps out of the helicopter and plummets towards the ground as the others follow his example.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Feels like forever since I've been on here. This is probably my longest chapter yet. I also thought it would be fun to see a different couple in this one. Don't be afraid to hit that comment button. See ya!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Stein and Marie

Stein lands on the soft jungle floor with ease, Marie landing beside him with just as much grace. He surveys the area quickly: a circular clearing in the jungle with some kind of ruins in the center. The ruins appear to be some sort of pyramid, Mayan in appearance. The tall, gray stoned pyramid rises into the sky, vines and other plants snaking up the sides. Marie doesn't say a word as she transforms into her tonfa-form. While her weapon form looks heavy, the silver and gold tonfa is actually extremely light, making it perfect for 'lightning' fast attacks. Stein listens as Sid, Mifune, and Justin land behind him. He glances over his shoulder to see that Mira has also transformed to her weapon form: a large combat knife with a serrated back, Justin has his guillotine blades formed on his forearms, and Mifune already has one of his swords drawn, his large sheaths hanging from his hips.

"Alright, let's not waste any time. Sid, take point and do recon on the pyramid. Mifune, Get to the top of the pyramid and keep a look out, Victoria may already be inside but we don't know for sure. Justin, you're with me and Marie. Move out!" Stein commands. They follow his instructions without question as Sid and Mifune rush past him towards the pyramid. Stein watches as Sid disappears around the side of the pyramid and as Mifune runs up the side of the pyramid he is facing before he disappears at the top. "Alright, let's go." Stein says as he moves towards the pyramid, Justin following silently behind him.

"Dr. Stein, if I may ask why you sent Mifune to be look out? Would you not sense her soul when she comes near? Of course she could be using Soul Protect but even so." Justin asks. Stein is confused for a moment before he remembers back in the copter. Justin is known for wearing his headphones all ours of the day and often can't hear when people talk to him unless they touch him or are standing in front of him, however, Stein noticed he hadn't been wearing them in the copter.

"If she is using Soul Protect then I won't be able to sense her at all. For all I know she's in the pyramid. Not only that, but my Soul Perception only has a half-kilometer radios, Mifune's senses are heightened and he can detect her from an even greater distance." Stein explains. Justin nods, understanding Stein's logic. Stein and Justin say nothing as they reach the base of the pyramid. Stein looks to the top of the Pyramid where he thinks he can see just the hint of white against the red and blue evening sky. Stein feels a slight vibration under his feet when Sid bursts up through the ground and comes to his feet.

"There's no sign of anyone in the surrounding area. The clearing is clear of any traps or any sign of activity except for native animals. What should we do now?" Sid asks.

"You can all die!" says a high pitched, shrill voice from the sky. Stein, Sid, and Justin look up in shock to see Echidna and Victoria, hovering above them on the witch's broom. Justin, Sid, and Stein drop into their fighting stances, ready for any attack. Stein curses himself, wishing he had sensed her presence before. While he can tell the witch is using Soul Protect, he still could've sensed Victoria's, but there's no reason to worry about it now.

"Seems we meet again," Stein calls up to them. The broom slowly descends till they are only a ten feet off the ground. Echidna is in a light blue evening dress and a black scarf around her neck. Victoria sits beside her in a red leather jacket with matching pants. The two girls stare at them for a moment before Echidna finally speaks.

"I recognize you," she says, pointing to Stein, "You were in Paris. Dr. Stein, I think your name was?"

"Yes, so kind of you to remember my name." Stein says sarcastically. Echidna tilts her head to one side, still staring at him with her piercing red eyes.

"I think I remember hearing something about you. Oh, yes, it was about you and Medusa. Oh how that woman chose men. No offense meant to you but the woman set her bar way too high for herself." Echidna says. Stein cringes at the mention of Medusa. The witch not only had used her magic to drive him made but she also made him her slave and personal boy toy. He glares at Echidna coldly, not wanting to show just how much she has irritated.

"I would prefer if you would stop talking about her. Now, what is it that you want in this pyramid?" Stein asks coldly. Echidna sighs before the broom lowers itself down to the ground so that she can step down as Victoria takes her weapon form and Echidna rests the naginata on her shoulder.

"I would love to tell you, but it would take too long to explain. However, if you don't mind…" she breaks off as she reaches behind her back. Stein braces himself when she produces a glowing, multicolored orb. The orb is about the size of an apple, with red, blue, and yellow swirling around on its surface. Stein stares at the orb with complete confusion. _That's a soul…_

"Stein, what is it?" Marie's voice asks in his head.

"…you can play with my pet." Echidna finishes as she lightly tosses the orb just in front of her before it explodes into a burst of light. Stein shields his eyes till the light disappears, and then gaps at the figure that now stands before him. The creature is big, very big; its face is that of a lion, with a large, dark brown mane, only a pair of long, curled horns protrude from its forehead. Its massive arms, chest, and face are covered in the golden fur of a lion, but the fur changes from the creature's pectorals, where the golden fur gives way to the shaggy, grey hair of a goat. Instead of pawed feet like a lion, the creature's shaggy haired legs end in goat hooves, and if that isn't strange enough, the creature also has a tail, only it is the long, scaly tail of a massive serpent. Echidna laughs as the massive creature crouches with a feral growl. "Chimera, be sure to have fun with them." She says as the creature slow crawls towards them on all fours, its long, serpentine tail sweeping slowly from side to side. Echidna smiles evilly till she hears someone laughing softly.

She looks past Chimera, who has also stopped to stare at the three as the laughter starts to increase in volume. The zombie and the priest are staring at Stein with a gust as she realizes that the laughter is his. "You find something about my creature funny?" she asks offended. His laughter goes to a low giggle as he covers his mouth with his free hand.

"I'm sorry," he says against his laughter, "but honestly I'm just so giddy with the thought of dissecting that thing." He says, his laughter getting the better of him as he starts to wail his excitement, his companions taking a not so subtle step away from him. Stein starts to laugh harder when he sees Echidna's incredulous face; honestly she's looking at him like he's mental. "I do have to ask, where did you get such a creature?"

Echidna smirks, disregarding his unsettling smile. "If you must know, I can fuse souls together." she says simply. Now that gets Stein's attention in an ominous way. _Fuse souls..._ "You see, I can take multiple souls and combine them to make a whole new creature, with the combined strengths of the originals. It's actually very difficult because you have to combine them just right or you can end up with something that either can't survive because its too disfigured, or the soul just collapses in on itself, kind of like a house of cards." She explains.

Stein eyes the witch coldly again. This process she's described...it's diabolical. "So you just throw souls together and see if they fit? Honestly I prefer taking things apart so your creature here will be fun for me." Stein says, directing his attention to the beast. Echidna smiles evilly as she reaches behind her again with her free hand and produces two more orbs of swirling colors.

"Well then, you can have two more." she says with a sly smile as she tosses them. The first one to hit the ground forms a creature that looks to be a hybrid of a man and a bull, the other looks like some kind of woman with a long snake-like tail instead of legs, the tail ending with a long, serrated barb. "Have fun." Echidna says happily as she turns towards the pyramid as the three creatures stalk towards Stein, Sid, and Justin.

Stein smiles in anticipation as he charges at the creature Echidna called 'Chimera'. The beast charges as well, swinging one it's large, clawed hands for him. Stein blocks with Marie before he delivers a palm strike to the creature's stomach, sending a pulse of his soul wavelength down his arm to strengthen the strike. The creature is sent back several feet but lands on its feet. Justin attacks the man-bull as Sid takes the snake-woman. Stein looks out of the corner of his eye to see Echidna get to the first step of the pyramid before she stops and looks up. He glances up to see Mifune several steps above her. He hears Chimera's breath in front of him and blocks the creature's next attack as it charges at him with its horns.

"Back...Off!" Stein yells as he shoves the beast's head upwards as he draws Marie back and slams her against the creature's shaggy torso, sending electricity through the creature's body. It howls in pain, swinging its large arm to catch Stein's side and smack him away as the creature clutches at the spot Stein just attacked. Stein hits the ground hard and rolls to come back to his feet.

"Baby! Are you okay?" Marie asks worriedly in his head.

"I'm fine. Didn't even break a bone," Stein reassures her. He's not lying about the bone but he'll definitely feel that hit in the morning. Stein throws off his white lab coat before charging at the creature again. The creature is ready and swings low, aiming for Stein's legs. Stein lands a hard kick to its lion face and jumps high above the creature. In midair, Marie allows electricity to flow through her from till it starts to swirl around her form and up Stein's arm. As he comes down, he slams Marie into the creature's face, the creature frozen as the electricity causes the creature's muscles to lock. Stein flips to the ground before he draws back his empty hand.

"_Soul Purge!_" Stein yells before he hits the creature in the stomach, sending a powerful surge of his soul wavelength through his arm and into the creature's body again. The creature is sent flying back to land on its back. Stein stares for a moment, waiting for the creature to move again, it doesn't. Stein looks to the pyramid where he saw Echidna and Mifune, only Echidna is gone and Mifune is now at the base of the pyramid, face down with three swords around him, one in his hand, another laying on the ground, and another sticking in the ground.

"She's in the pyramid!" Stein says to his remaining comrades. Sid finishes the snake-woman off with a quick stroke of Mira across the creature's throat, the creature's body dissolving and leaving its multicolored soul. Justin catches the man-bull's head with one arm that is transformed into a clamp and then decapitates it with the other in the form of a blade. "Let's go!" he yells as he makes his way to the pyramid, not looking back to see if they are following him.

Stein hits the first step of the pyramid at a dead run and speeds up the stone steps without stopping. Marie projects her wavelength to Stein, calming him, his mind becoming clear as he rushes up to the top of the pyramid. At the top is a single entrance, a simple stone threshold. Stein is the first to enter, then Justin. Stein squints against the dark interior before he produces a glow stick. The stick sends a dim, green glow over the interior of the room. The room is bare except for scenes that are carved into the stone walls. Stein steps further in and discovers a large, circular hole in the center of room. He holds his glow stick up and sees that the hole and sees that there are stone steps that line the edge. Without a word, he starts to descend down the steps.

Justin and Stein carefully make their way down the steps carefully. While the steps seem sturdy, they are only rectangular rocks that jut out of the wall and if just one is loose it could be certain death, not to mention that more of Echidna's creatures could be lurking in the darkness, or even an ancient booby-trap could be set and waiting for them. No matter the origin or nature of the danger, Stein keeps his guard up and presses further into the darkness. Stein lightly sighs in relief as he finds a solid floor. He takes two steps away from the last step and finds another threshold that leads into a long corridor. He looks to Justin, the blonde's black and white priest outfit eerie as the black portions blend in with the darkness behind him and the white standing out against the glow of Stein's glow stick. Stein nods to him, an unspoken question asking if he's ready. Justin nods as well and Stein steps into the corridor, their footsteps echoing off the smooth stone floor.

They walk silently through the pitch-black corridor for what seems like hours, the smell of mold and dank air making Stein's nose wrinkle with distaste. He tries to ignore the smell as he squints against the darkness, using his soul perception to try and locate Echidna or Victoria with no luck. After several more minutes, Stein becomes aware of a faint light at the end of the tunnel. He holds up the stick, signaling Justin to stop before he bends down and places the stick quietly on the ground. He then motions for Justin to follow him before he disappears against the oppressive darkness.

Stein walks to the light and readies himself for anything. He steps past threshold and walks into a large, cube shaped chamber. Torches are set into the stone walls at regular intervals, but the main source of light in the chamber is an object setting on a pedestal in the center of the room. A piece of dark purple crystal cut in the shape of a human skull. The skull seems to stare directly into Stein's soul as he locks gazes with the eyeless sockets. Just then he becomes aware of the stir of air to his right and he instinctively brings Marie up to defend, the ringing of metal on metal ringing through the chamber. Stein jumps back as Echidna raises Victoria over her head for another attack as Justin enters the chamber and catches the attack with his own blades. Justin blocks two more attacks before he jumps back to crouch beside Stein.

"I see my pets didn't work do their jobs. I'll have to improve the next batch. Perhaps I can use you two? Your souls are very powerful." Echidna says as she draws Victoria back in a fighting stance. Stein takes a slow step towards her, preparing for another attack.

"Why have you come here? What is it that you want?" Stein demands. Echidna gives him a droll stare.

"Well, it's obvious I came for the skull over there. No point in coming down here and not taking the big, shiny thing on a pedestal. As to what I want, I want to change the world, that's all." She says slowly, taking a steady step towards the pedestal without looking away from Stein or Justin. Justin quickly transforms his left arm into the form of a guillotine's lunette and charges at the witch, the dark, wooden clamp open and ready to shut down on her as he forms a blade on his right forearm.

Echidna twirls just as Justin would have trapped her and then slaps Victoria's shaft against his back, sending him forward and stumbling to the ground. Stein is on her in a heartbeat, Marie raised to strike her before he is met with Victoria's blade. The sound of metal on metal rings out through the chamber as Stein and Echidna go back and forth in a series of blocks and parries. Stein is impressed with Echidna and Victoria's skill as a weapon and meister team. If circumstances were different, she would make a superb student, but they're not. Stein parries another swing and then lands a hit to her stomach with his empty left hand, sending his wavelength down his arm. Echidna staggers, surprised by the force of his attack. Sensing another opening, Stein brings Marie forward, slamming the front of her tonfa into Echidna's stomach before blasting her back with a bolt of lightning. Echidna screams as she flies backwards and hits the ground rolling, her body twitching from the electricity. Stein drops back into his fighting stance, seeing if Echidna will attack again.

"That...was...impressive...," Echidna's voice is barely audible as she slowly pushes herself to her feet. Her dark red hair is messy now, some strands sticking up and out, no doubt from the electricity of his last attack. Her clothes are dirty and torn, but Stein doesn't miss the anger in her eyes. "You are, truly, the DWMA's best. I can see why Medusa had such strong feelings for you. She always did find power attractive." Echidna goes on as she steadies herself and brings Victoria up into a fighting stance. Stein glares at her, hating the very mention of Medusa. While the snake witch had been disguised as the DWMA's school nurse, he had felt some feelings for her, but those feelings vanished as soon as he discovered her true identity, he also felt relief as Maka and Soul finished her off just this past year.

"I would prefer if you didn't bring her up. If you say her name again then I won't be responsible for the painful dissection I'll preform on you." Stein says coldly but calmly. Echidna actually smiles at him, as if he had just made pun.

"You are a strange man. Medusa always said you had a thing for dissecting things. It was something else she liked about you: your scientific curiosity. She always found it cute." Echidna says, actually giggling at him. Stein growls to himself, one thing that truly set off his madness was anger, and for all Stein's will power, the very mention of Medusa's name is enough to make him want to cut something open.

"Would you shut the hell up!" Marie screams as her human head and shoulders form out of the side of her weapon form. She glares at Echidna with her uncovered right eye, electricity actually swirling around her as her temper sparks. "Its obvious you're just trying to piss him off but the only one its working on is _me!_ So either fight with you're weapon or just shut up and die!" Marie screams angrily before her head flows back into her weapon form. Echidna actually laughs at Marie's tirade.

"Wow, she _sure_ caught me on that one." Echidna laughs again. Stein growls as he eyes the witch with evil intent.

"I'm tired of playing this game." Stein says coldly as he focuses his wavelength with Marie's. Stein focuses on Echidna as the physical form of his soul forms around him, casting a green glow throughout the chamber as the air swirls around him. "_Soul Resonance!_" Stein yells as Marie's and Stein's wavelength's bounce back and forth. The insignia on Marie's tonfa-form starts to glow before the golden lines start to swirl and change into a triquetra as electricity starts swirl around her and Stein. Stein draws Marie back as he charges at Echidna, the only sound being the cracking of the electricity. Echidna stands calmly as Stein draws close and thrusts Marie forward at Echidna's face. Just when the attack would have made contact, Victoria turns her head and the attack misses. Stein's eyes go wide as Marie slides past Echidna's head and he feels a hard pressure in his gut. He looks down and sees the witches leg is lifted and bent, her knee digging into his gut. Stein grunts as Echidna pushes him back with her knee, twirls, and slams the bottom of Victoria's shaft into his face.

Stein curses as pain shoots through his skull. He barely registers Echidna's next attack as she swings the blade around in an uppercut. With split second speed, Stein blocks it and sends the electricity through Victoria's weapon form. A high pitched scream rings through the chamber as Echidna and Victoria wail. Echidna drops Victoria, the weapon changing back to her human form, her body twitching as bolts of golden electricity swirl up and down her body. Echidna stumbles back, disoriented. Stein charges forward again and swings Marie around, the back of her long, silver shaft hitting Echidna in the jaw. The witch is lifted up into the air and hits the ground hard, her body going still. Stein looks back to Victoria, who is also still, and then rushes to Justin who is crouched by the chamber entrance.

"Are you alright?" Stein asks calmly as he kneels beside the death scythe priest. Justin looks up weakly, a painful smile on his face.

"Death preserve us, that witch gave me a run for my money. Good thing you were here." Justin says slowly but happily. Stein nods with his own soft smile.

"I'm not done yet." Stein and Justin look back in total surprise as Echidna stands there, injured and badly bleeding, but standing with Victoria in her weapon form again. Stein watches incredulously as he senses their wavelengths start to resonate before Echidna's soul starts to form around her, the glowing red orb bathing the chamber in crimson light. The blade of Victoria's naginata form starts to glow red as well before taking the form of an outstretched bat wing, just like it did in Paris when Stein first met the two together. "_Bloody spears!_" Echidna screams as she swings the Victoria around and sends a volley of glowing, rods of energy at the two. Stein brings his empty hand up in a futile attempt to protect Marie when he feels the ground disappear beneath him and he falls into darkness. An explosion sounds and Stein hears the sound rock and stone falling and crashing above him as darkness surrounds him. He hits a solid floor with an _oomph_, his back side stinging as bits of rubble rain on his head.

"You alright Stein?" Stein smiles at the sound of Sid's voice. A flash of yellow lights fills the small tunnel as Marie transforms into her human form, and then they are consumed by the darkness again till Sid snaps a glow stick. The zombie's bluish skin and smiling face would be scary in the green glow of the stick. Stein would probably scream if Sid wasn't a friend.

"Thanks Sid. That last attack would have finished us." Stein says thankfully. He looks over to Justin, who is leaning forward with a grimace as he rubs his sore bottom.

"You think you could have made the landing softer though." Justin complains.

Marie looks Stein up and down in the glow of Sid's stick. His white lab coat is covered in dirt and dust, so his hair, but she can't see any real injuries, other than the large bruise in the center of his face. Marie looks up to where the hole Sid made is now covered by a large slab of stone. "Is everyone okay? Was Mifune hurt badly?" Marie asks worriedly. Stein wraps his arm around Marie protectively, giving her his usual smirk.

"I'm fine, honey." Stein says softly.

"I'll live." Justin says, still rubbing his aching bottom.

"That witch did a number on Mifune but I Mira did some first aid. She said he'd be fine with a few days of rest. She's with him now, we should probably get back. No doubt she's flipping out with the pyramid collapsing." Sid says. They all nod in agreement before Sid turns to crawl down the dark tunnel on all fours before the others follow his example. They follow the light of Sid's glow stick for what seems like hours, the tunnel seeming to stretch on forever. At some point the tunnel slants upward. They roughly climb up the tunnel till they see Sid stop and stand up through a hole in the ceiling of the tunnel. He pulls himself up through the hole and disappears for a moment before his arm reappears, his hand open and ready to help one of them out of the tunnel. Justin is the first to go, then Marie, then Stein.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Mira says, relieved as they all slowly climb out of the tunnel. Mifune is beside her, lying on the ground and at her feet, most of his torso covered in bandages, his sword sheathes lying on both sides of his body. He's awake, but his injuries make it painful for him to sit up.

"Were you able to stop her?" Mifune says weakly.

"No, she caused the pyramid to collapse. I'm assuming she made her escape and took the skull with her." Stein says, turning the large screw in his head. Marie looks at him worriedly, she can tell he isn't hurt badly, but any time someone mentions Medusa around him she can't help but remember when he was under her control. She remembers all too well how he had been when she and Crona had found Medusa's hideout and how he attacked them. Medusa had somehow found a way to control him through his madness. She knows he has control over it now, but what if another witch took control over him again? The thought thoroughly unsettles her.

Stein notices the look Marie is giving him; he's seen it a lot in the past year. He's talked to her about it several times but she still worries. He doesn't remember anything from when he was under Medusa's control, but he knows it wasn't good. Marie is afraid of what may happen if his madness takes over again, but Stein isn't. Over the last year he has spent hours steeling his mind, blocking out the urges his madness gives him to the point they hardly exist at all, but he can't blame her. He knows what she's told him happened in that battle, but she's never told him how it made her feel, and honestly, he doesn't want to know. He loves Marie far too much and doesn't want to think about how seeing him like that made her feel. Wanting to ease her worry, he walks over silently, puts his arms around her waist, and kisses her on the forehead.

Marie inhales deeply as Stein kisses her forehead with his arms around her. For some reason this one, insignificant act makes her heart swell for him. They had been in Death City Park when he first kissed her like this. It was their second date and it had started to rain. Marie had started to get nervous, in the past she had been dating a man she was ready to marry when he broke up with her, it had been their second date as well and it had also rained that day too, right before he broke up with her. Stein had asked her what was wrong and she had told him the story, in response he just laughed before he took off his lab coat, the same one he is wearing now, and put it around her shoulders. Boldly, and sweetly, he had put his arms around her and kissed her just like this. She had been so shocked by the act that out of pure need, she leaned up and had kissed him on the lips, their first kiss.

"I'm alright Marie. I'm still here." He says sweetly to her. She smiles, her worry over him still present, but she forgets it as she hears the sound of an approaching helicopter in the distance.


	21. Chapter 21

Kid and Patty

Kid crosses the finish line after just running his mile on the school track. He lets out a tired breath, but isn't at all tired; being a Grim Reaper he has to be physically and spiritually fit, so running just one mile isn't at all hard.

It has been two weeks since Stein and the others had returned from their fight with Echidna in Brazil. Lord Death had sent a research team to examine the remains of the pyramid, hoping to find some clue as to what the artifact was in the pyramid and what purpose it served.

"Great job, Kid. 7:35, a new record." Sid says, writing the time on his clipboard. Kid nods before approaching the zombie. Kid had been surprised to see Sid back so soon after their battle, but Sid had insisted that he had not sustained any major injuries.

"Thanks. Hey, how is Mifune?" Kid asks. Mifune had gotten the worst of the battle and had been banned to bed rest, against his strong eagerness to return to work. When the group had returned and Mifune had been cleared for visitation, the white haired samurai had stressed his intentions of going back to work the next day. Marie and Mira, however, were not having any of it; Mira had even threatened to beat the crap out of him if he even got out of bed without her approval. The samurai had taken the threat to heart.

"He's alright, but the sitting around is killing him. They allowed him to go home for R and R but he hates feeling useless." Kid smiles, understanding Mifune's restlessness. Kid has always hated feeling useless, as a Grim Reaper he's supposed to be able to handle almost anything, but there have been times where he had to let his body rest and for a warrior it is impossible to just sit around like a lump. Then again, as long as Kid has Patty with him, he could probably not complain.

As if on cue, Patty steps up to the starting line to run her mile. Kid looks over his shoulder and he can't help but blush a little. Patty is dressed in the uniform, athletic, short shorts that all the girls where with a white school T shirt, the white skull symbol of the DWMA over her right breast. Patty stares down the track with determination as she takes her starting position. Kid doesn't know why, but seeing her like that, in those shorts that expose all of her perfect, slim legs and a teasing glimpse of her buttocks, and that tight shirt that looks to be stretched by her large C cup breasts, just makes him want to drag her home and spend the rest of the day making her purr.

"Alright, ready Patty?" Sid says, looking down at his stop watch. Patty gives him a nod, not breaking her stance or her determined gaze. Sid raises his thumb slowly over the start button. "Readyyy...," Sid begins. Patty bends her knees more, ready to propel herself forward. Kid can't help but appreciate her beauty, down like that, crouched low with an aura of complete determination, reminds him of a cheetah on the plains of Africa, ready to chase down her prey. "GO!" Sid yells and Patty bursts forward and takes off like a bullet.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Patty yells as she runs as fast as she can, a cloud of thick dust trailing behind her. Sid and Kid watch, dumbfounded, as she runs around the track, yelling her determined battle cry till she reaches the finish line and skids to a stop. Both Sid and Kid's jaws hang open as Sid looks down at the watch: 6:05 it reads. Patty wipes her brow before she smiles at them girlishly and bounces over to them without even the slightest hint of fatigue. "So how did I do Couch?" she asks Sid, ignoring their faces of complete amazement.

"Uh...very...very good Patty. Why don't you hit the showers." Sid says, his eyes still fixed on the short, blonde girl as she nods and heads for the school building, stopping to give Kid a kiss on the cheek before she goes. Sid and Kid watch her go without saying a word, Kid more fixated on the swing of her hips rather than the inhuman speed she just demonstrated. "That girl is crazy." Sid says absentmindedly. Kid only nods as he watches Patty disappear into the school.

* * *

"Hey guys," Patty says as she comes to her friends in the school's cafe area. Liz, Maka, and Tsubaki are sitting at their usual table as she sits down beside her sister; they all greet her with a smile. "How are you doing Tsubaki?" Patty asks, Tsubaki and Black Star had been released from the infirmary just after Stein and the others had come back from Brazil, however, they were both ordered to stay in bed for a few more days. After that they were cleared to come back to school for non-physical classes for another week. Next week they'll both be back in business.

"I'm alright, honestly I've enjoyed being on a mini-vacation. If I didn't have to stop Black Star everyday I'd be perfect." she says with the sweet smile she is known for. Patty raises a brow.

"Stop him?" Tsubaki sighs heavily before explaining.

"He's hated being trapped in his bed. I've had to stop him several times over the last two weeks from exercising. He still thinks he's Mr. Indestructible and that it won't hurt him. He's even tried to sneak out of bed at night without waking me to do it, but he knows I'm a light sleeper." she complains. The other three girls nod. The actions Tsubaki just described sounds exactly like Black Star.

"Well, you could always entice him with something else." Liz says seductively, making sure to poke her breasts out and shake them from side to side very slowly. Patty laughs while Maka covers her face, slightly embarrassed. Tsubaki sighs, disregarding her joke.

"I've tried that. It works till I fall asleep, then he tries to sneak out of bed. I swear that boy has too much stamina." Tsubaki says, grinning at the last comment. None of the four girls can help themselves as they start to laugh. Patty calms down as she sees Yang, Nichole, and Sally come into the cafe, all three of them looking like they are physically drained. They pull up three chairs up to the table and sit down, then all three of them lay their heads down on the table without a word. The four other girls stare at them for a moment in confusion.

"Um, you guys okay?" Maka asks. The three girls shake their heads in unison without looking up.

"Rough day?" Liz asks, taking a sip of her Coke with an amused grin on her face. The three girls nod, again, in unison without looking up. Patty smiles sadly before taking the cap off her bottle of vitamin water and offering it to three.

"Want a sip?" she asks, not directing the question at any of them specifically. Sally, sitting closest to Patty, sits up slowly and takes the bottle, and takes a gulp, then hands it back to Patty without a word. The other two girls raise up finally and all three lean back in their chains, their exhaustion plain on their faces.

"Mira is the devil." Nichole says. "She made me fill out medical forms _all_ day. I'll be filling them out in my sleep, I tell you." she says. Patty looks down to her right hand and, sure enough, her hand seems to be holding an invisible pen, her fingers going back and forth as she subconsciously fills out a non-existent form. Patty doesn't say anything as she offers her water to Nichole, who takes it with a thankful nod.

"I had to record all the medicine bottles we had in the store room. There were ten thousand, five hundred and twenty-two bottles, and I had to check and make sure each one hadn't expired and hadn't been opened. Insanity I tell you!" Yang exclaims, she then leans her head back in the chair, her exhaustion hitting her hard.

"Well, you guys kind of earned this." Maka says sadly. The three girls give her murderous glares; Maka has the decency to look sheepish.

"So, there is a big issue we need to discuss, Yang." Liz says, leaning forward with a serious look on her face. The other girls lean in, curious as to what "issue" she's referring to. "How far did you get with Crona while you two ran off?" Liz says with a grin. The other girls laugh while Yang puts her head back down on the table. "Come on. You should have known this was coming." Yang sighs before she lifts her head and rests her chin in her palm.

"Well...We kissed the night that we left," Yang begins shyly. Liz nods proudly. "And...we slept next to each other that same night. I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it though. Stein has kept him very busy. I've thought about going to his apartment but I'm always too tired to go."

Liz nods in understanding. "Well, if you have the rest of the day off, you should go see him. You need to establish a relationship. Otherwise it's just gonna be awkward and no one needs that." Liz explains. Yang nods in agreement before leans back again. Patty starts to say something when she feels her phone start to vibrate. She pulls it out of her jeans pocket and sees that it's a text from Kid. _Want to eat out tonight, just you and me?, _it reads. Patty doesn't know what to think, her and Kid have been together for almost a month now, but they've never been out on an actual date. Being that they live together they're always with each other and so she never even thought about going a date with him. She smiles at the thought though, just him and her, alone, no big sister giving them questioning looks out of the corner of her eyes. _Sounds fun. I'll see you at home._, she replies.

"Was that your hubby, sis?" Liz asks, giving her a knowing look. Patty sticks her tongue out at her sister.

"Yes, he's taking me out to dinner tonight." she says triumphantly.

"Good, where you guys going?"

"He didn't say. It doesn't matter; you know I'll eat anything." Patty tells her sister, and it's true. Growing up on the streets, you learned not to be picky with food. She's eaten things that she's sure weren't meant to be eaten, but when you're hungry you'll eat anything. Pushing the past away, she stands up from the table. "I'm going to head home and pick out something to wear. See you guys. Love you sis." Patty says as she grabs her bag and waves goodbye to her friends.

* * *

Kid shuts his phone, her nerves still racking him like a barbed whip. He had been wanting to ask her to dinner all week but his nerves had always gotten the better of him. Being a complete perfectionist that he is, he wants it to be perfect and romantic and he's afraid it's going to blow up in his face. Already many different scenarios are playing in his head, each one of tonight ending in disaster.

"Kid, we all know what's going through your head right now, and if you don't stop I'm going to punch the shit out of you." Black Star says. Even if his right arm is still wrapped in a sling, Black Star can still be very intimidating, but not even he can stop Kid's worries.

"You know I can't help it. I just want tonight to play out. I've made the reservations, I paid extra to have the song played at the specific time, it just feels like I'm forgetting something important." Kid says running his fingers through his asymmetrical hair. Both Soul and Black Star shake their heads at their Grim Reaper friend. They love the guy like a brother but his perfectionism is enough to drive anyone crazy. He's right up there with Excalibur on the annoying scale, only no one could be more annoying than the strange, completely white creature that is known for being the sword of kings.

"Kid, you're stressing yourself out over nothing." Soul says as Kid's phone vibrates. It's another text from Patty. _What should I wear?,_ it reads. Kid replies, _It's a fancy restaurant so a dress I suppose. I'm just wearing a plain suit._ Kid slides the phone into his pocket and goes back to running his hands through his hair. Kid feels a hand on his shoulder and finds that it's Soul's. "Look, go home, get a shower, and get dressed. Stop this stressing out, if you worry about it, it's more than likely going to happen so just get ready and have a good time." Soul says with a sharp-toothed smile. Kid hesitates before he nods and stands up.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you guys tomorrow." he says before leaving the basketball court. He gets to the street before summoning his skateboard and flying off toward his estate. As he flies over the row of buildings on the other side of the street, he looks down and sees a flash of white hair, at first he thinks it's Soul but he then notices it's a woman. _Eruka_, he thinks to himself, but then scolds himself. Eruka Frog had disappeared after Maka had defeated the Kishin. There is still a bounty for any information to her whereabouts, but Kid thinks it's unnecessary. Discarding the thought, he picks up his speed as he flies towards his mansion on the other side of the city.

* * *

Patty goes through her large closet, looking through her collection dresses. Most of them are just pretty, casual dresses that she bought while out with Liz and her other friends but she does have a few gowns and some more fancy ones too. She picks up a sleek, black cocktail dress, imagining herself in it, and then lets it fall to the ground, disappointed. She's not entirely sure what to wear on this date. A gown is too formal, a sundress is too casual, and a cocktail dress is just too…bleh.

Patty runs her fingers through her short blond hair, frustration racking her hard. All she wants is too look pretty for Kid tonight. She would just throw on a pair of jeans and a T shirt, but that's all Kid sees her in; except for the occasional skirt or sundress she sometimes wears. She goes back to the rack and starts to pick through the outfits, examining each one before going to the next. Patty isn't normally this critical, far from it, but this is her first date and it's with Kid. Yeah they've been together for a little while now and he's seen her at her worst many times before they even started dating but she wants this to be special.

She picks through her wardrobe further till she comes to plain white dress. She stops for a moment and looks the dress up and down. It isn't overly pretty; no patterns or embroidery or anything special. She remembers buying it a few months ago with Liz when they went on one of their annual shopping sprees. She takes it off the rack to examine it further. It's soft, the silky fabric slipping against her hand as she feels it. She turns to the fully sized mirror and holds the dress in front of herself. It's a strapless dress, the rim coming just below her collar bones and reaches just past her knees. Deciding to give it a try, she strips her day clothes off and slides into the dress.

The dress is a little snug, but it's not uncomfortable at all. The top hugs her chest and torso, but from the waist down it is loose and easy to move in. Patty looks in the mirror, turns, and nods, satisfied with the dress. Now she just has to do her make up.

* * *

"Show time," Kid says into his bathroom mirror in a heavy sigh. He's dressed in black slacks, dark socks, shoes, and a white, pressed button up shirt. He wraps his back tie around his neck before tying it, then placing the white skull pin on the knot and the pulling it tight. He slides on the black jacket and buttons it before taking another look at himself. His hair is combed straight, his face washed, his teeth minty fresh, he smells of Patty's favorite cologne of his, and, if he does say so himself, he's dressed to impress.

He leaves the bathroom and grabs his wallet and phone before heading down the hall. He stops at Patty's door and nocks lightly. "Just a sec," he hears Patty say from the other side. He doesn't reply as he hears movement on the other side till it opens to reveal Patty in a beautiful white dress. Her hair is left down to reach just below her draw, her eyes are shadowed with a tinge of pink, as are her lips, and she's wearing a pair of matching white heels. "How do I look?" she asks, trying to hide her nervousness.

"You look beautiful, Patty." Kid says with a soft smile. Whatever nervousness he felt earlier is gone now. Ever since they had officially started dating she has been the only thing that can calm him down. She's even managed to help him tone down his symmetrical obsession: he had stopped measuring the height of the candles on the sides of his bed now, each of them a different height on either side of his bed. Only she could make him forget about the world or his obsession.

"You look nice too." She says smiling. She steps closer to him and places a soft kiss on his lips, the taste of strawberries assaulting his mouth as her sweet lily scented perfume enters his nostrils. She pulls back and smiles at him.

"We should probably get going," Kid says heading down the hallway as Patty follows him without comment. When they step out the front door, Patty is struck with confusion. She stares at the unfamiliar car: a sleek, black Cadillac, 1937 she thinks, with Lord Death's skull symbol immobilized on the front. A man in a black chofer's outfit steps out of the driver's side and opens the back seat door for them. Kid looks back to her and offers her his hand. She takes it and lets him lead her to the car. The back of the car is very luxurious, the back seat being cut off from the front by a wall, the only connection between the two being a small, open window. The actual back seat is crescent shaped, the black leather seat curving against the back wall of the car. On the passenger side is a black box that is attached to the wall itself. The windows in the doors are darkly tented, making looking inside the car impossible, but on the inside the window is crystal clear. Kid gets in first, then Patty. Kid opens the black box, a cooler, and produces a bottle of red wine.

"Where did you find this thing?" she asks, looking at the interior of the car. Kid smiles as he produces a pair of wine glasses from a foldable compartment in the cooler.

"It's my dad's. When he was a lot younger he loved to collect cars. He has fifteen in storage, this was always my favorite." Kid says as he pours the two glasses and then offers one to Patty. She takes it and smiles, not sure what to think.

"Are we ready to go, Sir?" The chofer asks through the open window, looking over his shoulder at Kid. Kid nods with a smile and the chofer turns his eyes to road as a black panel slides up to close the window. Patty takes a sip of the wine, it's a strange concoction: sweet, yet bitter. Kid opens another compartment in the cooler and pulls out a small, brown box. He opens it and shows the contents: chocolate covered strawberries. Patty's eyes light up, seeing the brown and white covered fruits. Patty has always loved chocolate covered strawberries, she loves chocolate period but these are her one true weakness. She doesn't hesitate as she plucks one of them out of the box and bites into it, moaning at the beautiful taste of them.

Patty smiles at Kid as she swallows the strawberry. He knew those would be excellent. He's seen how she reacts to them in the past and just knew she would love them. He takes a sip of his wine before taking one of his own and eating it. He swallows it and places the top back in the box to be discarded later. "I thought you might enjoy those." He says before scooting closer to her. She giggles before sliding closer too, their shoulders now touching.

"You know how I love chocolate." She says before taking another sip of her wine, the bitter-sweet taste of the chocolate and the wine satisfying her. Kid smiles before he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles at him before she places a kiss on his lips. Her lips touch his and she then finds her mouth being assaulted by his tongue. He pulls back long enough to take her wine glass and place it in a holder on the cooler beside his own before pulling her back to his mouth. She moans as his cologne invades her senses, she loves this scent. It was the same cologne he had been wearing the night he first kissed her and she adores it, the scent taking her back to that night every time she kisses him. She loses herself in Kid's lips as her hand slowly makes its way between his legs.

"Patty," he breaths against her lips, surprised as he feels Patty's hand against his crotch as she starts to rub him through his slacks. Patty looks at him with confusion for a moment, then looks down to see where her hand is. Her eyes go wide as her cheeks mottle a bright red.

"Oh my god," she says before scooting away from Kid. Kid actually laughs at her, while he loves her shyness when it comes to being intimate, she sometimes has these sudden surges of boldness and he loves them. She never means to have them, just like she hadn't mean to grope him, but he finds them incredibly sexy and he wishes he could make her feel more comfortable to have them more often.

"Patty, you don't have to be embarrassed with me. Its okay if you want to be intimate, its actually more than okay." Kid says with a grin. Patty looks at him shyly, her face still red. She knows its okay for her to act like that, but she doesn't want to mess it up. Patty and Kid have only had sex two times since they started dating; she's learned how to do things he likes but she still wishes that she had more experience. Most of the time she's just winging it, never knowing how he'll react. Kid slides closer to her and wraps his arms around her, drawing her back so that she can lean against his chest. He places a soft kiss on her shoulder and rests his chin there. "I like when you're bold, Patty. It shows me how much you want it." he says softly in her ear. She sighs and turns her head so that she can kiss him.

Kid slowly runs his hands up the front of her dress, stopping to fondle her right breast through the dress. Patty moans softly as she breaks the kiss and Kid starts to massage the tender flesh of her neck with his lips and tongue. Patty isn't the only one who's learned a few things; Kid has discovered how sensitive her breasts are and how Patty loves for them to be caressed and fondled. Patty lets out a long moan as Kid slowly slides the rim of her dress down to expose her bare chest. Kid takes a breast in each hand and slowly massages it, the hardened nipples teasing his palms as he continues to torment her neck with his tongue.

Patty leans against Kid as he plays with her boobs. She doesn't know why, but this is the best feeling ever. Kid's hands are so soft and gentle, each grope, squeeze, and rub sending pleasure through her entire body. She hadn't bothered to wear a bra tonight, the straps would have been unsightly and the material of the dress was thick enough to hide her nipples, and Patty is grateful for the choice. Kid softly pulls at the flesh of her neck with his teeth, causing Patty to hiss in pleasure before he lets the skin fall from his teeth. "God...I love that..." Patty sighs. Kid slowly turns Patty around so that he can face her. He flashes her a devilish grin before he does a nose dive for the sensitive mounds that beckon his attention.

Kid moans at the taste of Patty's harden nipple on his tongue. Patty lets out a louder moan of her own as she leans back against the leather seat. Kid methodically works his tongue over one large C cup mound, circling the nipple with his tongue before softly pulling it with his teeth, and then moving to the other and repeating the process. Kid's crotch have been hard for several minutes already, but the taste of Patty's body drive him even harder. It takes all of his control to not strip her hear and make love to her in the back seat of this car, but that will be for later. Kid continues his assault on Patty's body, being sure to return to her lips with soft, passionate kisses and to her neck whenever it seems fit as the car continues on its course. Kid feels the car pull to a soft stop before he gives Patty's breast one more long, pleasure wrenching lick before he pulls back with a smile. Patty actually pouts as she pulls the edge of her dress back over her breasts.

"You're so mean. Get me excited before we can finish." she says in mock hurt. Kid smiles before he leans forward to kiss her. He leans up to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, we have the rest of the night to finish, as many times as you want." Patty smiles before he opens the car door and steps out, offering her his hand like a gentleman.

* * *

Patty holds Kid's hand as they walk out of the restaurant, their fingers laced together as she smiles at him brightly. The restaurant had been very fancy, Patty had actually felt bad that she hadn't picked something better to wear but Kid said she looked amazing and he meant it too. They enjoyed a wonderful dinner as a live band played classical music in front of a full dance floor. After they had eaten Kid had gotten up to ask her to dance. She sheepishly said she didn't know but that didn't stop him from dragging her to the floor anyway. Kid showed her how to stand and where to step during the music, she actually picked it up quickly was then dancing very well with him. They danced for several songs till finally they found themselves tired.

"I had an amazing night, Kid." Patty says, placing a quick kiss on his cheek as they reach the car. Kid smiles at her before placing one on her lips and opening the door for her. She gives him a seductive look as she bites her bottom lip, the sight of her doing that actually making him hard again. "Maybe I can finish what I started on the way here before we get back home?" Kid smiles at thought till he suddenly feels strange, as if he's being watched. Kid looks up and down the street for a moment, trying find the source of this feeling.

"_Ribbit,_" Kid looks down in confusion at a small, greenish-brown toad that has appeared at his feet. "_Ribbit,_" the frog croaks again before it hops away. Kid watches the frog for a moment before it disappears out of the light from the restaurant.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Patty says worriedly. Kid snaps out of it, suddenly remembering that he has a beautiful girl friend in the car that is waiting for him.

"Sorry, I got a strange feeling for a second." Kid says as he climbs into the car. _No frog witches here. _Patty smiles before she kisses him and gets down on her knees in front of him, her hands intent on his fly.


	22. Chapter 22

Black Star and Tsubaki

Tsubaki comes awake slowly, a cool breeze blowing against her right arm. She opens her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the dark. Black Star is not in the bed, as we was when they had went to sleep together. His side of the blanket is thrown off and at some point she must have reached over for him in her sleep, exposing her arm to the cold.

Tsubaki growls despite how tired she is, no doubt he's in the living room lifting weights or doing some other exercise, even though they still have a week before they can return to physical activity. Throwing her side of the comforter off, she gets up from the bed and goes into the living room. As she predicted, he is on the ground doing push ups, the only light in the room being the pale moonlight from the open window of the apartment. He struggles for a moment before he slowly pushes himself up before he grunts 'forty-three' in a very low, almost inaudible voice. Tsubaki watches him sadly for a moment. She understands his eagerness for wanting to get back into the game; he never does well with recuperation. Finally, Tsuabaki steps into the moonlit room.

Black Star does his forty-fourth push up, struggling against the pain in his stomach. The wound is healed but it still hurts like a bastard. Black Star stops, bracing himself up on his hands as he hears a faint sound, like a floorboard creaking under a foreign weight. Black Star looks towards the bedroom and sees Tsubaki there, her silky night gown seeming to glow in the light from the moon, her dark hair blending into the shadows from their room. Black Star sighs heavily before he bends his knees and sits cross-legged, facing her. "Go ahead, but this time can you not give me lumps _on _lumps, those hurt really bad." he says, crossing his arms with his eyes closed, awaiting his usual punishment.

Tsubaki doesn't say anything as she crosses the room quietly and bends down to kneel in front of him. She's not angry with him; well, she is, but she isn't in the mood to lump his head right now. She doesn't say a word as she lays down in front of him, laying her head in his lap. He looks down at her in confusion for a moment as she stares up at him blankly. _Why can't you just stay put?_

"Tsubaki are you okay?" Black Star asks. He expected another lumping but this isn't normal. He brushes her bangs away from her forehead. She catches his hand and gently pulls it to her lips, softly kissing the back of his knuckles and palms. Black Star watches her silently as she continues to kiss her way over his hand, smiling when she softly nibbles the pad of his thumb. "Okay babe, what's going on?" Black Star says finally. Tsubaki places his hand to cup her cheek as she covers it with her own. She stares up at him for a long moment.

"Why did you leave me in the bed, alone?" she says almost emotionless. Black Star doesn't miss the hint of hurt in that question. He looks down at her sadly.

"I need to get strong again. We'll have to face that Echidna bitch again, and next time I'll kill her." Black Star says harshly. Tsubaki reaches up with her other hand and cups his cheek, she feels the tension in his jaw muscle for a moment, then it relaxes.

"You're the strongest person I know, Black Star. But that doesn't mean you have to push yourself so hard. And it definitely doesn't mean you can leave me alone while we're in bed together." She says softly. She knows why he came in here to work out, she's known why he's been doing it, even against her wishes. However, there is no excuse for leaving her alone at night. "When we got hurt in Paris, I thought we were done," Tsubaki begins. "But I wasn't worried about that, I was more worried about what would happen if you died and I survived. How I would have to wake up every morning without you beside me." She says, a single tear escaping her eye and slide down her cheek to meet his hand.

Black Star curses himself as he feels his eyes start to tear up. How could he have been so stupid? He's been trying to get back in shape while the woman he loves was in their bed, alone. Tsubaki raises up and scoots closer to him. "I know you want to be ready to face that witch again, I do too, but I want you next to me at night no matter what." She says softly. Black Star chokes as his tears break free. Tsubaki slowly pulls him closer to hub him but he grabs her forcefully and clasps her in a tight grip.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't know..." he sobs softly against her. He hates crying, he doesn't want anyone to see his weakness, but for her he would do anything no matter how weak it made him look. All his life he's only cared about being strong and making sure that everyone knew it, but now all he cares about is Tsubaki. He wouldn't trade her for all the strength in the world and he can't stand no having her with him, whether at home or on the battle field. He pulls back to look at her, his face red and wet, with a light green stream running from his right nostril. He whips his face clean, especially the area above his upper lip and tries to calm himself enough to speak. "I only want to get stronger to protect you Tsubaki. That's all I care about. I love you so much and I don't want anyone to ever hurt you again."

Tsubaki feels her eyes start to tear up again. Black Star isn't the most emotional person, but he never fails to tell her how much he cares about her. "I love you too." she says before she leans forward and kisses him. Black Star pulls her closer so that he can inhale her sweet scent as their tongues battle for superiority. If he could die with this feeling he would be content. He buries his fingers in her soft hair as she leans against him to push him to the floor. She lays her body on his as she assaults his mouth further, trying to beat his into submission, but he won't go down easily. Taking advantage of her weakness, he reaches down and slides the bottom of her gown over her ass. She moans as he slides his hands over her buttocks as his fingers curve around for a more sensitive part of her body.

Tsubaki moans against his mouth as he slides a finger inside her. She pulls away from his mouth as he continues to pleasure her while his other hand massages her ass. "That's...not fair." Tsubaki shudders from pleasure. Black Star grins at her as he adds another finger, causing her to hiss and moan.

"All's fair in love and war." Tsubaki doesn't argue as he continues to pleasure her. She bites her lip as she pulls the gown down to expose her breasts before she lowers them and he knowingly begins to suckle one. She loves how his hands and tongue please her, sometimes even more than his cock. It doesn't take long before an orgasm is rung out of her. Black Star grins as she shudders against him. "Think you can keep going?" he asks playfully. She gives him a determined look. Without a word, she swivels her body around so that she can free his erection while still on top of him. He moans loudly as he feels her take him into her mouth, her soft tongue torturing him. _Two can play at this game,_ he thinks before he covers her center with his mouth.

She gasps as she feels his lips on her body while his tongue teases her clitoris. His actions only make her more determined as she takes his sac into her hands gently and massaging them. To counter her, he begins to massage her buttocks as he continues to impale her with his tongue. The two continue to try and out do each other before they both fall to their own pleasure and climax together, crying out each others' names as lava flows through their veins. Tsubaki rolls off Black Star, both of them breathing heavily from the ordeal.

"That...was...a tie." Black Star says. Tsubaki can't reply, her mind is still racing from ecstasy. Black Star raises up to stare down at her before a wicked idea comes to him. "I think you need a shower baby." he says, staring at his seed that covers her breasts, throat, and chin. She growls, knowing that he is right, but also knowing that is where he excels in sex. With a heavy sigh, she reaches out for him to help her up, not meeting his gaze. Black Star laughs as he gets up and pulls her to her feet. "Its okay baby, I hear the consolation prize is pretty good." he says evilly.

* * *

"You two are looking much better. I think you two are ready to get back to your physical classes, but I want you guys to take it easy." Mira says as she writes something on her clip board. Black Star smiles as he finally hears what he's been waiting for what seems like forever. Black Star and Tsubaki smile as Mira hands them both a slip of paper before they say goodbye and leave the infirmary.

"YAHOOOO!" Black Star yells as he jumps up and down. Tsubaki claps softly as they walk down the hall towards Dr. Stein's room. "I can't wait to get in Mifune's class. I bet Crona's been itching to face us again." Black Star says. Tsubaki smiles as Black Star continues. She looks up to see one of the maids of the school, cleaning one of the ceiling height windows of the hallway. Tsubaki stares at her for a moment; the woman is a little shorter than Tsubaki, light brown hair that comes to her shoulder, and she has slightly pale skin. When the maid turns towards them, Tsubaki can't help but to recognize her from somewhere, but she can't place her and she knows she's never seen her at the school before. Black Star and Tsubaki don't say a word as they continue past the maid as she moves to the next window and starts to clean.

"You recognize her too?" Black Star says very faintly that Tsubaki almost thinks she imagined him saying it at all.

"Yeah, but I don't know where. You?"

"No, but I know it wasn't good." Black Star says as they reach Dr. Stein's room. They walk in and are caught off guard.

"HELP ME!" Ragnarok screams as the little demon struggles on Dr. Stein's desk. Crona is at the side of the desk, only he's laying on the floor with a long, black tentacle coming out of his back that ends with Ragnarok.

"Today class, we are going to see how the body of this demon is compared to that of a regular weapon." Stein says as he raises a scalpel.

"Stein!" Black Star and everyone else in the room screams. Stein disregards the rest of the class as he looks to Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Oh, hello there. Are you two back to full health?" he asks in a casual tone. They look at him dumbfound.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" they say in unison. Stein looks down at the squirming black figure.

"Oh, I was about to do an experiment for the class. I'm glad you guys got back in time to see it." he says almost cheerfully.

"Why don't you do it on someone who isn't _one of your students!_" Ragnarok screams. Stein looks down at the little demon with a puzzled look.

"Are you technically a student here? I know Crona is, that's why he's not up here but I'm not sure if you qualify." Stein says casually.

"Let him go, Stein." Black Star commands. While Stein is the superior fighter of the two, Black Star isn't afraid to fight him and he won't make it easy on the teacher. Stein sighs heavily before laying the scalpel on the table.

"Fine, when did it become a bad thing for a scientist to dissect his assistant?" Stein says before he unlatches the little demon. Ragnarok doesn't say anything before he disappears back into Crona's body.

"It never was to begin with you crack pot!" Black Star, Tsubaki, and several others in the class say in unison. Stein just smiles before he pushes a button to lower the projector screen. Black Star picks Crona's unconscious body off the ground and places him in a chair next to Stein's desk, the blue haired assassin making a mental note not to leave him here when the class is over.

Black Star then takes his seat next to Tsubaki as Stein begins the real lesson for the day. "So, what do you think about that maid in the hall?" Tsubaki whispers to Black Star, keeping her eyes forward like she is listening to the lesson. Tsubaki isn't worried about being overheard by anyone; being trained as assassins she and Black Star are capable of talking at almost inaudible volumes and are able to hear them clearly.

"I don't know. I know I've never seen her before but I can't remember where. But I know she isn't a friend." Black Star says. Tsubaki nods in agreement, she doesn't remember where she's seen that girl before but it wasn't good wherever it was. It's like when you're looking for something in the kitchen and its right in front of you but you just don't see it. Deciding that it is pointless to keep racking her brain like this, she concentrates on Stein's lesson. Tsubaki takes her notes as Black Star pretends to take his own as he reads a comic book that is hidden in his lap. The bell rings for the end of the period and Stein hits the button to raise the projector screen.

"Be sure to study sections six and seven, you'll be quizzed tomorrow." Stein says before he takes a seat at his desk. Black Star and Tsubaki get up from their desks and make their way to the door when a blood curdling scream rings out through the room.

"You bastard! You drugged me, didn't you?" Crona yells as he suddenly jumps from the chain beside Stein's desk, pointing a trembling, accusing finger at the teacher. Stein gives him a "you caught me" grin and shrugs.

"Oh it was just a little sleeping pill in your coffee, nothing to get overworked about." Stein says nonchalantly. Crona stares at him in udder fear as he starts to pat himself, possibly looking for any signs of abnormality.

"What did you do? Switch my toes around, take a kidney, flip my spine upside down?" Crona asks in a panic. Stein actually starts to giggle at Crona's tirade.

"I've actually never tried the spine flipping thing before. I'll have to see if that could actually work." Stein says as he looks back to the papers on his desk, ignoring Crona.

"Calm down man. He didn't do anything. Me and Tsubaki came in just in time to save your ass, and besides, he was going to dissect Ragnarok not you." Black Star says, coming up behind him and placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. Crona stares at Stein for a long moment, planning not to bring any food or drinks within several feet of him ever again. Black Star shakes his head before he leads Crona towards the door where Tsubaki is waiting for them.

* * *

"I'm appealing to Lord Death for a different punishment. Stein is just too much." Crona says as he takes a bite of his burger. Him, Soul, and Black Star are sitting at the burger joint near the basketball court. Ragnarok is protruding out of Crona's back, eating his own burger with Black Star and Soul sitting with them. Black Star doesn't listen as Crona continues on the same tirade that he's been on since they left Dr. Stein's class. It's completely justified but after a few hours of listening to him babble its just annoying, and for once Ragnarok is on Crona's side.

"I can't blame you." Black Star says automatically as he takes a fry and eats it.

"So, hows it feel to be back in action Black Star?" Soul says, trying to change the subject for the sixteenth time.

"Awesome! You know how I hate being useless." Black Star says immediately.

"Speak for yourself. I'd kill to have some R and R with Maka." Soul says sullenly. Black Star laughs, betting he would.

"Speaking of lady friends, hows you and Yang doing man?" Black Star asks Crona. Crona hands his head depressingly.

"Not at all really. We haven't said more than two words to each other since we got back. I've wanted to talk to her but Stein has kept me so busy that I'm just too tired to do anything when I get home." Crona says.

"Well, why don't you go talk to her right now? Her, Tsubaki, and the other girls should be eating lunch at the school's cafe." Soul says mildly, taking another bite of his burger. Crona nods and gets up from the table, which gets him an irritated glare from Ragnarok who is still chewing a bite of his own food.

"Hey, I'm still eating here." Ragnarok complains.

"Bring it. You'll have it eaten by the time we get there anyway." Crona says, pulling his backpack off the back of his chair and slinging it over his shoulder. Ragnarok glares at him as the little demon takes his burger in one hand and grabs his drink in the other, mumbling something to himself; most likely something rude towards Crona. Black Star and Soul wave goodbye as Crona and Ragnarok make their way up the street towards the school.

Soul leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head. "Thank god he's gone. Love the guy like a brother but damn if he's not annoying once he gets going."

"Yeah. Hey dude, got something to ask," Black Star says, leaning closer in which makes Soul do the same. "Have you noticed a new maid at the school: brown hair, pale skin?" he whispers.

"Oh, yeah. I got chewed out by her a little while back. Why?" Black Star looks to his left and then to his right before leaning even closer.

"Me and Tsubaki passed her this morning in the hallway. We both think we've met her before but we can't remember where. All I know is that where ever it was, it wasn't good." Black Star says lowly. Soul thinks about it for a moment.

"You think she could be an enemy in disguise, like Medusa?" Soul asks. Black Star thinks about that for a long moment; accusing someone of treason is no joke. Betraying the DWMA and Lord Death is a massive no-no with major punishment. It's not taken lightly and anyone who plans on accusing someone of it needs hard proof.

"I don't know. Hell, I don't even know her name yet. All I know is that she gives me a bad feeling and I plan on staking her out." Black Star says at a normal volume, at least for Black Star, in a determined tone. Soul gives him a sharp toothed grin.

"Count me in."


	23. Chapter 23

Crona and Yang

Yang takes another sip of her water as the hot Nevada sun beats down on her and the rest of her friends. The one thing she can never get used to is the heat of Death City. She's more used to it that she was when she, Nichole, and Sally first arrived but she still isn't completely used to it.

"You okay Yang?" Liz asks from across the cafe table. The tall, sun kissed blonde always seems to be unaffected by the harsh sun, even when she's wearing jeans or leggings.

"Oh, I still can't get used to this heat. How do you guys do it?" Yang says with a smile, wiping the back of her hand across her moistened forehead. The other girls, minus Sally and Nichole, laugh good naturedly.

"Yeah, it took me a while to get used to it too. You learn to just ignore it." Liz says before she takes a bite of her sandwich. Yang doesn't think she ever will but here's for hoping. Yang starts to take a bite of her own lunch when Patty, who is sitting to Yang's left, leans closer to her.

"Cute, pink haired boy at five o'clock," she says and Yang turns to see Crona making his way to them with Ragnarok over his shoulder, the little demon eating the last bite of a burger before he flows back into Crona's body.

"Um, hey Yang." he says shyly.

"Hey," she response, becoming shy herself.

"Uh, what, um, what do have for the next class period?" he asks.

"If Mira doesn't need us then me, Sally and Nichole get to go home. Why?" Crona scratches his arm, one of his many nervous habits she's noticed.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Yang's eyes go wide a degree. Crona doesn't come out and do something like this, at least not completely on his own. She's tried several times to get him alone but something always interrupts them.

"Um...sure. Can we go see if Mira needs us and we'll talk on the way?" Crona nods and Yang grabs her bag. They walk to the school entrance in silence and for several long moments after they enter. Crona scratches his head nervously, not knowing what to say. He doesn't know how to deal with this situation and its driving him crazy.

"Yang...about...when we were on the run," Crona starts. Yang pulls to a stop to face him, her big blue eyes staring up at him. He loses himself in her eyes and doesn't say anything for a long moment.

"What about it?" Yang says after he doesn't continue. This makes him break from her gaze.

"Well...are...are we, you know, a couple?" he asks nervously. Yang smiles at him sweetly, finding his bashfulness sweet. To answer him she stands on her tip toes and places a quick kiss on his lips. This makes Crona go ram-rod-stiff, in more than one place, and causes his face to turn a very bright red. Yang goes back on her feet and smiles at him as he just stares at her.

"Does that answer your question?" Crona just nods his head as Yang takes his hand and they start to walk to the infirmary. Crona can't describe the feeling he has in his chest as he stares down at their hands together. He's seen other couples hold hands before, including his friends, and it always seemed like something meant for other people; never him. Yang and him have kissed, more than just now, but now they're officially a couple and Crona couldn't be happier.

Yang doesn't miss the big smile Crona has as he looks down at their hands. Yang can't help it either. She's never had a boyfriend before, never even held a boy's hand, let alone kiss one; not until Crona. She can't imagine how things will be with him but she's excited to find out. Every time she sees him it makes her heart skip a beat and just the thought of their night on the beach makes her want to relive that night: his lips on hers, his body laying next to her, that night was truly romantic and she can't wait to have more with him.

They come to the infirmary and Yang lets go of Crona's hand, making him instantly cold. She gives him a warm smile. "I'll be right back, you can wait for me here if you want to." Crona nods with his own smile before she disappears inside. Crona leans against the wall and just lets his emotions wash over him. He can't help but be happy for himself, he never thought he would have a girlfriend of his own. He always thought he would be the outsider, always alone except for Ragnarok. Then again he always thought Ragnarok would be his only 'friend' and now look at him. Crona sees motion out of his peripherals and looks up the hall to see a maid coming down the hall. He nods with a smile to her and she mirrors the action, which gives him pause. Her smile seems so familiar, a small mouth with thin lips, and for some reason he can help imagining it with dark circles at the corners.

_Eruka...?_Crona almost has a heart attack but then calms himself; what would Eruka be doing here? Any witch would be crazy to come to Death City, unless they are Kim Diehl and Angela. Kim is a meister here at the school and Angela is Mifune's adopted daughter. Though they're witches, Kim can't use destructive magic and Angela is still too young to use it at all. Crona forgets the thought, thinking it crazy and lets his mind go back to the short, thin girl that has managed to make is day wonderful.

* * *

"So, since we are now a couple and we have the rest of the day to ourselves, what would you like to do?" Yang asks Crona as they descend the stairs of the academy. They had gone back to the cafe to announce their new relationship to their friends and they immediately said for the two to spend the day with each other, which Crona and Yang had not argued about. Crona looks up at the sky, thinking to himself.

"Well, we never had that dinner at my place?" Crona says suggestively. Yang smiles at the thought.

"No, no we didn't. Do we need to go to the store?" Crona shakes his head.

"No, I have everything we'll need." he says as he takes her hand. They walk to his apartment, lost in their own world where the two of them are the only inhabitants. When they reach Crona's apartment and step inside, Crona's side of that world crumbles.

He had forgotten that the place is a total mess. Several items of dirty clothes are thrown on the ground, a stack of dishes sits to one side of the sink, and the carpet of the living room looks like its hasn't seen a vacuum in months. _Damn you, Stein,_ Crona thinks to himself, it is because of the screw-headed teacher that the apartment is in this condition. For the last several weeks that Crona has been working under him Crona has had to do many long and tedious tasks, leaving him too tired to clean up after himself or Ragnarok.

"Yang...I'm sorry. Stein's been-" Yang puts a finger of his lips to stop of him from finishing. She smiles at him understandingly.

"Don't worry, Mira has been the same with me, Sally and Nichole. Our apartment looks way worse than this, trust me." she says with a smile. Crona still can't get over the state of the apartment, but it does feel good that she doesn't condemn him for it. Crona leads her to the kitchen where he opens the fridge and peers inside.

"Um...how bout some pasta? I can make some pretty good spaghetti and meat balls." Crona suggests. Yang nods and he takes out a pack of meat. Yang goes over to a cabinet and takes out a pair of plates, the only two in the cabinet, and places them on the small table in the middle of the kitchen area. She finds where he keeps the silverware and takes out a pair of forks and knives for them and sets them on the table.

Yang can't help but notice how barren the apartment seems. In the living room all he has his a couch and TV, two or three pictures of their friends and him hanging on the walls, and that's it. No other decorations at all. It is the same in the kitchen: counter top, cabinets, fridge, stove, table, done. Honestly it makes Yang sad, Crona must not have the others over at all and just the thought of him being alone is enough to make her want to cry.

"Are you okay?" Crona asks from the stove as he stirs the pasta. He's watched her for a few seconds now and saw how her look went from happy to depressed and its made him worry. Yang looks up at him in surprise, she'd completely forgotten she was even here. She smiles embarrassed at him.

"Sorry, I got lost in my own head." she says. Crona eyes her for a moment, sensing there's more to it than what she's saying but he doesn't press the issue as he continues to prepare the food. The smell of boiling pasta and cooking meat fill the small room and Yang feels her stomach start to growl.

"Did you not eat lunch?" Crona asks.

"I did but it was just a sandwich. It smells really good though." Crona smiles, Ragnarok has always liked his cooking, even if he won't admit it, and it has always given Crona a small sense of pride. Crona pours the noodles into another pot before adding the sauce and stirring them in. He then adds the meat balls and stirs them in as well.

"Its ready."

Yang and Crona don't say much as they eat. Yang is taken aback by the taste of the food, its a simple dish but it tastes fantastic. "Crona this is great. What did you put in it?" Yang asks between bites.

"Its the meat balls. I go to this deli down the street, its a very small place, but they have the best meat I've ever tasted. I got some steaks there a few weeks ago and I swear they feel apart on my fork." Yang smiles at his story as she continues to eat. The noodles are so soft and warm, the meat is tender, and the sauce tastes like he made it right here in the kitchen. For now on, she's coming here for dinner.

They finish eating, the fourth time for Yang, and wash their dishes. "What do you want to do now?" Crona asks. He looks on the stove's clock and sees that its just five o'clock. Yang thinks for a moment.

"We could watch a movie if you have one." Crona looks down at the ground in shame.

"I don't have any movies, I just rent them from the store down the road and their closed today." Yang nods her head and thinks some more. Another idea comes to mind and her cheeks go red. Crona notices this. "What?"

Yang looks at him, her cheeks still pink. "Well...we could always...make out..." Yang says shyly. Its Crona's turn to go pink, of course they made out on the beach when they had gone after Echidna, but that had been weeks ago. Its not that he doesn't want to, he _really _wants to, he just doesn't know how to get it started, but he's not gonna let the opportunity slip.

"Okay," he says simply but quietly, Yang does a double take, surprised at his forwardness. Without a word, Crona steps forward, puts his arms around her waist, and pulls her into a soft kiss. Yang's mind goes blank as their lips meet. The kiss is slow and soft, their lips just pressed together. Yang pulls back for a moment and then kisses him again, this time with a little more pressure. Before long, the two are in the living room, on the couch, tangled in the others' embrace as their tongues dance.

Crona's mind is completely blank as his hands skim up and down Yang's back, exploring every inch of her white blouse with his hands as his tongue scrapes against hers. She feels so warm against him, so soft and sweet. Her body is pressed against him, her legs draped over his, and she has her arms around his neck. Wanting to feel her closer, he pulls her into his lap and lets her straddle him.

Yang gives a little yelp against Crona's lips as he pulls her into his lap. Instinctively she straddles him and he presses his lips against hers again. Yang has never done this sort of thing before. In fact, she's never been alone with a boy that wasn't related to her before, but she's glad that its Crona. He's so sweet and kind and he just makes her feel so safe...and loved.

Crona can't help but be self conscience with Yang like this. _Am I doing this right? Is she liking it too?_ These are several questions he keeps asking himself as Yang continues to wrestle his tongue with her own. But there's no mistaking the pleasure she gives him from being like this. Her warmth seems to soak into him as sits in his lap, her scent makes him drunk, and her taste only leaves him wanting more, all the while his hands run up and down her back. Suddenly Yang pulls back with a startled look in her eye. Crona looks at her questioningly, "Did I do something wrong?" That's when he realizes that one of his hands had slipped under the rim of Yang's shirt and is resting against her bare back. Crona's face goes instantly red as he rips his hand away. "Yang I'm so sor-" he starts before she interrupts him with a kiss. She pulls back to look into his eyes before she leans back and reaches for the bottom of her shirt.

Yang feels the heat go to her face when she takes off her shirt, exposing her bra: a plain, white cotton. She rubs at her right arm nervously, not knowing what to do. "Do...do you like it?" she asks. She doesn't really know what he's thinking; he's just staring at her with those big, wide eyes of his. _Please like what you see..._ She knows she isn't the prettiest girl in the world, in the past year she's just gotten to be a C cup, something she never thought would happen. It is also a reason she was so shy with boys back home, a lot of the other girls of her age were...bigger, and it never failed to make her self conscience. But one thing that makes her feel better is the bulge she feels between his legs.

"You're so beautiful Yang," he says breathlessly. Her bra is plain but to him its the most exotic thing he's ever seen. He's never even came close to seeing a girl like this, other than in his own head, and he can't help as his crotch stiffens to the point of pain. Without thought or hesitation, he gently pulls Yang closer so that he can gently kiss her neck. She lets out a soft moan as his lips and tongue tease the flesh just above her jugular. Crona loses himself in her sweet scent and the salty taste of her skin; the quickening heartbeat he feels against his tongue exciting him even more as he runs his hands up and down her bare back and shoulders, the softness of her skin making him salivate.

Yang's thoughts are blasted away as Crona continues to assault her neck with his tongue and lips. The sensation is incredible, she never knew her neck was so sensitive. Crona's hands gently glide up and down her back, leaving goosebumps over her skin as each kiss and lick he gives her neck sends pleasure throughout her body. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, wanting to feel him closer. She's never even thought being with a boy would feel so good. She had always imagined her first time would be completely planed out, every detail thought of and calculated; but right now, none of that matters to her. All she cares about right now is having Crona against her with his his lips on her body. She gives a little yelp when she feels his teeth nip her and he laughs quietly in her ear, which gives her chills. She leans back again to stare at him, his face a soft smile that succeeds in making her smile as well. Gathering all her courage, she reaches behind her and unfastens her bra and lets the straps hang loose against her back.

Crona can't help as he body physically jerks when he see Yang unfasten her bra. That one, simple action was probably the most erotic image he's ever seen, he's actually debating asking her to do it again. "Do you...w-want to see...more?" she asks, her voice shaky and nervous. For once in his life, Crona isn't nervous; no, that's not true. He's overwhelmingly terrified, but all he truly cares about his this one girl's comfort and no matter how he feels, he wants her to be happy and comfortable with him. He reaches up to cup her cheek in his right hand.

"I want to see whatever you will show me, Yang. You are beautiful and I want you to be comfortable with me." he says, and he leans forward to place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose before he leans back against the couch.

The sweetness of his words hit Yang like a sledgehammer. She always imagined her first to speak poetically to her, but those few simple words have touched her heart in a way she didn't think possible. She smiles as her eyes start to tear up from his tenderness. She looks him in the eyes as she lets the straps of her bra slide down her arms. She catches it in one hand and drops it to the floor.

Crona can't help it when his eyes break away from Yang's and he sees her naked body. Her breasts are small, nowhere near the same size as Blair or some of the other girls he's seen at their school; but he honestly doesn't give a damn about that right now. While they are small, they are perky, cream colored, and warmly inviting. Without thought, he leans forward and captures the right nipple between his lips. He moans at the sweet, salty taste of her body.

Yang lets out a gasp and a low moan as Crona starts to suck on her nipple. Automatically her hand goes to the back of his head and she cups his head, holding him to her breast as his soft, strawberry pink hair teases her fingers. His arms go around her waist and he pulls her closer to his torso as his lips and tongue continue to tease her body. She gasps and moans softly as she feels him suck on the soft mound and then start to flick it rapidly with his tongue, each flick sending a bolt of fire through her blood. Truthfully, Yang was hoping for this. While she didn't talk about sex openly with anyone often, she thinks about it a lot; especially at night when she's alone in bed. There have been many nights where she would let her fantasies run away with her as her hands took care of her urges, and often they would start with her sensitive breasts.

"Crona..." she says suddenly, leaning back to pull her breasts away from him and he actually whimpers because of it. "Take me to bed." Yang says, her face flushed. Crona's eyes go wide at the statement.

"Are you...sure?" he asks, waiting for this dream to end. She nods slowly before standing up. Crona doesn't hesitate before he stands up as well. He takes her hand and leads her down the hall of his apartment to his bedroom. The room isn't very big and not decorated at all, the only furniture being his bed, a desk, and a small chest of drawers. This would catch Yang's attention more if she wasn't focused on Crona right now; the furniture can wait. She closes the door behind her and doesn't wait before she steps forward and presses her lips to his again before their tongues go for round two.

Crona captures Yang in his arms as their tongues start to dance again. God she feels so good against him, and she tastes even better. If died right, when her breasts pressed against his bare chest, he would be content. Yang breaks away from Crona lips again so that she can kiss his collar bone, then his chest, and then lower to his stomach. Crona's heart stops as he feels her hands start to undo his fly.

Yang's face goes a new shade of red when she frees Crona's erection. Not only has she never seen a man's body before but she's didn't know he'd be so...big. She gulps with anticipation and then starts to stoke him slowly.

Crona hisses in pleasure when he feels Yang's hand on his body. He moans loudly as she strokes him with long, slow strokes that set fire to his blood, but that doesn't compare to when she takes him into her mouth. He cries out in pure pleasure as he feels her tongue go up and down his length as she slowly sucks on him. "Yang," he breaths.

Yang can't describe Crona's taste, but she loves it. She never thought she would do this with a guy, whenever she heard other girls talk about it she thought it was nasty. Now, she sees the appeal; she wants to please him and she's enjoying it as well. She feels him stiffen up suddenly before he releases unexpectedly. She draws back and sputters, coughing on his pleasure. Crona is down his knees, rubbing her back slowly as she clears her airways. "I'm so sorry Yang. I didn't...I mean." he says in a nervous flush.

"No...Its okay," Yang says between breaths. "I just, wasn't expecting it. But I love the way you taste Crona." she reassures him. He doesn't smile as he wipes some of his cum off her chin. To show that she means it, she pulls him in for another kiss.

Crona's disgrace disappears as he tastes Yang's lips again, but he wants to make this 'mishap' up to her. He scoops her up into his arms, which she responds to with a yelp, and he sets her down on his twin-sized bed. He kisses her lips, then goes to her neck, and then back to her breasts. "Crona I love when you do this." she breaths as she feels Crona's tongue circle her nipple. He smiles as he continues to her stomach. He pauses for a moment as his hands come close to the button of her jeans, but not for long.

Yang looks down in surprise when she feels her jeans come loose. She hadn't expected Crona to get bold enough for that. She doesn't stop him as he slides them down her legs and drops them on the floor. She suddenly becomes self conscious, wishing she had worn a better pair of panties for this instead of her plain white ones, but she doesn't worry about it so much when he slowly slides them down her legs too.

Crona and Yang just stare at each other, only Crona is looking Yang's perfect body and Yang is looking at his face. Crona had never imaged a woman would look so beautiful, and in _his_ bed of all places, but he can appreciate that later. Without hesitation, he covers Yang's center with his mouth. She lets out a surprised cry of pleasure as he moans at her sweetness. He lets his tongue dive and explore as she starts to gasp and moan in pleasure. Crona feels something hard brush against his tongue and Yang gasps in response. He starts to suck this part of her and she screams in pleasure.

Yang can't take the pleasure Crona is giving her. She's never imagined a man doing this for her, but she's loving it, especially when he starts sucking her clitoris. Her pleasure builds higher and higher till she screams his name in ecstasy. Her body spasms as he continues to lick her, his soft moans making her smile. "That was wonderful," she breaths. He leans back to smile at her, his chin glistening with her pleasure. She pulls him up to eye level so that she can kiss him. She gasps as he rolls and brings her on top of him and then starts to kiss her more.

Crona loves the feeling of Yang on top of him as her tongue dances with his. He wraps his arms around her and lets his hands skim up and down her body, feeling every inch of her naked body. He sucks his breath in sharply when he feels her center brush against his shaft, her wetness making him even harder. They look in each others' eyes, their need, uncertainty, and fear plain on their faces.

"Do you...um...have a...?" Yang struggles.

"Yeah, hang on." Crona answers, knowing what she's asking. He crawls out from under her and goes to his drawers. He opens the top drawer and rummages through the contents till he finds the item in question. He comes back to his bed and unwraps the condom. "I'm not gonna lie, I've never done this before." he says. Yang actually blushes.

"Neither have I." Crona hides his smile as he slides the condom down his shaft.

"So...how should we do this?" Crona asks nervously. Yang thinks for a moment, then smiles when she decides. Without a word, she lays down and pulls him on top of her.

"I want to see your face while we...you know." she says quietly. Crona nods in understanding as he positions himself. He looks to her for affirmation, her face full of anticipation, before he slides himself inside her. Yang and Crona cry out in unison as their bodies adjust to each other.

Yang cringes at Crona's thickness inside her. "Are you okay?" Crona asks worriedly before he starts to pull out. Yang cups his buttocks and press him back inside her, which makes him gasp in surprise.

"I'm fine...just...I'm not used to this." she says. The pain subsides after a moment and she lets her body relax. "Okay," she breaths. Crona nods and then starts to slowly rock his hips against her.

Crona moans softly as he thrusts against her slow, easy strokes, each stroke ringing a soft moan from Yang. Yang wraps her arms around his neck as he continues to thrust so that she whisper in his ear, "You're amazing Crona." Crona smiles at her soft voice and quickens his strokes.

Yang holds on to Crona as he thrusts against her, each thrust pushing her closer to climax. She buries her fingers into his hair as he quickens his strokes become harder, the bed shaking in time with him. Yang's mind starts to blur as her body starts to tighten up. They scream in unison as their bodies release.

Crona collapses against Yang, his body completely spent. "That was...wonderful." Yang smiles weakly and kisses him softly. He smiles and then pulls out of her. She watches as he removes the condom and then gets up from the bed. "I'll be right back." he says before leaving the room. Yang crawls under the blanket of his bed lets his scent saturate her body. She smiles when he comes back and crawls into the bed with her. She cuddles up against him, her body almost on top him given the smallness of his bed. Crona can't help but laugh softly as they struggle to lay in the bed together.

"Note to self: get a bigger bed." Crona says. Yang laughs and kisses his cheek.

"Its okay, I like being close to you." she says sweetly. Crona smiles down at her and then looks out the window of his room, seeing that its now dark out.

"Do you need to go home?" Crona asks. Yang thinks for a moment, then shakes her head.

"No, Nichole and Sally won't miss me. Plus, I want to stay with you." she says. She snuggles even closer to him kisses his shoulder. Crona smiles and kiss the top of her head before he lays back and lets sleep take him.


End file.
